


The Family

by GrimReaperlover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abused Derek Hale, Abusive Peter Hale, Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Theo Raeken, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Asshole Peter, BDSM, Bottom Derek Hale/Top Stiles Stilinski, But I love you all, Dark Stiles Stilinski, Dead Sheriff Stilinski, Derek comes to love Stiles, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom Stiles Stilinski, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotionally Hurt Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, Eventual Sterek, Execution, Human Ethan, Hurt Derek Hale, Hurt/Comfort, I have no shame, Jackson Whittemore Being an Asshole, Kidnapped Derek Hale kinda, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Lydia Martin Is So Done, Lydia Martin is a softie, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mob Boss Stiles Stilinski, Mobster Stiles Stilinski, Murder, Non-Consensual Spanking, Orders, Organized Crime, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter is a Little Shit, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Spanking, Stiles Stilinski Is Bad at Feelings, Stiles comes to love Derek, Stiles is rich, Sub Derek Hale, Theo dies, Theo kidnaps Derek, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, drug trafficing, human Aiden, lets be honest this is sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 48,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimReaperlover11/pseuds/GrimReaperlover11
Summary: Derek hates that Peter gambles away any money he makes and takes Derek to gamble that away as well but he cant just stand up to his alpha, until one day Derek comes home from work to find his uncle bloody and beaten, kneeling at the feet of a human in a suit. The human is Stiles Stilinski, the mob boss that runs New York, in a heat of the moment Derek makes a mistake that ends up him being taken by Stiles to become his 'assistant'Derek hates how his wolf cant help but like Stiles despite his situation so he closes himself off though will he be able to it forever?Stiles remembers the words of his father, how loves a weakness in their line of work and he cant afford to fall in love, the job must always be top priority. But as he watches the werewolf in his bedroom, can he keep those feelings buried or will they make their way to the surface?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Danny Mahealani, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 46
Kudos: 178





	1. Big Mistake

Derek knew that Peter was throwing money away to support his addiction to wolfsbane infused alcohol, and to gamble, but Derek had learned not to say anything a long time ago when Peter had thrown him into the all of their impressively small house that resembled a shack. Derek watched from the only bed in the house as his uncle walked into the small home, a bottle of whiskey in his hands. One his eyes landed on Derek he sighed. “What are you doing here?” 

“I got out of work early because I had too much overtime.” Derek answered meekly. He didn't expect the alpha to throw the bottle of alcohol at his head. It knocked against the betas temple with a crash. Derek could feel the shards of glass in his head as he sat up and shook off the daze. “I allow you to live with me, and you fail to pull your own weight..you filthy ingrate..I should have just let you go feral as an omega the moment your mother and sister died, but because I’m so caring I took you in..what do you have to say for yourself?” Derek felt tears collect in his eyes at the memory of his mother and sister, both dead from a horrible accident, that he had been the cause of. “I'm sorry alpha, Thank you for allowing me to stay with you, I promise I’ll do better to pull my own weight.” Derek panted out as he began pulling shards of glass from his head. He felt the cuts healing as soon as they were removed. He watched as his uncle approached the bed, Derek quickly scrambled away from it and took his place on the floor. The thin blanket upon which he slept didn't do much to protect his body from the cold of the floor but he dare not say anything. 

\---------------

It had been two weeks since Peter had thrown the bottle at Derek but the beta was still fearful of his alpha. As he approached the small house that they shared he noticed an s.u.v. parked on the street. He focused his hearing and sense of smell and froze when he heard two heartbeats from the vehicle but two from the house. He couldn't get a read off the scent from the inhabitants of the truck, but he did recognize one of the scents from the house as his uncle. Cautiously he moved to the front door and opened it to find a man in a suit standing over his uncle who was bloody and bruised. Derek felt his beta instincts take over has he charged the man in the suit. He wasn't expecting two guns to be pulled out of holsters that he coulndt see, one was leveled at Derek’s own head while the other was aimed at his alpha’s. Derek stopped on a dime. “Who are you?” Derek growled. 

“I...I am Stiles Stilinski, and me and you uncle were having a nice chat before you barged in here.” Derek froze at the man’s name. The Stilinski’s were the ruling crime family for all of New York. He had heard that the matriarch and patriarch were both dead which left it to their son who was just as ruthless if not more than two of the combined. “You see, your uncle here owes me some money having taken a loan to be wasted on booze, he now claims that he doesn't have the money to pay me back..did you know anything about this?” Stiles turns his gaze to the beta who for a moment says nothing. “No, I didn't know anything about him owing you money.” Derek answers. There is a huff from Peter who gives a wicked grin. “The man is a mafia boss Derek, I suggest not lying to him.” Derek’s eyes widen and turns his gaze back to the murderous glare of the mob boss. “You’re lying to me?” he asked, his voice filled with venom. “No I swear, I'm not lying, I knew nothing about him dealing with you, I promise.” Derek rambles out. Stiles stares at him for a moment before there is a loud bang that echoes through the small home. Derek flinches and waits for himself to fall to the ground but he feels no pain. He turns to his uncle who has a fresh bullet wound in his shoulder. “I don't like being lied to..so this is what's going to happen your uncle is going to come with me and we are going for a drive.” Derek knows what that means and again his wolf takes over. 

His eyes flash blue and he lunges for Stiles. Before he can make it off his feet he is pulled back by two sets of strong arms and thrown against the wall. Stiles smirks and nods to his two guards who are restraining Derek. “Oh come on, we were having such a nice conversation..why ruin that now?” Stiles taunts as he pushes into Derek’s space, they are nose to nose and Derek can see the emptiness in Stiles’s eyes. Before he knows what he's doing he manages to lash out and rake a claw against Stiles’s face that carves up his chin to the underside of his right eye. Stiles stumbles back and grabs at his now bleeding face. Both guards pull pistols from their suits and jam them under Derek’s chin. “Wait!” Stiles calls out. Derek and the guards give him a look of confusion. Stiles pulls his hand from his face and smiles, with the gashes across his face he looks even more menacing. “I could have you killed Derek..but that just won't be as fun, imagine the message it would send, 'if I'm cut, I kill you'..how about we send a different message.” he stalks toward the beta and then grabs Derek’s hair in his hand roughly forcing his skull against the wall. “I'm going to make a different kind of example out of you. Act like a dog to me..and I make you my bitch!” Derek’s eyes go wide but says nothing as Stiles walks out of the home. He glances to Peter who smiles at him with a cruel grin. Derek is led out of the home and to the s.u.v. cuffs are fastened around his wrists and he can feel the surge of wolfsbane and mountain ash against his skin. A hood is then placed over his head that prevents him from seeing anything. He is pushed into the vehicle and from the lack of feeling he guesses he is in the trunk. There is silence for a moment before the vehicle starts and he hears the tires spin as they drive away. The beta werewolf curls in on himself and cries into the darkness. 

\---------------------------

Derek startles as the rush of inertia when the vehicle stops. He hears as the others exit the truck before he is pulled forward and forced to his knees. He is held there for a moment before being dragged to his feet and shoved forward, the hood still on his head prohibits him from knowing where he is going but he keeps his mouth shut. After what feels like an eternity his wrists are uncuffed but he doesn't move, he then feels his arms being stretched wide and again he is cuffed. Along with his ankles, he knows his body is star fished but he still can’t see who is in front of him. Once the hood is pulled off light floods his eyes and he grimaces and squints to not overload his sight. Once he is adjusted he sees Stiles standing before him, his hands clasped together, he looks like a businessman ready to make a deal. Beside him stand the two guards who handled Derek. He watches as Stiles nods to the blonde guard who pulls a knife and cuts at the beta’s shirt. Once Derek’s chest is fully bare, his shoes and socks are removed as well. “Please..don't do this, I'm sorry for hurting you..just let me go and I'll leave New York,” he pleads to the mob boss. Stiles’ face remains expressionless before he lets out a sigh. “I know you are sorry Derek..but I can’t let you go..you still attacked me and if I let you go that would taint my reputation, and I can't allow that to happen,” Derek feels tears manifest and roll down his cheeks. “So this is what is going to happen, Boyd here,” Stiles motions to the larger of the two guards, a burly African-American who looks like he could crush you just by looking at you. “Is gonna get his anger out on you..once he is done you will remain here until I see fit to allow you down.” Derek shakes his head but his fear has clogged his throat preventing words from being spoken. “If it's any consolation Derek, you’re better off with him than me..I studied anatomy..know where all the major arteries are and how thin to cut to the point where you'll bleed out slowly but wont die as quickly.” Stiles grins before turning and leaving. 

\--------------------

Boyd starts out with his fists and Derek can handle that, the restraints might be infused with wolfsbane and mountain ash but he's taken plenty of punches in his lifetime. It's when Boyd starts using the electrode and knives that has Derek screaming and sobbing.

After what feels like a decade, Boyd stops and steps back to admire his work. Derek hangs his head. That is covered in tear tracks, his left eye is swollen completely closed while his right is only partially swollen. He can feel the cuts and burns against his body but doesn't shed any more tears until Boyd is completely out of the room.

  
  
  


Stiles is sitting in his office scrolling through his emails and business alerts when his best interrogator walks in. “you finished?” he asks and Boyd nods. “Let him hang there for the rest of the night and all of tomorrow, no food or water, understood?” Stiles asks with an authoritative tone but no anger behind it. Boyd nods and leaves the room. 

Stiles sits for a moment before exiting his office and entering his bedroom, looking at himself in the full length mirror by his bed he studies the claw marks that line his face. 

“They give you character,” a voice calls out from behind him. He turns to see Lydia Martin his best financial advisor standing up against the door frame. “But you know he didn't mean it, he was protecting himself and his alpha,” she adds quickly. Stiles lets out a huff of a laugh. “I don't care, I will not allow some mutt to use me as claw sharpener,” he counters. Lydia shakes her head before approaching and taking his chin into her manicured grip. “They will scar for sure..but that will only make you look scarier.” she grins causing Stiles to return the gesture. “What did you need to tell me Lyds?” he finally asks as he lays down on his bed. She sits at his feet and smiles. “Me and Kira and Allison were gonna go shopping But Isaac told me about what happened and I wanted to make sure you were ok.” Stiles smiles at the kindness of his friend since third grade shows him. “Do you really think some beta puppy is gonna scare me that easily? Nah, I'm good, but thanks Lyds.” She nods and then exits his room. Stiles allows sleep to claim him quickly.

  
  


Derek almost sobs when he wakes up to see that there is no one standing before his bound form the next morning but he manages to bury his sadness. He can feel his body getting weaker as it tries to heal the cuts and but with the wolfsbane and mountain ash, paired with the hunger and dehydration, he's not sure he could heal from a slap in the face. No one comes for the entire day and he is not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. He soon slips back into unconsciousness.

The next morning however he is pulled from the void into the land of the living by ice cold water being poured over his head. He sputters and shakes his head, panting as he tries to will himself to ignore the cold. His eyes land on an expressionless Stiles who is standing with Boyd and the other guard. “Boyd tells me that you took your punishment incredibly well…” Derek says nothing, just continues to breathe hard. “I would apologise for what happened to you but that would require me to feel remorse..I don't feel remorseful when punishing someone who deserves it.” he gives the blonde guard a nod. Derek watches as the man slowly moves forward and begins unshackling his ankles and then his wrists. Once the restraints have been undone Derek collapses to the floor, he manages to use the remaining energy he has to twist to the side so he does not faceplant into the hard cement. “Isaac is going to take you to your room and get you fed and watered, I suspect you don't have any strength left to fight him but if you do he has my permission to beat you to a pulp much like Boyd did, understood?” Derek pants for a second more before he answers

“Yes,” his voice his harsh and rough from screaming and sobbing. 

A foot is brought down onto his hand and he can feel the bones give way. “Yes what?” Stiles asks him.

“Yes sir,” he corrects. The pressure from his hand is removed and he is grabbed by the arm by the guard known as Isaac. Stiles watches him be led out of the room without a word. 

\---------------

Derek is led by the guard -Isaac, he remembers Stiles calling him that- up two flights of stairs before being deposited into a room at the end of the hallway. “I'll be back with your food and water,” Derek says nothing. Once the door is closed, he slowly makes his way to the bed in the center of the room. He looks around once he is sitting on the mattress. The walls of the room are red with navy crown molding that almost looks black. There is a full length mirror positioned next to the bed, and for a moment Derek is tempted to check out his reflection. But before he can Isaac walks back into the room..carrying two dog bowls. Derek wants to be angry but the thrum of hunger overtakes all his other emotions as he slips off the bed. Isaac places the two bowls in front of him. One is full of water while the other contains oatmeal. Derek says nothing but Isaac steps forward again. Before he could protest Derek feels a collar be locked around his throat. He glances up at the bodyguard who gives a wicked grin and shrugs. “Boss's orders, now be a good dog and eat your food,” Isaac taunts as he moves back to the door. “And don't think about leaving this room. Derek brings his hands up to feel the leather collar around his neck. “A dog collar,” he says to himself. He stares back at the oatmeal and water and for a moment he wants to throw them both at the door but he gives in and begins drinking by tipping the bowl slightly before eating the oatmeal with his hands. Once he is finished he curls up alongside the bed on the floor. 

  
  
  


Stiles makes his way up the stairs, once he is outside his bedroom door he mentally prepares himself for the worst, of food being strewn throughout the room and water all over his nice hardwood floors. Slowly he opens the door and lets out a small quiet gasp when he sees the empty food and water bowls, then he notices Derek sleeping curled into a ball on the floor. For a moment Stiles thinks how beautiful the man is despite all the cuts that are slowly healing. But then his father’s last words fill his head. ‘Emotions have no place in our line of work, you can't afford to fall in love with anyone, they will make you weak, don't give into your want for love like I did’ and he does exactly that. He pushes any emotions he has for Derek from his mind and slowly approaches the sleeping wolf. He nudges the prone form of the man with his shoe. Derek startles awake and scrambles away, pushing himself against the wall. Stiles stares at him with a blank expression. “I just came to explain to you how the sleeping arrangement will be,” Derek gave a short silent nod. “You will sleep at the end of my bed, you may have a blanket if you want it. You will  _ not _ get into my bed unless I give you permission but I do not foresee that ever happening.” Derek nodded. “Do you have any questions?” Stiles asked after a moment of silence. 

“Why...why the dog collar?” he asked just barely audible. 

“Because I told you..I’m going to make you my bitch, whenever we are in this room you will wear nothing but your boxers, you will entertain me in any way that I request, is that understood?” his voice was carrying the authoritative tone that reminded Derek of an alpha. “Yes.” he answered, when Stiles raised a brow Derek corrected himself. “Yes, sir...I understand.” Stiles gave a slight smile. “Good, now remove your clothes,” Derek quickly moved to follow the order . “When we are not in this room, you will be seen as my assistant. You will still carry out any order I give you without hesitation or question, understood?” Stiles asked as Derek slipped his tattered jeans from his body. “Yes, sir.” Derek replied. Once he was wearing nothing but his underwear Stiles toed out of his shoes and laid down on the bed, he pulled his phone from his pocket and began typing on it. “I have to make a phone call, I want you to massage my feet while I do so, you make a sound, I so much as hear you breathe too loud and you will be punished, we clear?” Stiles’ voice was back to being filled with venom. Derek gave a nod and took his place at Stiles’ feet. Slowly he began rubbing the arches and soles with his knuckles. He watched as Stiles put the phone to his ear but tuned out the conversation as he carried out the order. He hated how he was naked except for a damn dog collar around his neck in front of this man who was holding his life in the palm of his hand. Finally he was pulled out of his trance by Stiles sitting up and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. “Good boy...go shower and then you may sleep.” Stiles ordered as he rose and began to change into sleep clothes. “Yes, sir.” Derek replied before moving to the door that Stiles supplied a directing finger to. Derek stood under the spray of the water and wept. Once he could cry no more did he finally move his hand to his cock. He hated himself for being hard at the thought of being Stiles’ bitch but something about the mafia boss made him weak in the knees. He knew however that Stiles could never love someone like him. Practically a slave, when Stiles could have beatiful women and probably wasn’t even gay or at least bi like Derek was. He slowly stroked himself but then he couldn't hold it back and quickened his pace, soon he felt his climax approach and with a strangled whisper of “Stiles”, he shot into his hand. He allowed the water to wash it clean before turning the shower off and stepping out into the bathroom. A towel that wasn't there when he had entered the bathroom was laying on the sink. Derek felt fear flood through his body, what if Stiles had heard him, how did he not hear Stiles enter the bathroom? His nerves took control as he quickly dried himself, pulled his boxers back on, and stepped out of the bathroom to find Stiles laying on the bed his phone glowing in the dark room. The moon shone through the curtains to provide enough light to reveal a group of pillows and a blanket on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Thank you sir, for allowing the pillows and blankets.” Derek offered as he laid down. 

“Your welcome bitch, now go to sleep.” 

Derek said nothing in response, he merely closed his eyes and allowed sleep to claim him. 

Stiles waited an hour before turning off his phone and situating himself in his bed to get comfortable, did he allow the single word that the wolf had said in the bathroom flooded his memory. 

“ He's just a dog,” he whispered to himself before he too fell asleep. 

\---------------

Stiles woke up to the sunlight streaming into his room slowly he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, he stretched his arms above his head and moved to the bathroom to relieve his bladder. Once he returned, he noticed that Derek was awake but remained on his bed of pillows. “Get dressed in your pants from yesterday and then come to the dining room,” he left no room for argument and walked out of the room. Once the door closed Derek found his pair of tattered jeans. Slowly he slipped them on and then moved to the door. He quickly made his way down the stairs and entered the dining room. He was met by the view of a long wooden table that was occupied by numerous people, Stiles however sat at the head of the table. The mob boss gave Derek a glare and pointed to his side. Derek slowly moved his way to stand next to the human though when he was standing next to his captor, Stiles snapped his fingers and pointed a finger to the floor. It took a second for Derek to realize what he was asking, but once he caught up he dropped to his knees with his head bowed. “Alright,” Stiles began after a moment. “What are everyone’s plans for today?” Derek almost choked at the calmness and friendliness in Stiles’ voice but he managed to keep himself composed. 

“Me and Kira and Allison are going shopping again, we couldn't find a few things so we are expanding our range.” a female voice exclaimed. Stiles gave a nod to Derek who kept his head bowed but could feel the man’s eyes on him. “Derek, you will accompany Kira, Allison, and Lydia as they go shopping, you protect them, you do whatever they say as if it was an order from me, I don't care if they ask you to try on a skirt, you do it, is that understood?” Stiles growled with a quirked brow. 

“Yes sir, I understand.” Stiles gave another nod before turning back to Lydia. 

“Lydia, I ask that you get him some clothes..ones that will fit the role of an assistant please?” she gave a nod. As if they were one, her, Allison, and Kira rose to their feet, Derek scrambled to his feet and followed the trio of women. Once they were gone Stiles could feel the remaining sets of eyes on him. “What?” he asked casually. 

“What did you do to that boy?” he turned to Melissa. 

“I put the dog in his place like he deserved for attacking me like an animal.” Stiles answered back. He watched as Melissa sighed and looked away. “Admit it Stiles, you like him,” he heard Erica call out from the end of the table next to Boyd. 

“I don't like him, how can anyone like a werewolf that attacks first and asks questions later, he is a filthy mutt and will be put in his place. If any of you have any qualms about that I really don't care,” he rose from the table and went to exit the room. He paused and looked over his shoulder. “I can't like him...I can't be weak,” he said to the group before making his way up to his office. 

\----------------------------

Derek remembered what shopping with his sisters had been like when they were alive. Laura would take him and Cora to the mall and together they would drag him into numerous clothing stores, he would sit on any available bench while they picked out dresses and outfits before trying them on, if they purchased anything Derek would carry the bags for them until his arms were covered in numerous store bags. Shopping with these three women who he assumed worked for Stiles were no different. They had just walked out their tenth store and Derek’s arms were getting heavy from all the bags that they had handed to him. Luckily before they had left Allison grabbed a shirt from her boyfriends drawer and gave it to him along with a pair of his shoes. The shirt covered the dog collar that he was forced to wear but Derek could still feel it pushing against his adam’s apple whenever he swallowed and breathed. “Ok now time to shop for him.” he heard Lydia declare. They led him to a store called ‘Mens Warehouse’, Derek had heard of it but never ventured inside due to not being able to afford anything. Lydia led him to numerous wracks of suits. She would hold one up to him and if she liked it would hand it off to Allison, if she didn't she would return it to the rack. 

An hour or so later, they left the store with four suits for him and two pairs of dress shoes that Derek had grown nervous about when he saw the cost of. ‘How is he gonna make me pay him back for this?’ he thought to himself. They then store hopped from a Macy’s where they picked up at least ten pairs of jeans, shorts, and shirts, from henleys, to button up, to casual tee’s, they then went to calvin Klein where they picked him briefs, boxer briefs, it was also where Lydia made the comment that black underwear was well suited for him causing Derek to blush. They also managed to get him two pairs of sneakers at an under armour store and a pair of work boots. 

Once the shopping is done they load all the bags into the car before they all climb in, Derek sits in the back next to Kira who offers a small smile. “So who is hungry?” Lydia asks. Allison and Kira both call out an affirmative but Derek remains quiet, Lydia takes notice before looking at him in the rearview mirror. “Derek,” he looks back at her with uncertainty. “How about you decide.” Derek’s eyes widen but he shakes his head. 

“No ma’am..I can't, you decide..you're the driver after all.” he says, he knows it's a lame excuse but Lydia doesn’t call him out on it. “Ok..how about Olive Garden.” Kira and Allison once again cheer and again Derek remains quiet. Lydia smiles at him gently in the mirror but he bows his head. 

  
  


\-----------------------------

Stiles sits at his office on his computer, he called up a contact from the local police station to email him everything they can find on Derek, which turned out to be not as much as Stiles expected, he grew up in beacon hills which made Stiles raise a brow, most of his family was killed in a house fire that went under investigation. It had the looks of arson but nothing could be proven. His uncle was the only other survivor and the two of them moved out to New York where they have lived ever since. Just as he was about to send another email to the contact to bring up everything on Peter Hale, Derek walked into the office. Stiles gave him a glare and minimized the email tab. “Ever hear of knocking or is that too civilized for you?” He growled. Derek ducked his head to try to hide the hurt that flashed across his face. “I'm sorry sir.I..I will do better to remember that" He sputtered. 

“What do you want? I'm busy.” Stiles grumbled. He was really starting to hate having the werewolf around but he couldn't just cut him loose now. 

“I was wondering where you would want me to store the clothes that Lydia bought for me today?” Derek answered still with his head bowed. Stiles rose from his seat and grabs Derek by the bicep who let's out a yelp of surprise but allows himself to go limp and follow the human. Stiles leads him into his bedroom and shows him to a door. “This is an empty closet, I don't have all that many clothes myself, except for what I need despite what people might think, you may use this to store your clothes.” Derek nod and slumps into himself. “Thank you sir.” Stiles says nothing but moves to the door. “When you are done putting you clothes away stay in the here and remember what I told you yesterday.” Derek nods and Stiles leaves, Once Derek is finished organized and hanging his clothes up in the closet and putting the underwear in drawers located in a dresser that is also in the closet. He strips out of his shirt and jeans and sits on his collection of pillows. Hours later Stiles arrives in the room with the dinner from Olive garden that Derek has not eaten. “I brought you food and a drink.” Stiles says in a monotone. Derek nods and accepts the plate of food with a “thank you sir,” They eat in silence, Derek cleans his plate, having had to eat spaghetti and meatballs like a dog was hard but eventually he got the hang of it. “Good dog,” Stiles says and suddenly something in Derek snaps. 

“ENOUGH” he roars, his eyes flashing blue and he glares at Stiles who raises a brow but smiles at him. “I am not a dog for you to humiliate, I am a person who has rights and you have deprived me of them and it's wrong..” he roars but Stiles remains smirking at him. “I am tired of begging at your feet, waiting for you to tell me I did something good, I don't care anymore..you want to kill me? Then go ahead and kill me, death would be much better than humiliation...I'm not an animal...I'm not a monster.” he finishes. Only then does he realize he just yelled at the leader of the most dangerous crime family on the east coast. He bows his head and falls to his knees, he says nothing but awaits for the sound of a gun and the feel of a bullet entering his head...it doesn't come. Stiles freezes at Derek’s last string of words, he remembers what his mother told him when he first learned what their family did. “We may be mobsters  Mieczysław, but we are not monsters..never forget that. Stiles looked at the kneeling wolf and for a moment there was silence. Derek looks up at the human to and almost gasps when he sees Stiles’ mask break to reveal a flash of sadness. “Your right Derek, you're not an animal, so how about this, I’ll stop calling you dog, but you have to earn my trust,” Derek said nothing for a moment before he scoffed. 

“Yeah I just have to gain the trust of the mob boss that trusts no one.” Stiles felt his anger return. “It's things like that make me not want to trust you Derek..so speak like that to me again and your stay here might just worsen...now go to sleep.” Stiles said as he laid down. Derek said nothing for a moment. Before he nodded. “I'm sorry sir,” it was just a whisper but Stiles was still able to catch it. He said nothing but allowed sleep to embrace him. Derek moved to his collection of pillows and laid down before covering himself with his single blanket. “I want you to trust me,” he said out loud before closing his eyes and slipping into his own slumber. 


	2. Fitting into Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek attempts to fit into place within the mob family, it doesn't go as expected,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im posting this early, cause why not, Ima be that hoe

Derek woke to a note next to him. 

“ _ Get dressed and meet me in my office as soon as you wake up! _

_ -S _ ”

Derek immediately rose to his feet and went to his closest, he changed into a pair of black boxer briefs, throwing the old pair into a hamper, he also donned a pair of black socks, grey pair of jeans and a black button up, he looked at himself in the mirror and internally admitted how much of an angsty emo he looked but he still pulled up his shirt collar enough to mostly conceal the collar. He left the room and entered Stiles’ office. 

“You requested me sir?” he asked. Stiles said nothing but motioned toward the seat in front of him. The mafia boss was fingering through page after page in a binder. Once the wolf had taken the seat Stiles closed said binder and leered at the other man. “ “I know you are a few years older than me but that obviously doesn't affect your current situation,” Derek wanted to scoff at that. His  _ current situation _ as Stiles called it involved him subjecting himself to psychological torture and insults at the hand of a human who looked like a strong wind could blow him away. “I know you obtained your GED, so I wish to know what are you good at?” the question takes Derek aback for a moment. 

“May I ask why you wish to know?” Derek questions, he sees as this causes Stiles’ brow to twitch “because if you are going to be here, you are going to help out my business.. So besides being built and muscular..what else are you good at?” Derek frowns and thinks for a moment. 

“I'm good with math...anything having to deal with numbers,” Stiles nods at the information. The young mafia leader sits back in his chair before smirking. “Very well, when you are not assisting me you will check with Lydia to see if she needs any help with the finances, clear?” 

“Yes sir,” 

“Good, now go to familiarize yourself with the rest of the family.” Stiles goes back to his binder but Derek doesn't move. The younger man looks up in shock. “Are you disobeying a direct order?” Immediately Derek felt himself begin to panic.

“No sir, I promise..I'm just...I'm just curious,” Stiles gave a quizzical look before leveling a glare at the werewolf. “And what, pray tell, are you curious about?” Derek looked away for a moment. 

“You call the others your family?” before he could finish Stiles’ glare darkened even more 

“Yes they are my family, everyone here in this house is my family,” he paused before he gave Derek a cruel grin, “except for you..your more of the charity case, now go before I bleed you over my carpet, as messy as that would be!” Derek jumped from his seat and quickly left the room. He had made it to the stairs before his heart managed to slow down. He slowly descended the steps and found himself in the kitchen before he knew it. He saw that the rest of the house’s inhabitants were encircled around the dining room table, though they hadn't noticed him just yet. Slowly he entered the room and sat down at an empty seat, everyone turned to look at him. 

“Uh...sir has asked me to familiarize myself with you all.” he explained before shrinking back. A brown haired woman spoke up. “Well, Derek, I'm Melissa,” she said as she gestured to herself with a smile. “This thorn in my side is Scott,” the man next to her gave a feigned look of hurt. “Then you have Erika, Danny, you know Allison, Kira and Lydia, who by the way is celebrating her birthday today,” the redhead gave a smile to the wolf who offered a meek smile in return. “And you know….” she pauses at Isaac and Boyd who stare at Derek without a word. Derek looks away. 

“So Derek, are you a bitten wolf or a born wolf?” Lydia asks as she tries to break the ice. 

“I was born,” he answers quickly causing Melissa and Lydia to both flinch, everyone else says nothing and returns to their breakfast. Nothing else is said until Stiles enters the room, he ignores Derek who rises from his chair and kneels next to Stiles like yesterday. The head of the crime family says nothing to the rest of the group and breakfast passses quietly. Once everyone is cleared away Derek makes his way to find Lydia. He finds the redhead just about to enter her room on the upper floor. She notices him and waves him inside, hesitantly he follows. Once they are both in her room Lydia turns to Derek with a smile. “Let me guess, Stiles wants you to ask how to help me?” Derek raised a brow in wonder at how she already guessed it.

“Uh..yeah, I'm skillful in math and work great with numbers, if you ever need my assistance I will always be available to help,” he ducked his head as he spoke. 

“I'll keep that in mind Derek.” he nodded before leaving, without any idea what to do he returned to Stiles’ bedroom. He felt a sense of dread as he stripped down to his boxer briefs and put the shirt, jeans, and socks in his closet. He then went to sit on his pillows and pulled his knees to his chest as he stared into nothingness. Derek would later guess that he fell into a meditative state. 

He was pulled out of it though when the door to the room opened and Stiles entered. The older man turns his gaze to the younger. “I must see to some business, so I will be out for most of the day, in the meantime you can choose either Isaac or Boyd to stay back and watch you,” Stiles informs him 

“You mean to babysit me?” Derek snaps causing Stiles to raise a brow but the wolf notices a smirk creep across the humans lips “if that is what you want to call it go a head.” Derek says nothing for a moment but then he levels an expressionless stare at the mob boss. “I want Lydia,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before giving a nod, "it would be a good time for her to teach you the books.” Derek responds with silence. “Alright, get dressed and then we’ll go talk to Lydia." Derek does as instructed and once he is fully clothed he follows the human out of the bedroom and down the stairs into an office where the red head woman sits behind a large desk. She looked up at the two approaching me and offered a smile. “Lydia, as you know I am heading out to tend to business and Derek rather stay here with you than have Boyd or Isaac stay with him.” Lydia scoffs 

“He rather stay with the person who hasn’t treated him like garbage or abused him? Shocker, it truly is.” she sneered. Derek had to hide his smile behind his fist and fake a cough when the mob boss glanced at him. “Will you just keep an eye on him, teach him the books, it's gonna be his job anyway.” 

Lydia let out another laugh “you pay someone to do a job, what you mean is that it would be his assignment.” She ignored the eye roll Stiles threw at her in favor of smiling to the werewolf awkwardly standing to the side and watching as the two humans bickered. “Nonetheless, I think it's a great idea that he stays back and learns the books.” Stiles gave a nod before turning to Derek. “You behave and follow her every command and you will get a reward of anything you wish,” Stiles explains 

“Except for my freedom,” Derek interjects with venom in his words. 

“Except your freedom,” Stiles nods. “However I hear so much as a breath about you stepping out of line and I will send you back to your alpha in pieces is that understood?” Derek watches as the mobster persona takes over, and nods. Stiles looks between him and Lydia before leaving. Derek turns to Lydia who gives a bright smile and suddenly Derek feels warmth overtake his body as the smile reminds him of Laura. 

\-------

Working with Lydia despite her kindness is challenging. He manages to keep track of all the numbers and payments but the organization of it all is what throws him for a loop however after hours of practice and Lydia's teaching he manages to memorize where every penny goes and how to manage the influx of money. 

They just finish up six hours later when they hear the front door open and moments later Stiles enters the office. Derek immediately stands up and moves away from the desk giving Stiles his full attention. He’s not entirely sure why but it settles the feeling in his stomach to do so. Stiles says nothing but gives a smirk in his direction before turning to Lydia. 

“How did it go?” he asks in an even tone. 

“He behaved like I knew he would Stiles, stop worrying and treating him like a child.” she grumbles but Stiles ignores it in favor of turning to Derek. “Very well, you obeyed and behaved without me or Isaac or Boyd present, what do you wish for your reward to be?” Derek purses his lips as he thinks. Finally after a few moments he settles his mind and looks deep into Stiles’ eyes. “I want to see Peter, I want to see my alpha even for a few hours.” As the words escape his lips he immediately regrets it thinking that Stiles will shoot his request down and demand he pick something else. His fears are quenched however when the mob leader gives a nod. “Alright, I'll call him and set up a meeting for tomorrow. Now if you could go wait for me in the room I have something to ask Lydia.” Derek shakes off the shock of his request being accepted and quickly leaves the room before Stiles can change his mind. 

  
  


As he waits in the bedroom he shivers as the atmosphere suddenly feels cold to him which makes Derek raise a brow, werewolves normally run hot meaning that he shouldn't be cold unless it was well in the negative numbers for temperature. Before he can continue to internally question it though, the door opens and Stiles enters, but as he does Derek feels the cold recede and warmth spreads throughout his body which makes him even more confused. He watches as Stiles moves to stand in front of him but raises a brow at the expectant look that the human wears. Derek almost let's out a gasp as the sudden scent of arousal hits his nose. Searching Stiles’ eyes he can see the lust that fills them. ‘Does he expect me to thank him with sexual service?” he thinks and then remembered the words that the human told him when he first arrived  _ “you will entertain me in any way I see fit,”  _ and then it clicks. Swallowing his pride and trying to hide both his shame and fear Derek blinks back his tears and moves to kneel in front of the other man. With shaky hands he reaches up and undoes the zipper of the human’s pants and lowers them slowly. He chances a glance up to Stiles’ face but it remains emotionless. Derek continues his actions by hooking his fingers in the exposed waistband of the scarlet boxer briefs that the mob boss wears. Though before he can pull them down a hand suddenly snatches his wrist and forces him back. “What do you think you are doing?” Stiles asks. 

“I wa..I was...thanking you,” Derek stammers trying to calm his heart rate. 

“By giving me a blowjob? Why would I want you to give me a blowjob?” Suddenly a sliver of anger finds its way back into Derek’s mind and he glares at the man before him. “Yeah why would you? Wouldn't want a  _ dog to do _ that now would you?” he almost regrets saying it when Stiles takes a step back and for a moment a flicker of hurt flashes across the human’s face before it returns to its default expressionless mask. “First of all,” Stiles begins. “I told you I would stop calling you a dog and I've kept to that, so don't you start calling  _ yourself _ it either, understood?” Derek gives a nod and a muttered “yes sir” 

“And second, why would you think you need to thank me in such a way.” Derek wants to scoff but decides he better not test the man holding his life in his hands further. “Because you told me I am to entertain you in any way you see fit, how else am I supposed to do that?” Derek counters 

“I didn't mean you would be entertaining me with sex Derek, I'm not a rapist.” Derek frowns shamefully at the hurt that is crystal clear in Stiles’ voice. “I would never force myself onto you or force you to carry out sexual services.” Stiles sits down on the bed behind Derek and for a moment Derek continues looking down at his hands before the other man speaks again. “I was waiting to see what you would tell me what you learned today with Lydia.” Stiles huffs out as if he has been holding his breath the entire time. 

“Then why did you let me get so far, I almost had your dick hanging out, why didn't you stop me?” Derek chides 

“Because I was in shock, here I have this man who could easily kill me, on his knees about to pull me out and blow me...it took me for a loop,” despite his anger and confusion Derek can see his point. “I'm sorry,” the wolf mutters, he is shocked when he feels a hand on his shoulder. “No,  _ I  _ am the one who should be apologizing, I am sorry I made you feel like you needed to be servicing me, I should have clarified that when you first got here and we implemented the rules.” Derek says nothing. 

“I may not like you yet Derek but I promise you on my mother’s grave that I will never put you into that situation intentionally ok?” Derek gives another nod before turning back to the human. A pregnant beat passes between them before Derek begins explaining all that he learned with Lydia. Once he is finished he almost wants to capture the small smile on the human’s face before it fades just as quickly as it appeared. He also has to smother the warm feeling that finds its way into his chest when Stiles congratulates him and admits his pride for how quickly the wolf was able to learn the books. He watches as Stiles lets out a huff and lays back on the bed before giving the wolf a mischievous smile. “If you really want to thank me, I think a good foot rub will suffice.” Rolling his eyes Derek feels his anger flare at the thought of constantly being asked to rub the humans feet, how humiliating it feels and degrading, but nonetheless he sighs and places himself at Stiles’ feet and begins to rub his knuckles into the sole of the foot. He almost laughs at the hum of content that passes between Stiles’ lips and listens as the mob boss quickly falls asleep. 

He doesn't remember being drowsy himself but then the next thing he knows is he finds himself curling up on the bed at the other man’s feet with his back pressed against Stiles’ soles. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your support, I know this story is just starting out but so many people have already read it and that means a great deal to me to see it accepted and enjoyed!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below as they are greatly appreciated along with kudos!!!
> 
> Again I thank you for reading and showing support
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	3. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Peter have their meeting which leads to Stiles being angered by Peter. Derek pulls attitude with Stiles so the mob boss enacts a power play to show Derek exactly what he is able to pull off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning!!!!*
> 
> this chapter of the fic contains some dark Stiles and the death of a extremely minor original character so therefore I condone caution!!!!!

Stiles wakes up to the feeling of something pressed against him, opening his eyes he manages to stifle a gasp when he sees Derek laying curled into a ball against his feet. Immediately his mind goes to anger as he recalls the rules that he set for the wolf but when he hears Derek let out a whimper as he readjusts his position he can't bring it upon himself to continue being angry. 

He sits there for a moment longer watching the wolf sleep and for a split second he allows himself to embrace his feelings he has towards the wolf. That is until Derek slowly wakes up and then freezes as he realizes where he is. Jolting out of the bed Derek lands on his knees with a 

. He quickly looks to Stiles and the human can see the terror that fills the hazel orbs. In the blink of an eye the werewolf jolts out of the bed and lands on his knees before Stiles. “I'm sorry sir, I didn't mean to fall asleep in your bed it won't happen again I promise.” Stiles frowned before crouching down. “It's fine Derek, I'm not mad that you fell asleep,” Derek for a moment looks as if he doesn't believe him but then gives a nod. “Now get dressed, we are going to see Peter today,” Derek nods and moves to the closet and begins picking out clothes before getting in the shower. Roughly a half hour later he descends the stairs to find Stiles eating breakfast in the kitchen with Isaac and Boyd who throw him expressionless looks. Stiles offers him a small smile though and it makes Derek’s wolf yip in excitement. Pulling out everything he needs to make himself a bowl of cereal he can feel the three sets of human eyes on him but says nothing of it. As he sits down next to Stiles. The wolf says nothing as he eats. Though once he finishes he turns to the human and gives a nod. Stiles promptly stands and moves to the door, Isaac and Boyd follow close behind and Derek hesitates before he too falls in line. 

The drive to the meeting place is quiet, no one makes a sound though the three heartbeats pound in his ears. 

Finally after roughly an hour they arrived at a small diner, stepping out of the vehicle Derek could smell and sense his alpha from inside the restaurant. He turned to see Stiles beside him. “Lead the way,” Derek nodded and walked toward the entrance. With a deep breath he opened the door and stepped inside. There, in the back of the diner sat Peter smiling to the group. Slowly Derek approached his uncle. Taking a seat across from the alpha wolf Derek allows Stiles to sit next to him. Isaac and Boyd remain standing carefully assessing the older man. 

Peter turns to smile at Stiles. “All due respect but I believe this is private for family and pack,” this causes Stiles to scoff and for a moment Derek thinks that the mobster might have his guards shoot the alpha where he sits. “Respect acknowledged however, you not are only talking to your beta, or your nephew, you are also talking to my property therefore I will remain here.” Stiles counters with a cold expression. Peter stares at him for a moment before giving a brief nod and turning to gaze at Derek. “So nephew, how is your stay with Mr. Stilinski going?” before Derek can answer his uncle turns to Stiles, “he any good in bed? I used to ponder whoring him out for extra money but never got around to do it,” Derek is taken aback and for a moment he can smell the anger wafting off of Stiles before his scent goes completely neutral. 

“I haven’t used him in a sexual manner, nor do I plan to, you dogs are much too animalistic for my liking,” Stiles replies with a cold yet even tone. Derek sucks in a breath and glances to his alpha who is staring at the human like he is calculating if he would be able to kill Stiles before the guards acted. “It would be wise of you to forgo calling us werewolves 

not many other wolves will be as forgiving as I am,” Peter warns though Stiles smiles past it. “Oh please Peter, you can try to intimidate me all you want but we both know that when I came to collect my payment I was the one who walked away without a scratch from you hand while you were left bloody and wheezing from broken ribs,” Stiles counters and then waits for a moment. “Now if you are finished trying to be big and bad I brought you nephew here so you could talk to him but also because I have information I need you to be aware of.” Peter quirks a brow but nods and turns to his nephew. 

“I hope you are behaving yourself Derek, It would be a shame if I had to come and put you into your place again, maybe this time I'll dip the knife in wolfsbane so the cuts last longer,” Stiles is aware of how Derek tenses but says nothing for the moment. 

“I've been good alpha, I've listened to his orders and followed them just like you trained me,” Peter stares at him for a moment no doubt listening to his heart for any lies but then gives a nod. “That's a good pup, now what did you want to meet with me to talk about Mr. Stilinski,” Peter says acting as if Derek no longer exists. 

“Well I plan on moving back to my home of Beacon Hills, and I will be taking Derek with me,” Both Derek and Peter’s eyes widen in shock at the announcement. “I know that wolves in a pack have a hard time being away from their alpha so I was either considering asking you give Derek the alpha spark or coming with us to Beacon Hills,” Peter stares in shock at the human before letting out a laugh. “You think I would be willing to give the alpha spark to this weak, pathetic disgrace? Fat chance, as for following you to Beacon Hills, I don't think I will. I left that town because of what happened to my family, I have no desire to return,” Stiles observes Peter for a moment before smiling. “I could always have my guards hold you down as I order Derek to kill you,” Stiles smirks. Peter lets out a nervous chuckle 

“I'm his alpha, he wouldn't disobey an order from me,” Peter says. 

“I don't know Peter, with the way you've been treating him, I think he can find it himself to resist your order and slice your throat.” Peter sits there for a moment saying nothing. Stiles lets out a sigh. “Though I suppose that would be awfully rude of me, I suppose I'll just bring Derek with me and hope for the best.” Stiles rises from his seat. 

“You won't have to hope.” He turns to his nephew, Stiles watches as Peter flashes his eyes to Derek who’s eyes flash blue and then the younger werewolf let's out a pained whimper. “What did you do?” Stiles questions. 

“I made him an omega,” Peter answers casually. Stiles can see how Derek is trembling. Stiles watches him for a moment before schooling his features. “Come Derek, we are done here.” Derek nods before sliding out of the booth and following the mob boss out of the diner. He ignores Peter’s gaze on the back of his head. 

The drive back to the manor is silent. Stiles is aware of how Derek still trembles but still says nothing. Once they arrive Stiles orders Derek to wait in the room for him. The wolf nods and makes his way up the stairs. 

“What happened, why does he look like he just had his reason to live ripped out of him?” Stiles hears Lydia question behind him. 

“Because that is exactly what happened,” Stiles says as he continues to gaze up the staircase. Turning to the redhead Stiles allows his anger to show causing his best friend to ready herself for his tangent. “I told Peter about us moving to Beacon Hills and asked that he either give the alpha spark to Derek or he come with us, I was hoping for the latter but Peter wanted none of it, instead he made Derek an omega, he cut the only tie that Derek had left to his family and tossed Derek aside like trash,” Stiles growls. “And what’s more is that he was talking about how he had originally planned to whore Derek out like a prostitute for money but never got around to it, he also spoke of how he used to train Derek, threatened to dip a knife in wolfsbane and cut Derek with it so the wound would linger.” Lydia sucks in a deep breath. “I have been called a monster before Lydia, but not even I would do such cruel things to someone like Derek,” this catches Lydia by surprise. 

“What do you mean ‘someone like Derek’?” she questions with a slight smile. 

“I don't mean it like that Lydia and you know it, I mean it as someone who is innocent, who doesn't deserve such treatment,” 

“Stiles you have seen his eyes, they are blue, we both know what that means, he has taken innocent life.” she says “but I agree with you, what Peter did is beyond cruel, he's lucky I don't kill him myself.” Stiles nods and moves to climb the stairs but his arm is grabbed by Lydia, “I know you want to go up there Stiles but right now he needs to be left alone, if anything have Isaac or Boyd take him food but he needs alone time, he was just made an omega by his uncle, give him some space,” Stiles stares back at her before nodding. Turning his gaze to Isaac he orders, “take him up some food and silverware, knock on the door and leave it in the hallway,” Isaac nods and moves to carry out the order. Sitting in the dining room Stiles stares at the wood of the table, Lydia beside him though he asks to be left alone, nodding the redhead rises and leaves. Stiles waits around and hour before he can't take it any longer and climbs the stairs. 

\---

Derek is shaken from his sorrow by a knock on the door, slowly standing up and moving to it he takes a breath before turning the handle and opening the door. On the other side he finds Stiles standing there. Not knowing what else to do Derek moved to the side allowing the human to pass him and enter the room. Closing the door he turns to face the mob boss. “I'm sorry for how my uncle spoke to you,” Derek says still looking at the floor. 

"It's not your fault Derek, I don't blame you for what Peter said,” the human let out a sigh before sitting on the bed staring straight ahead away from Derek. “From what he said I know your uncle abused you, and that's not ok with me, you don't hurt your family, cause at the end of the day those in your family are the only ones that are going to have your back,” Derek nodded at this moving so he was sitting next to Stiles though a reasonable gap between them. “I don't personally know what it's like having your pack bond broken but from what I can see it's not pleasant.” Derek almost chuckled at that until he remembered that this was his captor speaking to him. But at the same time his wolf wanted nothing to bare his neck to Stiles and submit to him, despite this his human instincts were telling him that he should hate this man for all that he has done to Derek, the humiliation, the beating, the degradation. He hated it all. Fortunately he was able to keep his wolf in check and suppressed. “I still plan on moving us to Beacon Hills, it's quieter there and less crowded,” Derek nods and Stiles continues. “The bright side of us moving there is that since most of my family is from there they each have their own houses or ones that they share, me and you will be alone in my old home...would you be ok with that?” 

Derek doesn't know what possesses him to say his next words but they just surge out of him. “It's not like I have much of a choice, I follow your orders no matter what they are,” a quick flash of concern passes over Stiles’ face but then it's gone and replaced by mild anger. “Your right, you don't have a choice. So we are going to Beacon Hills and you are going to be separated from your alpha and your uncle,” he stands and moves to the door but stops before leaving. He looks over his shoulder, “don't forget my rules Derek,” Derek quirks a brow before the warning sinks in fully. Letting out a sigh he stands and begins removing his clothing. Once he is in nothing but his boxers Stiles nods and closes the door behind him as he leaves. 

Derek wishes he could take back his words, but he knows he can’t, he just messed up a good, peaceful moment between him and the man who could have him killed at any moment and now he feels like a fool. He moves to the bed of pillows and lays down. 

\---

Derek wakes up sputtering as a cold blast of ice water shocks him into consciousness. Shaking his head to try to rid himself of the freezing water he looks up to see a smirking Stiles, before he can say anything the human begins to speak. “You know, what you said yesterday reminded me of what I brought you here for, to punish you for giving me these scars,” Stiles says gesturing to the marks on his face. “So how about we have some fun yeah?” Derek opened his mouth to speak but was met with a rough slap. “That was rhetorical question, get up and follow me,” 

“May I put on clothes sir?” Derek gritted out causing Stiles to quirk a brow at him 

“No,” and with that the human left the room, Derek at his heels. 

Derek hated how his heart began to beat faster as they descended the stairs into the basement. “We leave for Beacon Hills in two days so, but I have a few things I need to take care of before that happens, and you are going to have a front row seat to the show,” 

Derek says nothing as Stiles pulls up a chair into the middle of the room, he glares at Derek and snaps his fingers, remembering his first day with Stiles he moves and kneels next to the human. Moments of silence pass between them until Boyd and Isaac enter with a third man between them. “Ahhh Dante, how nice of you to join us,” Stiles says with a smile. The man ‘Dante’ returns the smile before glancing to Derek who remains kneeling in his place, wearing nothing but his crimson boxer briefs. “Who is the stiff? And why is he naked?” Derek wants to run and hide but is afraid to imagine how Stiles would punish him. 

“That's Derek, my pet werewolf, but don't worry about him, he doesn't speak unless I give him permission,” Dante nods and smiles

“Got yourself a bitch huh?” Dante laughs. For a moment Derek thinks Stiles is going to scold him for speaking of Derek in such a way with their agreement in place but the mobster just laughs. “Yes, he is mine, but now let's get down to business,” Dante nods and continues to stand even as Stiles retakes his seat next to Derek, carding his fingers through the werewolf’s hair. Derek has to force himself not to lean into the touch, it's difficult but he manages. 

Derek continues to stare at the floor as Stiles and Dante speak about how Dante has brought in a lot of money for Stiles and that he should be proud. However what really gets his attention is when Stiles’ voice goes cold as he glares at Dante. “Now, onto the real reason I asked you to meet with me.” Derek can hear the quick blip of Dante’s heart and suddenly his scent is filled with anxiety. “You have brought in a lot of money for me Dante and for that I thank you, however if you think I have noticed that some of the earnings are missing then you are either stupid or just lazy, personally I think it's a mixture of both,” Derek feels Stiles’ fingers tense in his hair. Before Dante can defend himself Boyd and Isaac move forward to grab him by the arms keeping him between them. 

“You see Derek,” Stiles begins. “I allowed you to see a side of me that not many people have had the honor of witnessing, you saw me go soft for you because I truly felt pity for how your uncle treated you, how he abused you, how he kicked you out of his pack,” Stiles’ fingers roughly grab his hair and pull back till the wolf is looking into the human’s eyes. “And what did you do? You gave me attitude, saying you don't have a choice on what you want to do,” Stiles scoffs as he releases Derek’s hair and stands to his feet. “That's where you would be wrong Derek, you do have a choice, you always have a choice. You can either behave and follow my rules and respect me and I will treat you like a person. Or you can do the exact opposite and be punished.” Stiles begins circling Dante keeping his eyes focused on Derek who stares back at him in confusion and worry. Stiles stops in front of his chair once again and turns to Dante. “I don't like people stealing from me Dante, but it's alright, I had Isaac and Boyd pick it up from your place while you were out on your morning run today, why do you think they were waiting for you,” Stiles smirks. “But I can't let an infraction go unpunished so…” he trails off before sighing and snapping his fingers. Immediately Dante is spun into Boyds’ arms who holds the middle man in place as Isaac produces a knife. Stiles takes a seat and resumes petting Derek’s hair as he and the werewolf watch his guard mutilate Dante. Derek suspects it happens faster than how he viewed it from shock because to him it feels like ages before Isaac pulls away from Dante and Boyd releases the man. Derek stares at the bloody human. His face and chest are slashed, there is not a speck of clean skin on him as blood covers the entirety of it. Derek watches as Dante crawls forward away from Boyd and Isaac only to end up at Stiles feet. 

The mafia leader bends down and takes Dante’s jaw into his hand. Holding his free hand out, Derek watched as Isaac placed the knife he had used into his boss’ hand. Stiles held the blade to Dante’s throat and smiled. “Umieraj w pokoju,” and with that Stiles slit the man’s throat. Stiles handed the knife back to Isaac and rose to his feet. “Take care of the body before it stinks up the place please,” Boyd nods and grabs onto Dante’s legs. Stiles signaled Derek to follow him and left the room. 

Stiles said nothing as he climbed the stairs to his bedroom with Derek at his heels and Derek was fine with that. He watched as once they entered their shared room Stiles began stripping off his bloody clothes before entering the bathroom. Derek found his body working on autopilot. He quickly found himself sitting in the corner of the bedroom staring down at his feet. The sound of the shower running filling his ears. 

\---

Stiles knew that he had scared Derek with his little show, but that’s exactly what he meant it as, a show of strength, a way to show Derek what Stiles is capable of. As he finished his shower he turned off the water and exited the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. He knew that it would make Derek uncomfortable but right now he was still somewhat annoyed and angry with the wolf for his comment the previous night. He was not expecting Derek to be shaking in the corner of the bedroom furthest away from the bathroom. Quirking a brow Stiles approached his closet, which Derek was sitting near, and pulled on clean clothes. As he exited he turned to look at Derek and took a step toward the wolf. The whimper that escaped the man caused any and every ounce of anger Stiles held to fade. Letting out a sigh he moved to sit cross legged in front of the werewolf. Derek’s shaking worsened and Stiles had to silence the voice in his mind reminding him that he had been the cause of it. “Derek, can you look at me?” 

Derek said nothing and continued shaking, letting out another sigh Stiles fixed Derek with a stare. “Derek, look at me, that's an order,” immediately Derek’s gaze snaps to him. “I'm not going to hurt you Derek, I only showed you that because you were rude to me last night and you needed to see that I don't take to being disrespected softly, is that understood?” 

“Yes, sir,” Derek responded nodding his head. 

“Good, now come on and get dressed, let's go have lunch.” Derek slowly stood to his feet and moved to his closet and began pulling on clothes. He soon left the bedroom and found Stiles and Lydia sitting on stools in the kitchen eating salads. Derek found one made for him as well next to Stiles’ sitting on the stool next to the mob boss he began eating the green food. 

“You excited to go back home to Beacon Hills Derek?” Lydia suddenly asked and for once Derek questioned whether he actually wanted to go home. 

“I don't know yet,” he answered causing the red head to nod her head. Stiles however sent him a concerned look. 

Derek ignored it in favor of finishing his lunch, letting the silence surround them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So i know its a common trope for Derek to be abused and degraded by mobster Stiles and this may seem basic and cliche, however i can promise you I am not one for cliches so just bear with me and I promise you that you will enjoy this story!
> 
> now that the formalities are out of the way, did you enjoy the chapter? 
> 
> If so let me know what you thought in the comments below!! Any and ALL support is greatly appreciated and loved!!!
> 
> the next update will most likely be on Tuesday barring any unforeseen occurrences.
> 
> Happy Reading as always 
> 
> -Grim 
> 
> Also shout out to my friend Patriq for helping me with the Polish!!! 
> 
> "“Umieraj w pokoju" = "die in peace"


	4. Brand New Situation, Same Old Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the move to Beacon Hills underway Derek cant decide if he is happy about it or if he is worried, He also doesn't know how to act around Stiles once they arrive in the new house leaving the two of them in solitude away from the others. 
> 
> Stiles begins to have conflicting thoughts about Derek, having the man in his childhood home strikes a nerve with him but he cant decide if its a good or bad.
> 
> His father's instructions are starting to lose their grip on him...what are they going to be replaced by he wonders

Derek watched as Stiles packed his clothes into a luggage container, Derek had already done it after breakfast but now that it was after dinner he was shocked to see the mob boss doing it instead of ordering Derek to take over. 

As if the mobster had read his thoughts he turned to the wolf. “Take over while I call our cleaning company to make sure the homes are prepared for when we arrive,” 

“Yes sir,” Derek responded as he moved to replace Stiles in packing the articles of clothing. Stiles had moved up their timetable of leaving for Beacon Hills to tomorrow of all times. The mob boss explained that he wanted to get as far away from Peter as quick as he could. Derek understood the logic but he was still hesitant to leave his uncle, his former alpha, the memory of his uncle breaking the pack bond sent a shiver up his spine. 

Derek had just finished putting the last pair of socks in the luggage bag when Stiles walked in. the human took notice of his slumped shoulders but said nothing. Examining the werewolf’s work Stiles nodded. “Good job and thank you,” Stiles said. Derek however said nothing just moved to the side. 

Stiles noted how Derek had become quiet since the meeting with Peter and the whole power play he pulled which was understandable but it was still concerning. Putting his bag by the door Stiles moved to lay down on the bed, he glanced over to Derek coming out of his walk in closet wearing nothing but a pair of navy blue briefs. He watches as the werewolf moves to shut off the light before laying down on his cluster of pillows, “hey Derek?” he calls out into the dark.

“Yes sir?” he hears back 

“Are you going to be ok without an alpha?” Stiles knows that wolves without alphas can go crazy and is concerned about the well being of his family should Derek go psycho. 

“I can't answer that sir, wolves can go feral without a pack or an alpha, but for some reason ever since he broke the bond I still feel anchored,” for a moment Stiles says nothing in response. But then he responds. “Would you be able to warn me if you were about to go feral?” 

“I can't answer that Sir, I've never asked a feral wolf, they are usually killed,” Stiles decides to let the topic drop at that. Adjusting his position on the bed Stiles closed his eyes and allowed sleep to embrace him

Derek on the other hands finds himself remembering when he was ordered by the human to look at him, the feeling of his wolf letting out a whimper as Stiles’ voice became authoritative. After moments of pondering the incident Derek let out a sigh and closed his eyes.

\---

Derek woke up to being nudged by Stiles. “Get up, we have to be at the airport in an hour and a half.,” Stiles said as he turned and walked to the bathroom. Standing to his feet Derek stretched his muscles before huffing and joining Stiles who was brushing his teeth. Once they finished Derek collected a towel from the cabinet and stripped out of his briefs before stepping into the shower. 

After his shower he wrapped his towel around his waist and made his way into the bedroom and grabbed a suit that was laid out for him by what he assumed was Stiles. Pulling on the clothes he turned to the human who gave him a nod. “Come on let's go, I don't need Lydia yelling at me so early in the morning.” Stiles grabbed his own luggage before heading out the door. Derek looked around the room and almost frowned at how he had grown so accustomed to being kept here that it felt odd to leave it. Pushing those thoughts aside Derek grabbed his bags and followed the human out and down the stairs.

Everyone was waiting for them in the kitchen, as soon as he stepped of the final step Derek was approached by Lydia who pulled a pair of sunglasses out of her back pocket. “I figured you'd look good with these on,” she smiled as she hooked the accessories onto the breast pocket of his suit jacket. She then also grabbed his hand and clasped a gold watch around his wrist. “There, now you look like an actual assistant.,” she turned to Stiles “good choice on the black suit and red shirt Stiles,” both Derek and Stiles almost gaped at the wink she paired with her compliment but before they could say anything the redhead turned on her heel and moved to the door. 

Derek chanced a glance at Stiles but the human ignored it. ‘ _ Why am I not surprised?”  _ Derek thought as he huffed and followed Lydia out of the house. Outside were four black S.U.V.s not knowing which one he was going to ride in Derek sighed and turned to the door where Stiles was just coming from. “Where in the second from the front,” he said simply, nodding as Derek moved and opened the trunk of the vehicle. Depositing his luggage Derek turned and grabbed Stiles’ bags and laid them down next to his. The other man didn't say anything, instead he climbed into the back seat of the S.U.V. 

Closing the trunk Derek climbed in on the other side of Stiles. Few moments later Boyd entered the driver’s seat and started the engine. A pause, and then they were pulling away from the manor in which Derek had just managed to become accustomed to. 

The ride to the airport was filled with uncomfortable silence and honestly Derek enjoyed watching Stiles twitch, he did however hate the curious glances he was being sent by Boyd. 

As they pulled onto the airfield Derek almost wanted to be shocked by the jumbo jet that awaited them but knowing how Stiles lived he couldn't find it in himself to be surprised. He was however relieved to find that he didn't have to load the luggage from the vehicles into the storage compartments of the plane. Instead a male flight attendant was carrying out that duty. Derek stepped behind Stiles and followed him onto the plane. The interior of the plane screamed billionaire, against the walls were extended white leather couches with intermittent cup holders and arm rests. A jumbo flat screen TV sat at the far end wall in between two doorways that lead to a separate part of the plane. Stiles slumped down on the couch and groaned. Sitting on the opposite couch Derek placed his hands on his knee, the others filed in and placed themselves around the furniture. Melissa turned on a movie on the TV and soon a comfortable silence filled the plane. 

\---

The five and a half hour flight went smoothly for Derek who was left to sit in glorious peace by the others. Though as they landed the peace was interrupted by the sound of the wheels hitting the tarmac. Once the plane came to a stop everyone filed out, their bags were being loaded into another set of S.U.V.s Stiles climbed into the back seat and Derek did the same. Again Boyd was their driver though Erica joined them in the passenger’s seat. “Welcome home boss,” the blonde jokes 

“Thank you Erica, now take me home.” Stiles smiles back. 

The drive home was filled with occasional jokes from Erica. Closing his eyes Derek managed to fit a nap in, falling asleep to the soothing thrum of the road. 

\---

“Wake up Derek,” he heard Stiles say. Slowly opening his eyes he awakened to the sight of Stiles staring at him from his open car door. Silently sitting forward Derek unbuckled his seat belt and then exited the vehicle. The house that awaited him didn't strike him for something the head of a infamous mobster would live in, if anything it reminded him of something a old married couple would retire in. the gray farmhouse stood in the middle of nowhere but looked as if it was comfortable in the seclusion. Derek followed Stiles inside while carrying his bags. He heard the S.U.V. pull away, signaling Erica’s and Boyd’s leave. As soon as the door was closed Stiles’ demeanor changed and Derek was almost caught off guard. “Ok,” the human began. “New place new rules.” Derek rolled his eyes but joined Stiles as he moved to sit at table in the kitchen. “First of all because we are alone in this house, and because I don't trust you not to hide a knife, your clothing rule still stands.” he explained, ‘however I am willing to allow you to wear at the very least a pair of shorts.” Derek raised his brow at the amendment to the rule. 

“Thank you sir,” he said with a nod. 

“Second rule,” Stiles began. “No going into the basement. My reasoning for that need not be known. As long as you don't go down there we won't have problems. I also want you to take care of the house, I will help when I am not working, is that understood?”

“I understand both rules sir,” Derek again nodded. 

“Good, now these rules are really hard to break so I'm just gonna say this once, you break any of these rules, or if you mouth off, or ignore an order, I will find some way to make sure you don't do it again,” Derek watches as Stiles’ eyes turn dark. “And trust me, I don't need Boyd or Isaac here to put you in your place, I know how to do it myself.” 

Derek this time just nodded without a word, he knew full well that Stiles was not some human to be trifled with, he would have no qualms about putting Derek back in line, werewolf or not. 

Clapping his hands together Stiles smiled. “Good, now that the formalities are out of the way go change and put your bags in the hallway upstairs, I'll show you to your room after dinner.”

“I get my own room?” Derek hated how he sounded surprised and hopeful,” 

“Yes you do, but don't forget, you still are to entertain me in anyway I see fit, If I ask you to come in and read me a fucking bedtime story while wearing a blues clues onesie..you will make it happen, savvy?” 

“Understood,” Derek responded.with a slight look of confusion and fear that one day Stiles would ask for that to happen. The werewolf stood and grabbed his bags, pulling out a pair of black basketball shorts Derek easily found the bathroom and stripped out of his suit. Pulling on the only pair of clothes besides his briefs he was allowed to wear he stepped out of the bathroom and back into the hallway. Storing laying the suit on his luggage he descended down the stairs to find Stiles still sitting at the table. 

:I messaged Isaac, he'll be over in a bit to drop off food, you will answer the door, take the food, thank him and then join me in the living room,” Stiles said leaving no room for debate. 

Derek nodded. And moved about the house. 

He managed to explore the bottom floor before there was a knock on the door. Sighing to himself the werewolf opened it only for two bags of chinese food to be thrusted into his arms. “Thank you,” he gritted out. 

‘Whatever,” was the other man’s reply before he turned on his heel and walked away. 

Stepping back into the house he closed the door before walking into the living room and setting the bags of food next to Stiles who was casually lounging with his feet kicked up on the coffee table in front of the tv which was playing some action movie. 

“Did you thank him?” Stiles asked without even looking at Derek.

“Yes,” Derek sighed as he sat in a recliner adjacent to the couch. 

“Good boy,” Stiles smiled as he opened one bag before handing it to Derek, inside was a plastic container of sweet and sour chicken, an egg roll, and a few crab cakes. Pulling out the container of food Derek began eating silently. 

\---

Later that night after both werewolf and human had eaten and watched a few movies Stiles rose and stretched, “I'm heading to bed, follow me and I'll show you to the spare room,” Derek said nothing as he rose and trailed behind the other man. 

His room was directly across the hall from Stiles’. As he placed his luggage on the floor next to his bed the human spoke up. “Another thing, don't go into my room, in turn I won't come in here is that understood?” 

“Yes,” Derek answered. He was grateful for the sanctuary that the mob boss allowed.him. 

“Good,” Stiles said before turning his back to the werewolf. As an afterthought he added over his shoulder. “Goodnight Derek,” 

“Goodnight Sir,” Derek whispered back.

Closing his bedroom door Derek sighed before collapsing on his bed. Sleep soon took him into it's dark embrace.

Stiles laid in his bed for a while, contemplating the rising feelings he was discovering he harbored for Derek, yet still his father’s words echoed in the back of his mind. However just as quickly as those thoughts had come they were replaced by the words of his mother. “Never let anyone tell you what you can and can not feel, follow your heart over your instincts.” 

“I want to follow my heart mama, but I don't know if it's going to lead my to my happiness,” he muttered as he turned on his side to look at his closed door, he knew very well that it and one other door were the only things separating him from the werewolf. And for once Stiles was glad he had all the rooms in the house soundproofed. “Or if it'll cause me to lose my heart,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the support you have shown thus far to this story!!!!
> 
> I apologize for any mistakes made in this chapter, I wrote it around 10 pm and finished around midnight so tiredness played a factor but I was stubborn and wanted to get this cranked out!!!
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below as I enjoy seeing what you think will happen and how you perceived this chapter!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


	5. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles have yet another altercation but the end result is anything but ordinary.

Waking up found Derek looking around frantically before remembering that he was in Beacon Hills, that he was safe even though he was living in the same house as a man who has killed many people before. 

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Derek rose to his feet. Stretching his arms above his head he sighed as he heard a quiet  _ pop _ and a release of tension. Moving to the doorway he trained his hearing but heard nothing. Slowly opening the door he made his way downstairs. Entering the kitchen he opened the fridge to find it stocked full of food. Not knowing what else to do Derek began pulling out eggs and everything he would need to make omelettes. 

\---

Stiles woke up and laid in bed for a few moments as he replayed yesterday's events back in his head. He knew that Derek didn't fully trust him and he understood why, who would ever trust a mobster. As that thought surfaced Stiles felt a pang in his heart.raking his hand over his face Stiles sat up and slid out of bed. He moved to his closet and changed into a fresh pair of clothes. Exiting his bedroom Stiles made his way down the stairs. He was met with the sight of Derek following the rules and only wearing a pair of basketball shorts. He smiled as he watched Derek cooking breakfast. As he sat on a stool at the end of the counter he watched as Derek’s back muscles contracted and relaxed and honestly he wanted to watch it for the rest of his life. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Derek turned and placed a plate in front of him. “Thank you,” Stiles said as he began eating his food. Derek leant against the counter as he began eating his own plate of food. Stiles again queried a brow. “You could sit down next to me and eat Derek, you don't have to stand.” he was puzzled as to why the werewolf rather stand than sit.

“I'm fine standing sir,” Derek replied, not looking at Stiles. Letting out a sigh Stiles placed his fork on the counter top and looked to the werewolf. “Alright, cut the shit, what's wrong?” Stiles demanded 

Now it was Derek’s turn to let out a sigh. “All due respect sir, but I don't want to tell you what's wrong, you wouldn't understand.” this angered Stiles. His anger resulted in Stiles slamming his fist into the counter before lunging to grab Derek by his throat and pulling him over the island. “I don't care whether you think I will understand or not, it's not your place to think anything about me, now I asked you what your problem is so now here it is as an order.” he growled. “What is your problem?” he gave a final squeeze against Derek’s throat before releasing the wolf who promptly gasped for breath. Once he was able to compose himself he sent a shocked and fearful look to the human. He was met with a glare. Sighing he slumped in on himself. “I should be feeling worse about being kicked out of Peter’s pack but I'm not, it's like my wolf never truly accepted him as pack,” he explained. “And now, I'm back in Beacon Hills which should make me happy and I am, but at the same time we actually aren’t that far from where my family was murdered because of my actions.” Stiles said nothing, not that he didn't plan on asking about it, right now just didn't feel like the proper time to do so. “And now I'm here with you, and I..’ he paused for a moment. “I don't know where I stand with you, one moment you tolerate me, the next your helping me out of a minor panic attack and now you're choking me over a kitchen island.” Stiles was caught off guard for a moment but managed to keep his features schooled. “Pick a line Sir, either tolerate me, hate me, or whatever but these 180s are really becoming hard for me to keep up with.” 

Stiles gave a nod of his head. And finished the last bite of his omelette. “Your absolutely right, I have been giving you 180s lately so please if you would follow me into the living room. Stiles turned and left the kitchen before Derek could ask what was going on. Deciding it better to not argue Derek did follow the human. 

As he entered the living room he felt hands wrap around his throat, before he could react he was shoved forward with enough force to send him to his knees, just as his kneecaps impacted with the hardwood floor he turned his head only to be met with a knee slamming into his nose. The strike sent him sprawling. Reaching out for anything to pull himself up with turned out to be a bad move as a foot was slammed onto the appendage with enough force that Derek heard the bones break. “You want to tell me to ‘pick a lane?” that's not how this works Derek,” Stiles yelled as he circled the injured werewolf. “You don't get to tell me how to feel,” he growled as he used his foot to roll Derek onto his back. “You assume my intention was to send you mixed signals about where you stand with me, but that's where you would be wrong, yet again.” Derek stared with wide eyes at the man standing above him. “You want to know where you stand with me Derek?” Stiles questioned with anger filling his voice. “This is where you stand, below me because you are nothing,” a kick to his side caused Derek to groan and wince. “But a pathetic,” another kick. “Useless omega werewolf,” the final word was paired with the heel of Stiles foot coming down into Derek’s stomach causing the werewolf to lurch forward and spit out a large glob of blood. Stiles stepped back from his handy work and glared at the wolf. “Understand your place now Derek?” 

“Y-yes s-sir,” Derek panted out between breaths of trying to will the pain away. 

“Good, don't you ever tell me how I should feel or how i should handle my emotions,” Stiles said as he turned away and moved to exit the living room. “And just so you know,” he called over his shoulder. “I wasn't trying to send you mixed signals, I was trying to show you that I was beginning to trust you,” 

Derek couldn't respond as Stiles walked away. He heard footsteps climb the stairs and move down the hall before they fell silent. Crawling to grab onto the edge of the couch Derek pulled himself into a sitting position before with a deep breath he rose to his feet. A part of his mind told him that he should leave Stiles alone and let him cool off while another told him that he should run and throw himself at the human’s feet and beg for forgiveness.” deciding to go with the former Derek grabbed an ice pack from the freezer and held it to his side. He could feel his wounds healing albeit slowly, they were still healing.

\---

Stiles roared with anger as he entered his room. Grabbing a random object from his desk he threw it at the wall relishing in the crash that accompanied it's impact. However as he looked down at what he had thrown his eyes filled with tears as he realized that it had been one of the very few pictures he had of him with  _ both _ of his parents. His father never liked taking many pictures of them all together in fear that someone would come to find Stiles and Claudia and kill them as a way to get at Noah. Sobs raked through his body as he trudged over to the broken picture frame. Kneeling down he plucked the photo from the wreckage and stared at it. He almost swore he felt two sets of hands on his shoulders. Both the voices of his mother and father filling and mixing in his head. 

“ _ Never give into love, it will get you and the ones around you killed, you must rule with an iron fist and leave any emotions you have at the door because they will get you nowhere in life" _

_ “You must allow your heart influence your instincts otherwise you will never have a stable foundation of a business, those who work for you will fear you and nothing turns people against you faster than fear, you must love and cherish those people who prove their worth for it as in the end they will be the reason you survive.” _

Letting out a frustrated sigh as the voices continued to fill his head, Stiles stood and laid down on his bed, pulling out his phone and grabbing the earbuds on his bedside table he quickly began playing his music playlist in attempt to drown them out. 

\---

Derek slowly made his way up to his bedroom and carefully laid himself on the bed. Groaning as the motion made his side tense causing a flash of pain. Finally he was able to lay on his back and closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. 

Eventually he was able to get the pain to subside but in doing so sleep grabbed him and pulled him into its arms. 

He was awoken by a hand on his shoulder hours later, opening his eyes his brows shot upward lurching forward Derek shot off the bed like it was a plank full of nails. Falling forward onto his knees he quickly scrambled to the corner of the room. “Please Sir, no more, I can't take it, I'll be good, I'll behave just please don't hurt me,” he wasn't aware he was crying until he felt a tear fall onto his arm,” 

Stiles watched on as the werewolf had been reduced to that of a broken human. Approaching the other man resulted in Derek hiding his face in his arms as he pulled his knees to his chest. He was repeating “No” like it was the only thing he could say. Sighing to himself Stiles moved and sat next to the werewolf but made no attempt to touch him. They both sat there for a moment before Derek’s sobs turned to sniffles. Looking up from his arms he found Stiles staring at the doorway. 

“You're not...you're not going to finish what you started?” Derek asked hesitantly 

“If I finished what I started long ago, none of us would be in this position,” Derek wasn't exactly sure what that meant but said nothing. “When I was eleven years old my mother died, I was there in her hospital room as the life left her eyes, I watched my own mother leave this world.” Stiles said after a moment of silence. “Her last words to me were follow my heart and not my father.” At the time I didn't exactly know what she had meant but a year later I understood.” he explained. 

“My dad became a drunk after her death, there wasn't a moment he didn't have a flask of whiskey with him on his hip.” Stiles sighed. “The drinking made him paranoid, he was always ranting and raving about how people were trying to usurp him and overthrow him, how they had killed my mom and now they were coming for him and I.” Stiles turned to glance at Derek who was watching with a confused yet solemn expression. “He died two years ago, the alcohol killed his liver and in the end killed him...his last words to me were that love is weakness, that emotions get you killed and how I should run this business with an iron fist and fear. Ever since they died it's like both my parents are in my head and they are both yelling at me on how to run this organization and how I should live my life,” this information makes Derek feel his heart jump into his throat. “I want to do both, I want to run this organization like my father did before my mother died, when we had rules, a code, when we had morales and ethics. But I also want to live my life with the love and compassion that my mother wanted me to have, I just don't know how to get it back,” Derek could smell the saltiness of tears coming from Stiles. 

Letting out a sigh Derek looked down at his hands. “When I was sixteen I met a girl, her name was Paige, I loved her and she hated me,” he smiles and lets out a huff that is almost a laugh. “Eventually she gave in after she told me she would only talk to me if I could play any instrument in the band room at school,” 

“What did you play?” Stiles questioned. 

“The triangle,” Derek replied, causing Stiles to let loose a hearty laugh. 

“She thought I was full of shit and to be honest I was, back in high school i was the popular basketball player, I was the jock and she was the band nerd but I felt something for her I had never felt before and I wanted to explore it. Eventually we started dating in secret because I didn't know how my mother would react to me dating a human.” Derek explained. “One day there was a summit for alphas going on meaning that the nearest alphas would come into neutral territory and discuss anything going on around their pack territories.” Stiles nodded in understanding. “An Alpha named Ennis had just lost his beta and in his state of mindlessness he saw Paige and bit her hoping to replace the fallen beta,” Derek paused for a moment before he continued. “The bite..it doesn’t...it doesn’t always work, sometimes the body rejects it ending in death,” Stiles immediately knew where this was going, “her body rejected the bite and in her pain she asked me to make it end...I killed her to end her suffering but in doing so..I killed an innocent, I killed the girl I loved.” Tears pooled in his eyes. “Shortly after that I met a girl named Kate, she was smart, funny and daring and I loved every part of her, I thought she loved me back. She used to take me into the woods and we would talk for hours, she asked some fishy questions but in my blind attraction for her I answered them all. They were about my family, where they worked, when they would be home, when we had dinner, when everyone went to bed, she asked me about the wiring for my house. One day I was so angry from school that I accidentally shifted in front of her. Instead of being repulsed she told me that she found me beautiful in my beta shift, said it was amazing what I am, she was lying to my face and I didn't even catch it.” 

Stiles wanted nothing more than to pull Derek into his arms but knew that it wasn't what the werewolf needed, what he needed was to get this out of his system just like Stiles had. 

“One day, my sister Laura picked me up from my late basketball game, when we got back to the house it was engulfed in flames, with my family trapped inside, Kate had lined the house with mountain ash preventing anyone from getting out and keeping me from being able to save them,” he let out a deep breath. “My sister found Peter severely burned and rambling maniacally. Because of my mom’s death and Laura being her second Laura became alpha of me and Peter, she took us to New York to lay low and mourn, Peter healed and cornered me into explaining how Kate had gotten so close to us and how she knew to use mountain ash..when I confessed Laura left to come here, back to Beacon HIlls,” Derek hangs his head as the memory surfaces. “She alpha commanded me to stay with Peter, a few days later Peter was sitting at our table when he doubled over as he became the alpha, meaning Laura had died” 

Letting out another breath he continued. “At first Peter said nothing to me, he ignored me and that's what concerned me the worst, but then one day he came home and grabbed me around my throat and threw me into the wall. He kept yelling how it was all my fault, how I am the reason that my family is dead, he very well could have made me an omega then but for some reason he didn't,” Derek shrugs “Every day he would come home from a bar or a casino and beat me always ranting about how I need to be punished for aiding in the killing of my pack. After a while I accepted it believed it...i still do...and the worst thing is, I can hear them too,” he looked to Stiles “i can hear the voices of my family yelling at me that because of me they are dead, because I was a foolish horny kid I got my parents, my sisters, my brothers, and my aunt killed..Laura’s last words to me were that she needed to be away from me,” 

Wordlessly Stiles leans to the side and wrapped an arm around Derek and pulled him so they were side by side. “I'm so sorry Derek, but it's not your fault, Kate took advantage of you, manipulated a traumatized, mournful child who wanted nothing more than for someone to tell him it's ok, she made you trust her and used you and that is.not.your.fault you understand me?” 

“But it is Sir,” 

“Enough of that for now, right now I'm Stiles to you,” Derek nodded.

“Stiles I...I gave her what she wanted. How is that not my fault?” 

“It's not your fault why you gave it to her, if it had been me and i had asked you those questions, how would you have answered?” 

“I would have beat you into the ground and then went and told my mother,” 

“Exactly, because I'm not Kate, I'm not some pretty girl who wormed her way into an innocent kids mind.” Stiles brought his hands to Derek’s chin and lifted it so they were looking each other in the eye. “You have no one to blame but Kate, and I have to tell you that every day for the rest of your stay here I will.” Derek did a double take at Stiles’ words

“What do you mean ‘the rest of my stay here’? He questioned.

Stiles quickly averted his gaze. “I never planned on you staying with me forever, I just..I didn't know how long.” 

“You never said how long you just said you were going to make me your bitch,” Stiles flinched at the ending word. “Yeah, and I'm sorry I said that Derek, I really am,” he let out a sigh. “Look, I'll make you a promise,” Derek quirked a brow at the human. 

“I promise from now on whenever I have a problem with how your acting I will sit down with you and talk about it instead of beating you into submission,” Derek pondered the words but as he came to submission his wolf yipped and bared his neck. Questioning his wolf was fruitless until he glanced back at Stiles’ shimmering eyes and then it clicked with another yip from his wolf. Looking away the werewolf mumbled under his breath.

“What was that? I couldn't understand you?” Stiles said with a frown. 

“I said you already have my submission,” 

“I know and I apologized for that, I'll apologize for the rest of my life if I have to Derek, I'm sorry,” 

Derek shook his head. “You misunderstand me, partly because I worded that wrong,” now it was Stiles turn to raise a brow in question. “You don't have  _ my  _ submission as in my human aspect, I don't want to submit to you and I will rebel any chance I have, however my wolf wants nothing more than to submit to you..he's...he’s already started considering you his alpha,” Stiles let out a slight gasp.” 

“Your wolf..thinks I'm an alpha, but I'm...I'm human,” 

“Humans can be in a pack too, there were a few human in my old pack,” Derek said with a shrug.

Stiles pondered this for a moment. “Alright then answer me this,” he said. “”How would your wolf show his submission to me?” it was a genuine question though he could tell that Derek was hesitant to answer. 

“My wolf can sometimes take control, he could make me do things that he thinks would please you, he'd carry out a direct order if need be,” Stiles nodded in acceptance to this. 

“Alright, well my statement still stands, I will talk things over with you instead of hurting you,” Derek nodded.

“But in return I want to know that you will consider anything and everything I ask of you, if you don't like it, tell me and talk to me about it, is that fair?” Derek pondered it for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright, i'm amending one of the rules,”

“Will I be able to put a shirt on?” Derek cried out in hope?”

“No, I enjoy looking at you without a shirt,” as soon as he said that he internally kicked himself for the slip up. Looking back at Derek he held the wolf’s gaze in anticipation for him to be pushed away or even yelled at, but none of those came. Taking the gift of silence for what it was he moved on. “At the very least you can wear socks, I know these floors can get cold in the night, but what I'm amending is about you taking care of the house, you don't have to keep up with the house in full, we can come up with a list of chores for the both of us later,” Derek nodded at this. 

“But you still aren’t allowed to go into the basement,” 

“I understand sir,” 

“Back to that are we?” 

“It seems only fair,”

“Whatever, how about we go get some late dinner yeah?”

“That would be lovely sir, I can make us steaks,”

“Sounds good, I'm going to go take a shower while you prepare them,” Derek nodded and rose to his feet along with Stiles. As he moved to the doorway he let out a gasp of surprise as a hand grabbed his arm and spun him around before he could even yelp he found himself being pulled into an hug from the human. 

To be quite honest it shocked him, here was the ruthless leader of the Stilinski crime family, despite the whole heart to heart they just had, hugging him as if they had known each other their whole lives and were close friends. What shocked him even more were the words uttered by said leader of the crime family. 

“I won't tell you it gets better, but it gets less harder, and I'm sorry Derek,” before he could reply the werewolf watched as the human left the room.

He felt himself let out a breath he didn't know he had held in. “I'm sorry too Stiles,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know this story involves alot of Derek being beat but hey its in the tags!!
> 
> I also hope you liked the emotion in the end. I tried my best to stick to the original plot of the show in the aftermath of the fire obviously I did change it a bit for the plot of the story where it fit, so I hope yall arent too upset about that.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter let me know your thoughts and perceptions in the comments below!
> 
> i also want to thank you all for the support you have showed thus far, it means so much to me that I cant even describe it!!!
> 
> Happy Reading Grim


	6. Breaking the Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek breaks one of Stiles rules and is punished though the aftermath of the punishment has some interesting revelations

It had been three weeks since they arrived in Beacon Hills and ever since the night that consisted of emotional revelations. Since then him and Stiles were more comfortable around each other, Derek initiated conversations and Stiles stuck true to his word about helping the werewolf around the house. They had split the chores among them to try to make it more fair. Derek would do the laundry, do the dishes and cook dinner. Stiles would dust, vacuum and cook breakfast. Lunch was alternated along with the cleaning of the bathroom. 

One day however, as they were eating dinner Stiles put his fork down and wiped his mouth. “I'll be away for a few days,” Derek raised an eyebrow. “I have to finish up making sure the business is running smoothly at the docks,” he explained. “In the meantime you will remain here, i'm trusting you to keep the house up, when I get back you can take a week off of chores and I will do them,” Derek nodded. “I'm also trusting you to follow the rules, I really don't care if you put on a shirt or not while I'm gone but no going into the basement,” Derek nods. He still no idea what was in the basement but it must be something important to Stiles. 

Dinner passed without another word after that. Silently they both went to bed, Derek lay on his mattress with his head resting on his hands, it was a bit before he was able to fall asleep. 

The next morning he woke up to find Stiles just about to leave. Derek entered the kitchen and nodded his head in acknowledgement. He watched the human leave, and then it occurred to him...he didn't know when Stiles was coming back. 

\---

Being alone in the house was somewhat refreshing for Derek, in his time of solitude he found harmony in wearing a shirt, it didn't bother him being shirtless but constantly being somewhat undressed in front of the man who basically owned was somewhat weird to him. 

It was the fifth day with Stiles being gone when his curiosity peaked. Focusing his hearing he didn't hear any cars approaching. Taking a breath he moved to the door leading into the basement. Upon opening it he found a staircase that led down to another door. Summoning up his courage he slowly descended the stairs. Taking one final breath he grabbed onto the door handle. It gave an eerie  _ creak _ as it turned, pushing the door open his jaw dropped at the sight that awaited him on the other side. 

It was a large room with black flooring that looks like laminate but in the end felt soft and plush underneath his feet. Around the room were multiple cupboards containing unknown items but judging by the rest of the room he didn't want to know. A bed lay in the middle of the room with plump pillows and comfortable looking blankets

In the left corner a leather bench sat and on the opposite side a leather sling hung from the ceiling, next to it stood a contraption resembling a large X.

Derek wasn't sure what compelled him but he found his legs moving him to the bed. Sure enough the comforter was soft and inviting. Just as he began feeling the pillows the door slammed open. 

\---

“What in the holy hell do you think you are doing?” Stiles roared from the doorway. Derek felt his blood run cold. There was Stiles glaring at him having caught him red handed at breaking a rule. Not knowing what else to do Derek threw himself at Stiles’ feet. “Please sir, I'm sorry, I was..curious about what was down here, I thought it might be weapons or drugs or something for your business. I'm sorry, please don't punish me. I'll stay out of here and never come down here again.” for a moment Stiles is shocked at his presentation and begging but after a second a cruel grins finds it's way on his face. Smirking he shifted his weight to his left leg. “Tell you what, since you admitted to breaking a rule,” Derek was confused for a moment but dared not argue in fear of worsening his punishment. “This is what is going to happen, you are going to stand up and remove your clothes, you can keep your boxers on and then I am going to go make a phone call. While I am doing that you are going to kneel right here until I get back, you move an inch and we go back to my original plan on how to punish you, is that understood?” 

“Y..yes sir,” Derek stammered. 

“Good now strip.” Derek rose to his feet and with a brief second of hesitation as he glanced to Stiles who was watching him with cold dead eyes. He lifted his shirt over his head. He quickly knelt down and removed his socks before sliding his basketball shorts down his legs. Now standing there in only his navy boxers he slowly sank to his knees. As an afterthought he bowed his head fixing his gaze on the floor in front of him and clasped his hands behind his back. 

This too surprised Stiles but he kept his mouth shut. He turned on his heel and exited the room closing the door behind him. Climbing the stairs he entered the living room. Pulling out his phone he quickly called Isaac. 

When his guard answered he couldn't help but smile. “Hey, you got any wolfsbane that could be made into a lacquer?” 

\---

Derek felt like it had been hours before Stiles finally came back. As the human stood in front of him he kept his gaze down. “Do you know what this room is Derek?” 

“Not entirely,” he answered. 

“It's a playroom...for BDSM scenes,” Stiles said as he began circling the kneeling wolf. He noted how Derek shuddered as he finished his sentence. “Do you know how I was going to punish you Derek?” 

“N..no sir,” the wolf responded. Meekly.

“Well you see I had Isaac get me some wolfsbane items, a lacquer, powder, paste, you know.. The fun stuff.” he chuckled. “Anyway, I was going to rub the lacquer on my bat and beat you like a pinata with it, maybe even break your legs so you would only be able to lay there as I take the knife and dip it in wolfsbane and carve into your flesh. Then I would wash you down and let you heal before doing it all over again and more.” Derek felt his heart beat faster at the thoughts of Stiles carrying out the threat. “But because you found this place and you admitted to your wrong I have decided why not put this room to use.” Derek felt his heart plummet to his stomach. “So i am going to take this lacquer and apply it to a wooden paddle, then you are going to lay on that bench over there and I am going to beat your ass, do you understand?” 

“Y..yes,” the werewolf replied with a small voice. 

“Good now go lay across it on your stomach while I get the paddle.” Stiles ordered.as he walked away. Derek rose to his feet and trudged his way to the bench. With a breath he slowly places himself across it. He heart is beating hard against his chest in anticipation and fear. He can hear Stiles open a cabinet before his footsteps approach Derek. 

“Now because you don't know how this type of stuff works I'm quickly explaining what a safe word is, it's a word or phrase that signals to the dom or sub that the scene needs to stop. But because we aren't together like that just say ‘red’ and I'll stop, obviously I won't acknowledge it for the first three because that would just be your fear of being punished. However if you truly mean it then go ahead and say it and I'll stop, any questions?”

“You would stop even when I deserve to be punished for breaking the rule?” 

He heard Stiles let out a sigh but it wasn't so much out of annoyance as it was out of concern. “Derek, you have already punished yourself enough with the guilt evident on your face when I found you, sure it was mixed with fear but it was there. I know you didn't outright admit to breaking the rule but I know deep down you did. So yes, if you say red after three strikes with the paddle I will stop immediately. I only planned on giving you ten because that’s what my father always gave me when I was a child unless I kept provoking him.” it's at that confession that Derek remembers when he would occasionally be brought across his father’s lap and spanked for breaking a rule. 

“Now do you have anymore questions before I start?” 

“No,” he said simply.

Without responding Stiles reared back his hand with the paddle before bringing it down on the wolf’s clothed butt with an audible  _ crack _ . Derek let out a hiss as he clenched his muscles. Even though he still had his boxers on he could feel the sting of the paddle as if it were on his bare ass. He slowly became aware of Stiles gently rubbing his lower back. “Relax Derek, it'll hurt more if you don't relax.” After a few seconds the wolf let out a breath as he relaxed his muscles. “That's a good boy Derek,” Stiles praised him. It caught Derek off guard because as he processed the words his wolf preened and yipped excitedly at being praised by his alpha. He was brought out of his thoughts by another smack against his ass and then another before he could even clench down. 

“Alright Derek that's three, if you need to stop say red and I'll stop before we finish the ten, nod if you understand.” glad that he wasn't asked to verbally respond Derek gave a nod. “Good boy,” Stiles said again. And again Derek’s wolf yipped but he also felt a tingle in his stomach as he thought about the words of praise. 

Stiles gave two more fast consecutive and hard swats to his butt causing Derek to yelp. ‘Five’ he thought to himself as he gritted his teeth through the pain. However as the next smack came down he couldn't help but let the tears manifest in his eyes. The seventh caused him to scream as he hung his head, the tears falling from his eyes. 

“Red,” he breathed. “Red,” 

Immediately he heard the sound of wood dropping to the floor, hands were placed on his side and arm gently easing him up, together Stiles and his rose to their feet. His legs were wobbly but apparently the human had a plan, he found himself being led to the bed and immediately fear filled his mind again. Stiles must have noticed his fearful expression as he then said. “Nothing is going to happen, I told you back in New York I will never force myself on you, i'm just wanting you to lay down so you can breathe,” Derek nodded at this as he  _ did _ remember Stiles’ promise back when he almost gave the human a blow job out of fear. Slowly he was eased onto the bed on his stomach which took the pressure of his sore ass. “Alright I'm going to let you lay down here while I prepare your actual bed upstairs, when you are feeling up to moving we’ll move you up there,” Derek nodded but as the human moved away he called out to him. “Stiles?” 

The mobster turned back to him with a raised brow. “I'm sorry..for coming down here,” the human nodded. “You already apologized Derek, and you took your punishment without whining, I have already forgiven you, I just ask you mind my rules when I give them to you,” 

“I promise Stiles, I won't break the rules again,” Derek said. 

“I hope that you don't Derek, believe it or not I don't enjoy having to punish you,” the human left it at that and turned to move up the stairs.

Derek laid there on the bed forcing himself to breath evenly as the pain slowly faded. 

\---

Stiles had to step into the kitchen to take a breather as he kept playing the image of Derek laying across his lap and in the bed in his mind. For a moment there he wanted nothing more than to give into his lust and jump on the wolf, morals be damned but as he did the look of pure fear the wolf had worn when he got so close to giving him a blowjob in New York flashed in his memory and immediately his want died. But now he was left with the images that made him want to go down and confess his feelings to Derek. Shaking away the thought he made his way up the stairs and entered Derek’s room. Making sure that he had a soft blanket and his pillows were fluffed, Stiles quickly made his way back down to the playroom to check on Derek.

The wolf was dozing on the bed causing Stiles to smile and let out a low chuckle. Slowly walking over to nudge the sleeping werewolf Stiles smiled down at him. “Let's get you up to your bed and then you can sleep all you want.” 

Leading Derek to his bedroom was slightly harder than Stiles expected. For one the wolf would randomly freeze after taking a breath but he never explained why. He would also push himself into Stiles which caused the human to knock into the arm rail making him wince but he didn't warn Derek of his pain knowing that it would only make the wolf more upset that he previously had been. 

Finally they reached Derek’s bedroom, he helped the wolf lay down on the mattress before pulling the covers over the werewolf’s form. “Alright you sleep now and we can talk in the morning,” Derek nodded sleepily. As Stiles moved away he froze when he heard the other man mumble “love you alpha,” shooting a glance over his shoulder he sighed as he found Derek facing him but his eyes closed, seconds later he began softly snoring. 

“Love you too Derek,” he said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Just to be clear, though the spanking happens in a BDSM playroom I want it to be very crystal clear that Stiles as of right now has no intention of starting a Sub/Dom relationship with Derek, the spanking was not used in the sense of BDSM but as a punishment for breaking the rule, so before there is someone in the comments freaking out about how it wasn't consensual and that its bad practice and how I am a jerk, which I would agree with on both accounts, it needs to be understood that it was NOT and i repeat NOT a BDSM scene.)
> 
> Thank you all for you support for this story, I love writing this work because its a trope that doesn't get much spotlight time. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below and if you really did enjoy this and haven't already kudos are greatly appreciated!!
> 
> expect the next chapter to be posted Monday 
> 
> this will also begin a new schedule for me. I will be uploading every other day during the week starting on Monday (Monday, Wednesday, Friday) and then from Friday every day during the weekend 
> 
> so to be clear my schedule (barring any surprise hitches) will be Monday, Wednesday, Friday, Saturday, Sunday. 
> 
> Happy Reading and Thank you all again for your support!!
> 
> -Grim


	7. "I Love you Alpha"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss the events of the previous night but it ends up ending in tension. 
> 
> A good ol fashion argument is exactly what they needed to figure out their feelings

Derek woke the next morning feeling relaxed, his muscles felt loose and his mind felt clear. This both surprised and worried him. He remembered what had happened last night but for some reason it was as if it calmed him.. Moving out of his bedroom he made his way to the kitchen to begin breakfast. 

As he was plating the pancakes he heard Stiles come down stairs. “Morning,” he called out. He heard the human yawn. “Morning to you too,” Stiles said. Turning around Derek set a plate of pancakes with butter, and strawberries in front of the other man. “This looks delicious, thank you,” Stiles says with a smile. Derek nods as he takes a seat across from the mobster. 

“So about last night.” he begins eliciting the raising of a brow from Stiles. “I don't really remember what I said last night after you put me on the bed in the basement but I just want to let you know that if I said anything that made you uncomfortable, I'm sorry,” he says looking into Stiles’ eyes. 

The human nods with a smirk. “It's fine, you really didn't say anything too embarrassing,” Stiles says. 

“That's good,” Derek sighs with relief. He was afraid that he had said something that would have put all the progress in the relationship he had made with Stiles. 

“You only said that you loved me and called me  _ alpha _ .” Stiles said suddenly. Derek felt himself pale at the words. Sputtering he shot his gaze up to Stiles who was giving a soft smile. 

“I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it-” 

“Derek it's fine I really thought it was ni-”

“-it won't happen again I swear,” Derek quickly said. He then noticed a flash of hurt as Stiles closed his mouth. The human nodded. “I understand,” for a moment Derek was confused but before he could ask a question Stiles grabbed his plate of food and left the table. Derek heard him climb the stairs and enter his bedroom. The footfalls immediately silenced. 

Derek sat there, alone at the table. Looking at the plate of food, any thoughts of eating made him feel nauseous. He had obviously upset Stiles but what had he said to cause it, was it that he had called him alpha, or when he had said that he loved him? He couldn't figure it out. Letting out a sigh he rose from his chair and stored his plate of pancakes in the fridge. He made his way upstairs and stopped outside Stiles’ room, he raised his hand to knock but at the last second he chickened out and fled to his own room. Throwing himself on top of his mattress Derek gripped his hair and growled in frustration. Inflecting in on himself resulted in his wolf barking at him and growling, pawing to get out. This afraid of him, he didn't want his wolf to come out and do something that his human side would regret later like…. _ oh shit _ ...he couldn't think of anything that his wolf would do that he would later regret. Right now his wolf wanted nothing more than to charge into Stiles bedroom and throw himself at the human’s legs, hell his wolf wasn't above belittling himself and kissing the mobster’s feet as he begged for forgiveness. However this all made the logical, human aspect of him uncomfortable. Sure he had to admit that even his human side was starting to feel something for Stiles but he was still afraid of how the reaction would look. A werewolf, without a pack, who carried more baggage than one should ever carry, who would want to be with that. Mustering up his courage Derek rose from the bed, entered the en suite bathroom, threw water on his face and then walked back downstairs. He guessed that Stiles was still in his room for he couldn't find the human anywhere else when he looked, well he  _ didn't  _ check the basement but he wasn't ready to go back down there..not yet. Sighing to himself he began cleaning around the house. 

\---

It was around five o'clock when Stiles finally came down from his room. He began pulling out pots and pans before moving to the fridge and retrieving ingredients. Derek didn't know what he was making but he didn't ask. 

An hour later Stiles plated Steaks with some unknown type of rub and a golden yellow soup like side in a bowl. As Derek bit into the steak he couldn't hold back a moan as it burst across his taste buds. The human gave a quick small smile before turning back to his food without a word. They ate in an uncomfortable silence. Once he was finished Derek rose to his feet with his plate and grabbed onto Stiles’ he set them both in the kitchen and began scrubbing away at them. He heard Stiles begin walking back to the stairs. Suddenly he was filled with anger. 

“ENOUGH!” he screamed his eyes flashing blue, he was vaguely aware of his claws and fangs protruding from their respectful places. He watched as Stiles slowly turned to face him with an even, unreadable expression. “Enough you staying in your room Stiles, there is something going on between us and I can't figure it out, I need my alpha but that's kind of hard when he's holed up in his bedroom and will barely look at me.” he knew he had just directly called Stiles his alpha but that could be addressed later. He watched as Stiles stood there for a moment before nodding. 

“Your right Derek, I have been avoiding you because I don't know what you want me to do. I mean you really thought it bothered me that you said you love me and you called me alpha last night, news flash, I didn’t. If anything it was a relief to hear you say that because it means that my feelings aren't one sided. But when you said it wouldn't happen again, do you have any idea how much that hurt?” Stiles sighed and raked a hand over his face. “If you are still harboring anger or distress from last night about being spanked, I'm sorry, that was not my intention but you broke a rule and you needed to be punished. I'd rather beat your ass than beat your head in because I  _ do _ care about you Derek. I told you all that about my father and his fucked up lessons as a way to try to open up to you,” another sigh “I want you Derek,” Derek stood there shocked. He listened in on Stiles’ heart, trying to detect a lie but there was nothing to hear besides the steady beat of the truth. Suddenly he felt his wolf howl and take over. It was like an out of body experience. He felt himself throw his body forward and crawl over to Stiles, he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ legs before baring his neck to his alpha. Derek looked down at him in shock. After a second he schooled his features and bent forward. Wrapping a hand on the back of Derek’s neck he squeezed with just enough pressure that the wolf slumped like a pup being lifted by his mother. Immediately he released Stiles legs and allowed the human to pull him to his feet. “Come with me,” Stiles said as he led the werewolf into the living room. He sat them both down on the couch. Derek baring his neck to the human. “Derek I need your human aspect so I can hear your response logically,” Derek’s wolf didn't want to let go and began fighting to keep his dominance over the body, and he was winning. 

“Derek take control. NOW!” Stiles commanded. Immediately the wolf conceded and allowed the human part to take over. He stared back at Stiles in both amazement in shock. “Thank you,” the mobster said. “Now, let's figure this out.” he said with a soft smile. Derek nodded and waited for Stiles to speak, 

“Did you mean it when you said you love me?”

“I wasn't aware I said it Stiles, I was drained from the punishment, it was something I had never experienced and it took alot out of me,” he explained

“And that is fine Derek, that's understandable, but if I told you I love you right now, would you be able to say it back to me and mean it with your whole heart?” Derek thought for a moment before looking back into Stiles soft amber whiskey eyes and nodded. “I would.” he paused for a moment. “I love you Stiles,” 

Stiles smiled at him. “I love you too Derek, I love you with my whole being, I'm just...not the best with my emotions for obvious reasons, it took me a while to realize how I felt about you, but now I know and I am not afraid to say it. I love you Derek Hale.” Derek felt tears pooling in his eyes.

“I love you too Stiles, your my alpha, not just to my wolf but to me as well. I would do anything for you, whatever you told me to do I would do it.” he promised. 

“And I respect that and I'm honored to be your Alpha but I'm not going to abuse it, I'm not going to make you do something that you wouldn't want to do.” the human assured. This caused Derek to smile and then it faltered. Those were the words he said in New York and last night in the basement. Stiles apparently noticed the sudden change in emotion. 

“What's wrong Derek?” 

“It's just, you amaze me, back in New York I was about to give you a blow job and you denied it because you didn't want to force me. There are men who in you position would have made me blow them and then threw me on the bed and fucked me into the mattress, but not you, not the big bad ruthless Stiles Stilinski, head of the most feared crime family on the east coast.” 

Stiles smiled at the title but then straightened his expression. “I denied you blowing me because you clearly didn't want to do it Derek, you felt you needed to do it because you thought it would appease me,” Stiles rested a hand on the wolf’s shoulder. “That's not what I wanted when I first took you from Peter. 

“Yeah but last night you said the same thing when we were in the basement. I was being punished by Stiles, you could have done pretty much anything to me and I would have been fine with it because I deserved to be punished for breaking the rule.” Derek said as he looked away. For a moment Stiles said nothing. But then he rose to his feet and grabbed Derek’s hand, pulling the wolf to his feet he led him to the door leading down into the basement. Derek felt his heart begin to beat faster. “It's alright, I'm just going to use it to prove a point.” Derek nodded slowly and followed him down the stairs. 

Stepping into the playroom Derek was flooded with the memory. He watched as Stiles released his hand and moved to stand in the center of the room. “Everything in here is a tool, that bench,” he pointed to the leather bench that Derek had been spanked over. “Is a tool, that swing, is a tool, the paddle I spanked you with a tool, even this bed is a tool,” Stiles said gesturing to everything in the room. “I am not one to misuse a tool Derek, and had I went further than you were willing to go, I would be misusing my tools.” Derek slowly nodded. Stiles smiled back at him before taking his hand and leading him back up stairs. Once they were back in the living room Stiles smiled at him. “If we form a relationship Derek I will give you every part of me, I will do everything in my power to assure you that you are loved, that you are a good person and that you have nothing to fear.” Stiles promised. This made Derek smile. 

“I would like that Stiles, I  _ want  _ that,” Derek said as he leaned forward and inhaled his alpha’s scent from the crook of his neck. He felt a hand rest on his back. “How about we go to bed and we can discuss this further in the morning. Derek nodded against Stiles’ shoulder. 

Together they both climbed the stairs and entered their own rooms. 

\---

Derek lay in bed tossing and turning unable to get comfortable and find a position that he would be able to sleep in. growling to himself he rose to his feet and opened his door. Standing in the hallway he contemplated knocking on Stiles’ door but his wolf urged him to just walk in. Giving in he slowly opened the door and peeked inside, Stiles lay there on his back. Using his wolf eyes he was able to see that Stiles was awake. 

“Stiles?” Derek whispered loud enough for the other man to hear him. The human shifted to look at him. “Can I…” he cut himself off and ducked his head in embarrassment. 

He shot his gaze up when he heard the rustling of sheets. He saw that Stiles had folded back the blanket with a smile. “Come here Derek,” smiling Derek quickly moved over to lay down next to the human. “Thank you Alpha,” Derek mumbled as he rested his head on Stiles’ chest. 

“You're welcome…” and then he laughed. “You call me Alpha but I have nothing to call you,” Stiles suddenly realized.. 

“Most alphas call their beta’s  _ pup _ ” Derek supplied. 

“Would you like me to call you that?” he felt Derek nod against his chest. 

“Alright then I will.” 

Derek hummed as he closed his eyes and nuzzled against the mob boss’ chest. “Goodnight Alpha,” he mumbled “i love you,” 

He was vaguely aware of Stiles’ heart giving a quick flutter and a soft voice. “I love you too pup, get some sleep.” a hand began carding through his hair effectively lulling him to sleep.

Stiles glanced down at the sleeping wolf on his chest and smiled. Resting his head back down on his pillow he thought of what his mother would say should she be here to see it. 

“She’d probably cuff me on the head for not doing this earlier” he whispered to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your love and support for this work 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if you did, let me know what you thought in the comments below as they are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> the next update will be tomorrow when I start the new schedule. 
> 
> Thank you all again for the support!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim 🖤🖤


	8. Trying Things Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss where they want the relationship to go and Derek learns new things, pertaining to both Stiles' organization but also on what he is into sexually.

Stiles blinked his eyes open to the wonderful sigh of Derek still laying against him with his head on top of Stiles’ chest. Smiling down at the sleeping man Stiles began to card his fingers through the werewolf’s hair. For a few moments this relaxed him, having someone laying with him, someone he cared deeply about and who returned his feelings. A few moments passed before he felt Derek stir. He watched as the man blinked his eyes a few times before turning his gaze to the mobster. “Morning,” Stiles smiled. 

“Morning to you too,” the wolf smiled back. 

“So what do you want to do today?” Stiles asked as he continued to play with Derek’s hair. 

“Well, last night we admitted our feelings for each other, so how about we talk about that again,” Derek beamed.

“But it's too early to talk about important things, let's at least have breakfast between us, yeah?” 

Derek chuckled and gave a nod to the human. Rolling out of bed he stood to his feet. He could hear Stiles move behind him. Looking over his shoulder he caught the mobster looking at his butt. “See something you like?” he smiled. 

“On the glorious ass of a beautiful werewolf,” Stiles answered as he rose and took Derek’s hand in his. Together they moved into the hallway to descend the stairs. Entering the kitchen Stiles began pulling out the ingredients to make french toast. Derek began brewing coffee. “So..what exactly are we right now?” he asked as he pulled out two mugs. 

“Well.” Stiles began as he began grabbing fruits to have along with the toast. “What would you like us to be, cause personally I would love to be able to call you my boyfriend, but if you are not ready for that then I'm ok with just friends.” despite him saying this Derek could hear the uncertainty in the human’s voice. Slowly he turned to the mobster and walked up behind him. Slowly he wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist, resting his chin on the other man’s shoulder. “I would love to be your boyfriend.” Derek says. 

“You would?” Stiles asks with some surprise in his voice. 

“Of course I would, you have your sharp edges but you are a good person Stiles, you look out for your family, you got me away from Peter, you turned your back on your father’s lessons for  _ me _ , you  _ really _ are a great guy Stiles,” 

He is aware of the tears pooling in Stiles eyes. “You're a great guy to Der,” Stiles whispers as he pulls the werewolf into a kiss. The wolf allows him to take control of it, relaxing against his body. As they pull away for air Derek smiles at the human who smiles back before turning around to plate the food. 

“I have another question,” Derek proclaims as they sit at the table. This causes Stiles to raise a brow. “The..playroom in the basement..’ he tapers off as he loses his train of thought with how he was going to bring the subject up. 

“You've already seen I'm a very dominant person, however you haven't ever experienced or shown interest in things like that so we don't have to use it.” 

“I know what BDSM is Stiles,” Derek scoffs with a laugh. “I've just never partaken in activities with it. And I..” again he tapered off but this time from hesitation. Taking a breath he musters his courage. “The other night when you spanked me, I expected to hate it, and yeah it wasn't the best but that may have been because I knew it was a punishment and I had broken a rule, but I  _ did  _ enjoy it, it made my wolf submit to you and it made my stomach flutter.” this catches Stiles’ attention. He gives a nod to the werewolf. 

“I am not going to force you to do anything you don't want to Derek,” 

“I know that but...what if we gave it a try,” 

“You don't just give it a try Derek, there are protocols and rules to follow,” Stiles countered. 

“Well then explain it to me,” Derek urged. Stiles let out a sigh before nodding. 

“Alright, everyone has certain kinks that they like such as spanking, bondage, honorifics, stuff like that, obviously there are more but those are just a few.”

“What are you into?” Derek asked. 

Stiles cleared his throat. “I'm into bondage, the honorifics, spanking, punishment, shibari,” when Derek quirks a brow, Stiles smiles. “Japanese rope knot art, intricate knots on bondage to artistically frame the sub,” Derek nods his head. “To be quite honest I'm willing to do anything once,” Stiles concedes, “but if you really want to try this, I advise doing some research and then getting back to me on what you like.” Derek gave a nod. “Ok, now that that is settled, I have a meeting with Lydia today, if you want to come with you most certainly can,” Derek nodded to the human. “I think it could be fun to see Lydia.” Stiles nodded. “Well then let's get changed and we can head out.” Derek nodded and rose from the table. He made his way to his bedroom and changed into a suit. As he came back down into the kitchen he found Stiles sitting in a suit as well. “Lydia said she's meeting us at our warehouse.” Derek nodded and followed the human out of the house and into his Tahoe. 

The drive to the warehouse was filled with hand holding and laughter as the two talked and discussed how they thought Lydia would react to them being together. Derek figured she would surprised but the human figured that she would probably slap them for taking so long. 

Pulling up to the warehouse Derek was amazed by the large size of the structure. Together him and and Stiles entered the building. Lydia was waiting for them outside the entrance door. She turned to Stiles and glanced at Derek. They held a silent conversation for a moment before Stiles nodded. He turned to Derek. “You are about to enter the warehouse where we keep alot of our funds. This will be a great opportunity for you to see how Lydia keeps our money flowing and circulating,” Derek nodded silently. Lydia was the next one to speak.

“The things you are going to see there might confuse you, if you have any questions you ask them is that understood?” 

“Yes ma’am,” he answered. The two humans nodded before Stiles opened the door allowing him and Lydia to pass. 

Once inside Derek’s hears were flooded with the sound of multiple machines running. Looking around he saw multiple people feeding stacks of cash into machines. He was pulled away by Stiles leading him down an aisle into an office, Lydia right behind them. 

“Alright Lydia, so how are our funds looking?” Stiles asks. 

“Well our income has spiked almost six-fold. And we are still bringing in more money,” Stiles nodded. “How are our banks holding?” 

“Without complaint and any issues,” 

“Good, set up an account for Derek, if he is going to be working as my assistant then he needs to be paid,” Lydia quirked a brow and pursed her lips for a moment before nodding and glancing between the two. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?

Derek shot a smile over to Stiles who was giving the same expression to the redhead.

‘Well last night me and Derek admitted our feelings for each other,” Stiles beamed. 

Lydia said nothing for a moment before she gave a slow nod. Clicking her tongue she smiled. “So you both finally pulled your head’s out of your asses? That's nice” she laughed. As soon as the smile came however it was gone as she sent a serious look to Stiles, “but you listen here Stilinski, you better treat him like a person or so help me you will find out what it feels like to have stilledos take away your ability to have children.” Derek watched as Stiles cringed at her words. She then however turned to face the wolf. “But you listen to me wolfy, you hurt my Stiles and I will shove a pound of wolfsbane so far up your ass you'll be coughing purple and shitting amethyst you understand me?”

Derek felt his heart beat faster as the imagery of her threat manifested. “I understand ma’am,” he said before turning to Stiles. “And as long as he’ll have me, I promise I will do everything in my power to keep him from getting hurt.” this seemed to appease Lydia as she nodded. Stiles however reacted differently. 

“I'll have you for as long as you want me Der,” he chuckled, pulling the werewolf into a kiss. Relaxing into the kiss Derek allowed Stiles to dominate his mouth. Apparently the human enjoyed this as he gripped Derek’s biceps harder keeping him planted in place. 

“If you two are going to mouth fuck each other do it at your house...where there is privacy,” Lydia laughs shaking her head before leaving the office. Derek and Stiles stood there for a moment before Derek leaned back in and gave another kiss to Stiles’ lips before following Lydia out of the room. 

\---

Arriving back home Derek immediately left Stiles alone, running up into his room he grabbed the laptop that was sitting on the desk. He had seen it when he first stayed in the bedroom. He opened the google search engine and began looking up kinks. Pulling out a pad of paper and a pen he immediately began investigating kinks and writing down the ones he was interested in and was willing to try out. 

Hours later he breathed a sigh of relief as he looked down at his complete list. 

Taking his list in his hand with his pen he left his room and crossed the hall to Stiles’ the human was sitting on his bed reading a book, he did however look up as Derek opened the door and sat on the edge of the mattress. He glanced back down to the constructed list before looking at his boyfriend. “I looked through the kinks and…..” he handed the list to stiles who willingly accepted and studied it. “Are you sure you really want to try these out?” 

Derek thought for a moment before nodding. 

“Alright then Stile smiled.” he handed the list back to Derek. “We begin tomorrow ,” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love and support!!!!! It means so much to me!!!
> 
> I know this ended in a weird space for a cliff hanger but I want to get the 'juicy' fun stuff 'blown' out in the next chapter because I have alot of ideas that would take up to like ten pages. I do promise an extra long chapter here and there but this just didn't feel like the proper place for one. 
> 
> i also promise we will be hearing from the rest of the family and their reactions to Stiles and Derek finally getting back together.
> 
> if you guys enjoyed this chapter let me know in the comments below as they are cherished and help motivate me to keep cranking out content for you!!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	9. The Playroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> GET YOUR READY FOR SMUT!!!!!
> 
> today is the day that Derek and Stiles utilize the playroom to test Derek's thoughts on using it in the future.
> 
> will it be exactly what he wants?

Derek was practically vibrating with anticipation. Tonight was the night that he would give himself over to Stiles completely to test and see how he fared with being in a sub/dom relationship. However a small voice in his mind began reminding him the meaning of Stockholm syndrome. Forcing the negative voice aside he glanced to the clock. It was currently four o clock giving him enough time to take a quick shower and prepare for tonight before starting on dinner. Stiles had provided him with a step by step guide to clean himself out thoroughly so should anything venture into anal play they would both be ready and have nothing to worry about. Moving in to the bathroom Derek stripped out of his clothes, looking at himself in the mirror he gave his reflection a bright smile. “You can do this,” he whispers, it wasn't that he needed to pep talk himself he just needed that extra reminder that nothing bad would happen.

Once he was out of the shower he smiled to himself as he decided to wear his full outfit that way when he took them off for Stiles the human would have a full show. 

After he was fully dressed he stepped out into the hallway and descended the stairs, making his way into the kitchen. Stiles was nowhere to be seen and because the bedrooms and the basement were all soundproofed he was unable to locate the mobster. Sighing to himself he began preparing a quick roast that he had slowly cooking all day. Just as he began cutting into it, he heard footsteps padding down the stairs. Looking over his shoulder he smiled to himself as Stiles quietly sat down at the table. Plating the food he set the human’s portion in front of him before taking out his own. Sitting across from each other they were silent for half of the time while they ate. However suddenly Stiles looked up. “Is there anything you want to avoid tonight?”

Derek thought for a moment before looking back at the human. “What do you mean? I figured you'd want to do it all,” Derek questioned, somewhat hurt by the fact that Stiles would want to cut something out. 

Stiles gave him a look of concern yet also sympathy. “Trust me Der, we will get to everything but for tonight, because it is your first time I would feel more comfortable shrinking down what we do tonight to a few things.” 

“What are those going to be?” Derek asks. As he takes another bite of food. 

“That's for me to know and you to find out pup,” Stiles says as he too takes another bite of roast. 

\---

Once they are both finished eating, Stiles stands to his feet gathering Derek's plate along with his and sets them in the sink, he then turns to Derek and levels a serious look toward him. “Go wait for me in the playroom, you will kneel in front of the bed with you hands behind your back and head bowed, is that understood?” Stiles raises a brow in a challenging manner. For a moment Derek says nothing but then he stands to his feet and nods. “Yes alpha,” he then turns on his heel and with a hop in his step he walks over to the basement door and pulls it open. Sitles watches him as he vanishes from sight. Stiles moves in the opposite direction and climbs the stairs to his bedroom. Pulling out the list of kinks that Derek is interested in both trying out and actually using he selects a few to use for the werewolves first time. Descending back down stairs Stiles takes a breath before he too clambers down the stairs into the playroom. 

Entering the large room he is satisfied with the sight that greets him. Derek kneels exactly how he ordered in front of the bed, his head bowed so Stiles is able to just barely see his eyes. His hands are clasped behind his back and to be honest, Stiles could not be more proud. He moved to stand before the werewolf and smiled down at him. “You did good for following your first set of answers, but we are just getting started.” Derek says nothing which surprises Stiles but he keeps it to himself. “Tonight we are going to be doing impact play, such as spanking you just so you can see how you like outside of the punishment sense, we will also be trying light bondage, I will tie you to the bed where I will then play with your cock until you're begging me to allow you to come and the…” he leans down so his mouth is next to Derek’s ear. “I'm going to take my hand away and leave you to squirm.” He relishes in the shudder that tears through Derek’s body. He steps away. “Does that sound like fun to you pup?” 

“Yes Alpha,” Derek responds. 

“Good, now as for safe words, have you thought of one to use?” he asks looking down at the other man. 

Derek begins troubling him which worries him, before he can even ask a small sob tears out from Derek’s throat. “I'm sorry Alpha, I don't have one, I haven’t come up with one I'm sorry, please, I deserve to be punished.” Derek cries. Without a word Stiles drops to one knee in front of the sobbing wolf. Placing his finger under the sub’s chin he lifts it upward so they are eye to eye. “Oh my sweet pup, I'm not angry, I told you, this is your first time, it would be rude of me to be angry with you because you haven’t come up with one, and I am anything but a rude Dom.” Stiles says. This manages to calm the werewolf to the point his sobs become minor sniffles. “Now,” Stiles continues. “Because we don't have a safeword for you we are going to use the stop light system.” Stiles is sure to say  _ we _ in an attempt to help Derek understand that they are in this  _ together _ he doesn’t know if it works however Derek doesn't break down further so he takes it as a win. “Are you aware of how the stoplight system works?” Stiles ask, he already knows the answer but he wants to keep Derek talking so he can keep his mind on Stiles’ words and not the previous incident. “No Alpha, I don't,” Derek admits. 

“That’s fine pup,” Stiles assures. “It works like this, when I ask you a color you will either say green, yellow, or red.” he explains. As he wipes a finger over Derek’s cheek feeling the still wet tracks from his tears. “Green means ‘good’ that you are ok with what is happening and are able to continue. Yellow means that you need a breather, should you say this I will stop what ever we are doing and allow you to refocus yourself, I also ask that if you say yellow, you explain why you are needing a breather so I know what to pull back on,” Derek nods in understanding. He then puts on a serious expression. “Should you say red, the scene will stop the moment you say, should you be tied up or restrained in any other manner I will release you, should you be bent over my knee I will help you to the bed and lay you down. No matter what I will take care of you Derek, do you understand?” he watches as the werewolf searches his eyes, obviously trying to find a hint of mistruth which Stiles can't blame him for, he would do it too if the roles were reversed. Finally finding his answer Derek nods. “I understand Alpha,” 

Stiles nods and rises to his feet still holding Derek’s gaze. “If I were to ask how you would feel about me taking my largest dildo and shoving it into you what would you say?” Stiles raises a brow. Without missing a beat the wolf answers. “Red,” 

“Good Pup,” Stiles says back. “If I were to tell you that I'm going to play with your muscles what would you say?” 

“Yellow,” 

“Why?” Stiles asks. 

“Id want to know what you mean by ‘playing’,” 

“That's good,” Stiles smiles. “To answer your question, by ‘playing’ I would have contorted you in any way I see fit and play with your body, I would have teased your cock, I would have played with your nipples, maybe even played with your ass.” Stiles drawls on. “But if I were to ask your color for taking you over to that bench and pull you over my knee so I can caress and spank your plump, wondrous ass, what would you say?” 

“Green, Alpha,” Derek smiles. 

“Good, now strip naked and stay here, don't move until I tell you to come to me,” Stiles doesn't wait for a response before he is moving toward the leather padded bench. Sitting down and getting comfortable he looks back to Derek who is naked, the lights of the playroom do wonders of bouncing and reflecting off his skin making it look like he is glowing. He is still kneeling, though he has bowed his head again which makes Stiles smile. 

“Alright pup. Come here,” Derek immediately stands to his feet and approaches Stiles. The human gently grabs onto the wolf’s wrist and carefully pulls him over his lap, it takes a second to adjust the wolf so his ass is slightly raised up just the way Stiles wants it before he begins running his hands over the tanned flesh. As he rubs the muscles with one hand he reaches up to card his fingers through Derek’s black locks. After a second he lightly tightens his grip just enough to get the werewolf’s attention. “You will count them and after each one thank your alpha, color?” 

“Green Alpha, thank you Alpha,” Derek responds. 

‘You are very welcome Pup, now..let us begin,” as soon as the final syllable has left his mouth he brings a hand down on the flesh of Derek's left cheek. 

Derek lets out a small huff but quickly stifles it. “One Alpha, Thank you Alpha,” Stiles nods. 

“Good boy Pup,” he notices the shiver that runs through Derek’s body at the praise. He then delivers another smack to the other cheek. “Hng..two Alpha, thank you Alpha,” Derek says. 

It takes five smack of Stiles’ internally decided ten for Derek to become breathy in his words, at seven Stiles able to hear faint whimpers as he runs his hands over the reddened flesh. But Stiles is also aware of the hardening muscle he feels against his thigh

_ SMACK _ “eight Al..Alpha, Th-thank you Alpha,” Derek pants. Stiles smiles and coos as he rubs his hand up Derek’s back. “You’re doing so incredibly well pup,” Stiles praises. 

“Re-really Alpha?” Derek questions in a shocked tone. It honestly makes Stiles wince at the fact that Derek doesn’t understand just how well he is doing. 

“So perfect for me Pup, you have no idea,” Stiles says. “Do you think you can handle the last two? Color?” Stiles asks, he's ready to end it now if Derek needs it to end. 

“Green Alpha,” Derek answers. 

“Are you sure Derek?” Stiles asks again just so he can be positive that this is what Derek wants. 

“Green Stiles, if you can't already tell I'm enjoying this,” he says. “My color is green,” 

“Alright then Pup,” 

_ Smack _ “Nine Alpha, Thank you Alpha,”  _ Smack _ “Ten Alpha, thank you Alpha.” Stiles smiles and begins slowly and gently caressing the tender flesh causing Derek to moan. “Did you enjoy that Pup?” Stiles asks

“Yes, Alpha, very much so,” Derek pairs this with a slight wiggle further rubbing his cock against Stiles’ thigh. “Huh huh Pup,” Stiles chides, planting his hand on Derek’s back to keep him still. “Don't make me have to punish you when you were doing so well,” though he can't help the smile that crawls onto his face. 

“Sorry Alpha, it just feels so good,” Derek argues. 

“Is that what you want Pup?” You want to feel good?” the human asks in a soft voice. 

“Yes Alpha, please make me feel good, please..please,” Derek begins begging like it's a mantra. 

“Alright Pup, because you begged so beautifully,” he helps Derek stand to his feet, helping him find his center of gravity before leading him to the bed. He suddenly has an idea to further the fun he is having with the wolf. “Do you like this Pup?” the wolf sends him a quizzical look. “You being naked, not a stitch of clothing while I am still fully dressed, further proving my claim to you, further proving that you belong  _ to _ me and  _ with  _ me, you like that?” 

He is caught off guard as Derek drops to his knees and grabs onto his hips. “I love it Alpha, I love belonging to you, belonging with you, you wearing clothes while I'm naked just shows your dominance over me and I love every second of it,” 

Stiles can't help but lean down and pull Derek into a kiss, the wolf surrendering control over to him. He snakes his tongue around the inside of Derek’s mouth, tasting every part of the oral cavity and relishing in it. As he pulls away he cups the other man’s jaw in his hands. “Now,” he begins “I believe I promised to make you feel good,” he almost laughs at the silent nod Derek gives in response with a puppy dog look. “Well then, I'm going to go get me some rope, it's going to be soft and non chafing so you have nothing to worry about, it's not dipped in wolfsbane so you can break out, though I do ask you safe word before you tear my rope,” he offers an almost childish pout causing Derek to smile back at him. “I am then going to sit between these beautiful thighs of yours and play with your magnificent cock, bringing you to the edge of climax before letting go and watching as you write, and buck searching for friction but finding none.” having finished his explanation he smirks to the wolf who is staring at him with wide eyes. “Color?” Stiles asks, still smirking. 

“Green Alpha, pure green,” he answers. Nodding Stiles lays Derek down on the bed before walking away to grab the rope. Once he has it he returns to the wolf. One by one he ties each wrist to the frame of the bed. Once he is fully spread eagle Stiles thinks of yet another idea. Holding Derek’s gaze he sits on the side of the mattress and takes off his socks. Throwing them towards the door he smiles at Derek who is watching him with slightly parted lips. “Picture this Derek, you could be the one to be taking off my clothes,” he almost laughs when the wolf whimpers and bucks lightly against his bonds. As he removes his shirt Stiles continues to tease the bound werewolf. “Having your hands run up and down my body,” again Derek whimpers but this time doesn’t buck. Stiles stands and undoes his belt. Smiling he allows the leather to lightly fall against Derek’s flesh and drags it down his chest. He notices how the wolf’s pupils are blown wide with lust and he can almost see a faint flicker of blue along with some fang. Slowly Stiles unbuttons and unzips his jeans and then even slower does he pull them down leaving him in his red boxer briefs. Still holding Derek’s gaze he moves to kneel between his thighs. But instead of playing with Derek’s cock he crawls over the wolf’s body, planting his knee gently underneath Derek’s balls. He stares down at the wolf. “Would you like to remove my boxers Pup?” Stiles asks in a low guttural voice that has Derek’s wolf yipping and playfully snapping, trying to get to his alpha. 

“Please Alpha, please let me remove your boxers,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before leaning down and suckling on Derek's earlobe eliciting a moan from the man underneath him. As he pulls off he pulls back just enough so Derek can see him out of the corner of his eye. “Maybe next time,” he chuckles as Derek lets out a high pitched whine and again pulls against his restraints. It makes Stiles hard at the sight of Derek struggling against ropes he could easily break, almost as if the ropes  _ are _ laced with wolfsbane. 

Stiles hooks his thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and slides them off his thighs, sighing as his cock is released from it's cloth prison. Tossing the shorts away he smiles down at his wolf. “You like this Pup? Me being so close to you, touching your but you not being in control of  _ how _ we touch?”

“Yes Alpha, I love it, I love the feel of you, I love the smell of you, want so badly to run my nose all over your body and make myself high on your scent,” Derek’s voice is breathy with want and lust and Stiles wants badly to record it. Nodding he grins at the other man. “Have a little bit of a scent kink huh Pup? That come with being a werewolf?” Derek gives a sheepish look and nods. 

“It's fine Pup, nothing to be ashamed about, I find it quite sexy, that my beautiful wolf pup wants nothing more than to inhale my scent at all times.” he then moves back to sit on his heels before Derek’s cock. 

“Now, let's see how many times we can get this gun to misfire shall we? Color?” 

“Green Alpha,” Derek responds with gusto. 

“Good Pup,” Stiles says he then holds his hand over Derek’s mouth. “Give me a few good licks, I don't want to hurt you by doing this dry,” as soon as he finishes he feels Derek’s tongue running all over his palm, lapping at the flesh like his life depends on it. Once he is satisfied he pulls his hand away and wraps his wet hand around the wolf’s cock and slowly begins stroking. He smiles as Derek throws his head back and groans, bucking his hips, effectively fucking into Stiles’ hand. After a few moments filled with Derek groaning paired with Stiles whispering praises to the bound wolf, Derek begins to pant. “Fu-fuck..I'm I'm going to..I'm going to come,” he feels his balls tighten but just as the surge rises to the tip of his cock Stiles releases him. The strangled whimper that he let's loose is music to Stiles’ ears. The human waits a few seconds for Derek to calm down before taking the red cock into his hand again and resumes stroking silently. 

Again just as Derek feels himself about to fall over the edge of his climax Stiles stops stroking but this time he doesn't release Derek’s cock...he squeezes it with just enough force that he can feel Derek’s orgasm retreat. Derek yelps before moaning at the squeezing his dick receives but says nothing. “Alright Pup, I'm going to let you come this time but I want you to hold yourself for as long as you can, Ideally I don't want you coming unless I tell you can but if you can't hold it I understand, Color?” 

“Gr-Gre-Green Alpha,” Derek manages. “I'll try to wait for you to say I can,” Derek says. 

“That's my good boy, my good pup,” he smiles as another shiver runs through Derek’s body. “You like when I say that Pup?” Stiles says as he again begins slowly stroking Derek’s member. “You like when I call you my good boy, my good Pup?” 

“Yes, Alpha, I  _ want _ to be your good boy,  _ I want _ to be your-” he gasps as Stiles begins stroking faster. “Want to be your..good pup,” he stammers. 

Stiles nods in understanding with a smile, he can see Derek physically trying to keep himself from coming, biting down on his bottom lip and furrowing his brow in concentration. “Well then Pup, you can be my good boy and come like the good pup you are,” 

He has a shiver of his own as Derek gives an incredibly weak smile to him and pants out a “thank you Alpha,” before throwing his head back and howling as his orgasm washes over him like a tidal wave, shooting his release into Stiles’ hand. He falls back to the bed panting hard, Stiles smiles to himself and single handedly crawls to stare down at Derek. He gives a few licks to his come soaked hand causing Derek to groan again before the hand is being offered to the wolf. “Wanna taste?” he asks, he wouldn't be surprised or angry if Derek turned it down however he smiles as Derek strains his neck to clean the rest of his own release from Stiles’ hand before falling back. “Good Pup,” Stiles says before standing from the bed smiling at the whimper from his wolf in his absence. “Just getting you a water bottle and apple slices Pup,” Stiles explains. 

Returning with the allocated items he helps Derek take small but satisfying sips of water before hand feeling the apple slices to the sleepy man. “Why am...why am I tired?” Derek asks. Stiles gives a small chuckle. “You were spanked, and you were edged twice Derek, before having a rather large and impressive, hot and glorious orgasm, I'm surprised you haven't passed out already.” Derek gives a small nod before curling up against Stiles who smiles and wraps his arm around the wolf. “Sleep now Pup, in the morning we can discuss what you liked and anything you want to add,” he plants a kiss to the werewolf’s cheek. 

“Love you Alpha,” he hears Derek murmur before letting out a deep sigh, sleep obviously finding him quickly.

“Love you to my pup,” Stiles says before he too settles down and closes his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me and this work, honestly I know we just got done with Animal not too long ago and while that was a fun work to write, I think this one takes the cake, there is nothing like a dominant mobster Stiles trope and a submissive Derek. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are excited for the future ones to come!!! 
> 
> Let me know what you thought in the comments below as I DO read everyone of them and I try to take your ideas into consideration. Plus any and all support is welcomed and appreciated!!! 
> 
> Happy Reading and Love you ALL 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	10. Negotiations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles discuss what is they both want from this new relationship, while also discussing what Derek is comfortable with. Stiles however is sure to let Derek know that nothing will happen if Derek doesn't want it, but Derek is just as sure to show Stiles that he wants it.

The next morning finds Derek waking to the loving embrace of Stiles’ arms around his waist. Smiling to himself he gently rolls onto his stomach and rests his chin on the human’s chest. The movement causes Stiles to stir. Blinking a few times he finally smiles at the werewolf. “How about we make breakfast and we can talk about last night.” Derek nods and slowly climbs out of bed with Stiles right behind him. 

As they climb the stairs Derek couldn't help but smile as he felt Stiles’ eyes on him. Stepping into the kitchen Derek takes out the waffle maker and sets to work making batter. As he pours it into the waffle maker he glances to Stiles who is sitting in a chair at the table, both of them still without a stitch of clothing on their backs. “So did you enjoy last night?” He hears Stiles ask as he flips the waffles.

“Enjoy isn't even a good enough term to use for it,” Derek responds before plating the food. He hands Stiles his portion before sitting down next to the human. “I loved it Stiles, I loved how dominant you became, I even loved how teasing you became.” Stiles nods with a smile. 

“I'm glad to hear that, now onto other things still pertaining to this topic,” Derek quirks a brow. “I'm going to go ahead and guess that you would like to continue to scene?” Derek gives him a nod that makes Stiles smile. “Well then in some relationships they extend scenes beyond the normal playroom, meaning it could be in another room or even the whole house, personally I think it would be fun to do it around the entire house minus our bedrooms. However despite this as I told you yesterday, you are totally in control of how this goes.” Derek takes a moment to think about it. “So your saying we would be doing scenes all over the house?” he asks with a raised brow

“Except our bedrooms, those would be exempted from anything having to deal with scenes. And if we were to expand to around the house we both would be able to ask for a break and go to our rooms and or just not scene.” 

“What do you mean ‘not scene?” Derek asks 

“I mean that let's say one of us doesn’t feel like doing a scene, we say so and for that night nothing happens, we could still do vanilla if both of us agree and are up for it but nothing kinky will happen.” Derek processes this and then gives a nod. 

“I can agree to that,” Derek answers. “I would like to try the whole house idea,” this causes Stiles to smile brightly. “Anything else I should be aware of?” he asks the human 

“Well because we are now officially in a Dom/Sub relationship we need to actually discuss what you are willing and ok with doing. Both in kinks and even in our regular boyfriend on boyfriend relationship,” Derek can't help but chuckle at the wording.but nods. “You gave me your list and so I am going to reread it to you, tell me if you want anything changed or added,” Derek nods. “I also want to ask if you would be ok with me making suggestions to add.” Again Stiles Derek nods. The human stands and walks to the stairway downstairs. Derek sits silently as he is left alone by the Dom. 

Once Stiles comes back up he unfolds the list. “So let us begin with first agreeing that I am your Dom and you are my sub, this is correct yes?” 

“That is correct, Alpha,” Derek adds on as an afterthought causing his wolf to wag his tail and Stiles to smile.

“So you said you are into bondage,” Derek nods, “we can continue to do that,” the mobster pauses for a moment. “Would you be fine with me tying you numerous different things?” 

“Like?” the werewolf questions. 

“Well the shower head could be fun as we shower together, if you would like that,” Stiles says. Derek smiles and nods. “I can also picture tying you to the couch and sitting on you while watching TV, your cock in my ass but the ropes keeping you from getting any friction,” Derek can't help but shiver at the image. 

Stiles smiles at this and looks back to the list. “Moving on, I know you don't really like the Idea of being treated like a dog, and that is fine,” 

“Are you trying to ask me about me acting like a dog?” Derek asks in a shocked tone.

“No, I'm trying to ask you if you would be willing to wear my collar for you, to show that you are my Pup, that you are my sub and I am your Dom.” Derek sits back and seems to think it over. After a moment of silence Derek nods to the human. “What type of collar would you want me to wear?” his voice showing his uncertainty.

“Nothing like what you’re thinking, it would be a basic leather collar with padding on the inside so it wouldn't chafe.” he pauses before a smile finds its way on his face, “I would have it engraved to mark you as mine,” 

Derek remained quiet for a moment before giving a slight nod, “I would like to see the collar before I wear it but I think I would be up to trying it,” he admits before asking. “I would only wear it around the house yeah?” Stiles nods to him which allows Derek to relax. “Then I suppose we could give it a shot.” this causes Stiles to visibly relax.

For the next hour they discuss the kinks that Derek wants to try out, in this hour he discovers that Derek wants to keep kneeling as a thing they do around the house as well as the playroom, 

Once they finish he holds the completed list before him and studies it 

**\--------------**

_ Anal Play _

_ Biting _

_ Blindfolds _

_ Bondage _

_ Breath Play _

_ Clothing _

_ Collars  _

_ Crawling _

_ Discipline _

_ Face slapping _

_ Gags _

_ Humiliation _

_ Kneeling _

_ leashes(maybe) _

_ Licking _

_ Massage _

_ Masturbation _

_ Nipple play _

_ Nudity _

_ Orgasm control/denial _

_ Pain play (spanking, caning, flogging (whips?)) _

_ Role play _

_ Sensation play _

_ Serving _

_ Sex as Dom/Sub _

_ Toys _

_ shaving _

_ Showers (both sexual and otherwise) _

_ Worship. _

**\----**

As he finishes examining the compiled list he nods to himself and folds it in half before rising to his feet, this causes Derek to raise a brow though before he can ask any questions he feels Stiles wrap his arms around his waist and pull him into a hug. Would it not be for his werewolf hearing he would not have heard Stiles whisper “thank you” into his shoulder. Sensing how much the human needs it just as much as Derek does, the wolf squeezes back. They hold the hug for a few moments later before Stiles pulls back and smiles as he softly drags the back of his hand over Derek’s cheek watching as the werewolf leans into the touch. “I have a meeting with a business associate today,” he pauses before setting his expression firm. “I want you to come with me, would you be ok with that?” 

Derek says nothing for a moment before he gives a nod and stands. He rests his hands on Stiles’ chest and brushes their lips together. “I have to make sure my new investment stays available,” Derek jokes as he again brushes their lips together. 

“So I'm an investment now?” Stiles raises a brow but yet he stays still letting Derek have his fun. 

“Yes, and a pretty good one at that.” Derek responds before pushing his lips against Stiles in a full kiss. The mobster let's him hold control for a moment before pushing him against the wall. “Well then if I am your investment I expect you to pay in full Pup,” he let's a bit of his ‘crime lord swagger’ as Lydia used to call it back when he first took over, show in his voice causing Derek to shudder. “Yes, Alpha, I'll pay with whatever you require.” Derek responds. He feels Stiles snake his hand up his chest and grab onto the back of his neck. Like a scruffed pup he sags into the hold. “I require you to pay me in a blowjob as I finish my breakfast.” Derek can't nod his head fast enough as he follows Stiles back to the table, the human sitting on the chair while he kneels under the table and manages to take Stiles’ cock into his hand, he gives it a few kitten licks before engorging himself on it's taste and pulls it into his mouth. He relishes in the moans that escape Stiles’ lips as he struggles to eat while having a lovely blow job performed on him at the same time.

Once Stiles is able to finish his breakfast he has already come twice down Derek’s throat, the werewolf treasuring the taste of his Alpha’s seed. Looking under the table the taps on Derek’s cheek twice gently with his finger. Derek pulls himself off the humans’ member and crawls out from under the table. Derek looks to his alpha and can see the look of pondering on his face. “What are you thinking about?” he asks simply.

“Well I'm thinking how much it would excite me to see you without a shirt or pants,” Stiles says just as simply. This causes Derek to laugh. “Would you like to keep me in only my boxers again?” Derek questions with mirth in his eyes. 

“I would love to, but if you don't want to we won't.” Stiles says reverting back to the even vocal tone. Derek pauses for a moment trying to find a way that he can get past it. He knows the tone signals the setting up of Stiles’ walls. It takes a second for him to come up with an idea but eventually he finds it. Strolling over to the human he walks past him to stand behind his alpha. Leaning over he smiles as he whispers “I would love to do it alpha, it'll keep me from touching what's yours.'' This has Stiles spin on a dime to face him with an almost shocked expression. Ignoring it however Derek takes Stiles’ hand into his and places it upon the wolf’s cock. “Cause this  _ does _ belong to you Alpha,” he then moves it downward to cup his balls. “These belong to you,” further to the crease of his ass he whimpers as he allows the human to insert a finger. “This is yours as well,” he manages before taking a step back. “All of this,” he gestures to his entire body “belongs to you,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before nodding and smiling. 

“Good, now go get dressed we need to be leaving soon,” Derek nods and turns on his heel to move to the stairs up to the second floor. “And Derek,” he hears Stiles call to him. Turning back to face the human he finds a soft smile. “I am yours just as much as you are mine,” hearing this makes Derek’s heart clench and his stomach fill with warmth. Nodding to the human alpha Derek returns the smile before going upstairs to get dressed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry about the delay, stuff has been crazy at home but I promise the schedule IS going to happen.
> 
> next chapter will reintroduce Stiles' mobster side as that is the trope of this fic!!
> 
> if you enjoyed this chapter let me know in the comments below as they are greatly appreciated. And thank you ALL for your support!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	11. "I'm a Good Person"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles takes Derek to a meeting with an associate where Derek is forced to take a life, when they go back to the house the wolf reveals to his human alpha the last time he took a life. 
> 
> Stiles helps him through the trauma of reliving the horrible memory

Driving to the meeting place Stiles can't stop occasionally looking over to Derek who sits behind him in the backseat of the tahoe. The werewolf sometimes responds with his own glances but mainly focuses on the back of the passenger’s seat where Isaac sits. The guard watching the streets and buildings that pass. He understands that Derek will be nervous, attending his first meeting but he knows that no matter what, he won't let anything happen to the werewolf. 

Pulling in front of the warehouse Stiles takes a breath before glancing towards Derek. “Showtime,” he jests before they both exit the vehicle. 

Walking into the building Derek extends his senses in an effort to try and locate guards. Sensing people to his left he looks up to spot two sets of eyes watching them. Glancing to Stiles he sees that the human looks as if he owns the place and is aware of everything around him. Following his alpha he stands next to him as a door in the back of the warehouse opens. Footsteps echo through the building. After a few seconds a figure comes into a view. He wears a suit and a smirk that reminds Derek of the one Peter always wore when Derek would give him his work check. As he gets closer he notices Derek. He however does turn back to smile towards Stiles. “Ahhh, Stiles Stilinski, my favorite associate,” the man calls to the human. Stiles gives a nod of acknowledgement. “This is my assistant, Derek,” Stiles responds, gesturing to the wolf. 

“You have a werewolf for an assistant?” the man raises an eyebrow. “I'm surprised you don't keep him on a leash,” the man gives a cruel grin. This has Derek letting out a low growl only to be silenced by a steady look from Stiles, who turns to face his associate. “Mikel, I would be wary off insulting my assistant, especially one who is a werewolf,” 

This has the man- Mikel - smiling. “Why do you think I always have my men load their guns with wolfsbane bullets,” this has Stiles pause for a moment before smiling. This sends both Derek and Mikel for a loop. 

“Why are you smiling?” Mikel asks him. 

“Because you may arm your men with wolfsbane bullets, but did you actually take me for a fool Mikel, I don't go to any meeting with only two guards.” as the words leave his lips the men who Derek saw on the catwalks fall on the hard cement with a thud. Looking up Derek sees Jackson and Scott glaring down at the group of them. One of Mikel’s guards draws his weapon but before he can aim a piercing  _ thwing _ screeches past Derek’s ear as an arrow finds purchase in the guard’s chest. He falls to the floor dead. Derek looks around to see the rest of the family stepping out of the shadows to encircle him and Stiles. Mikel stands gaping at the young crime lord. After a second Stiles clears his throat and shoves his hands into his pockets. “You see Mikel, word of your actions of double crossing your associates has caught my attention, so when you requested this meeting under the false pretense of discussing shipment arrangements I knew it to be a lie.” Mikel opens his mouth to speak but he is cut off by Stiles raising a hand. “And then you insult my assistant..my boyfriend?” he begins  _ tsking _ his tongue. “So,” he claps his hands together. “It's time to take care of you,” he glances to Derek and nods. Everyone watches as Derek step forward and shift into his beta form. Stiles almost laughs as Mikel tries to run but as he turns Derek’s clawed hand shoots forward and grabs his bicep. The werewolf spins the human around and grabs his throat. Stiles keeps his expression even as Derek lifts the man by the throat. “you...don't ,” Mikel pants as Derek tightens his grip. “Don’t...do this,” Derek hasn’t taken a life in over four years and back then it was hell, brutal and traumatizing. 

Crushing Mikel’s windpipe is easy, the body falls to the floor with a  _ thud _ . Derek steps back to retake his place next to Stiles. “You did well,” Stiles says to the wolf. 

  
“Thank you Alpha,” Derek responds. He feels joy rush through his body at the praise from Stiles. They linger for a few moments before Stiles turns on his heel and leads the group out of the building. Stiles, Boyd, Isaac and Derek reenter the tahoe, Derek catches a glimpse as the others walk off into an alley before moments later a black suburban pulls out in front of them and drives back toward the houses. Neither of them say anything during the ride back. 

\---

Boyd drops them both off at their house before he and Isaac drive away. Stiles leads him inside and into the living room. Stiles takes a seat in the recliner and Derek on the couch. Silence fills the room. After a moment Stiles speaks up. “I'm sorry if you didn't want to do that, and I….forced you to do it,” he pauses “I'm sorry, I told you we wouldn't do anything you didn't want to, and I meant that even in our business,” Derek is caught off guard by the apology. After a pregnant beat of silence he shakes his head. “I'm not upset about that Stiles, I did what was needed, what you asked me to do because it was the right thing to do,” he insists. He gives a slight shake of his head. “I'm upset because the last time...,” he stops to collect his thoughts and think about his words. “The last time I took a life was when I killed a girl that I loved,” he looked away as Stiles raised his brows to him. “Her name was Paige, she was a human girl that at the time I loved in highschool.” 

He takes a breath. “She was in the band,” he continues. “She hated me because back then I was the popular basketball jock, she told me the only way she would ever give me a chance is if I could play any instrument in the band room, so naturally I played the triangle,” Stiles can't help but let out a laugh. Derek laughs with him. Once they compose themselves Derek carries on speaking. “At the time other alphas were in the territory discussing business with my mother. One of them was named Ennis, he..” he pauses to take a deep breath. “He had just lost a beta to hunters and figured she would be a good replacement so he bit her,” at this he looked up into Stiles’ eyes. “The bite, it's not a hundred percent thing, it's a roll of the dice and Paige...she didn't get it, the bite didn't take and in the end it began killing her slowly from the inside.” Stiles feels his heart clench in sadness for the wolf. “I was with her through it, I tried taking her pain but I wouldn't work...in the end she asked me to end it,” he takes another breath. “I killed her..it was probably the hardest thing I ever did at the time, it still haunts me, I sometimes dream of her coming back to kill me,” Stiles rises from his chair and sits down next to the wolf pulling him into a hug. Derek let's the tears that he has been holding back since he began his retelling flow, he can feel them coating Stiles’ shirt but the human says nothing, this only makes him sob even harder as he realizes that Stiles doesn’t need to say anything to comfort him, the mere fact that he is there to listen and care for Derek is enough for the wolf to want to shrink into his alpha. After a few moments Stiles pulls back and looks into his eyes. “You killed her to help her Derek, you helped her out of her misery, you did her a favor, that makes you an honorable man, that you were willing to give up the love of your life, shows that you have a true heart,” this makes Derek pause as he thinks over Stiles’ words, as he does it occurs to him. Looking back on it, sure he had a fling for Paige, but now that he takes a step back and really thinks about it, she wasn't the love of his life...Stiles is. Stiles who helped him out of a bad situation with his uncle despite his less than normal methods, Stiles who was concerned with him going feral and stepped into the role as his alpha to prevent him from going insane. Stiles who never misses a chance to make him happy. Who said I love you. 

“She wasn't the love of my life, Stiles,” this causes the human to frown in confusion. “You are,” he continues. Stiles smiles and gives a slight nod before planting a kiss on the wolf’s lips. “I love you too Derek, with all my heart I love you,” he breathes against Derek’s lips causing the werewolf to shudder. He feels the human pull back before observing him. “What do you need me to do?” Stiles asks.

“I need you to make my mind go away for a bit,” Stiles nods with a smile before schooling his features. “I'm going to go get a few things from the playroom, strip and kneel in the middle of this room and wait for me,” Derek nods as Stiles quickly places himself into his Dom role and leaves the room. 

\---

“What do you want me to do to you Derek?” Stiles asks as he circles Derek, the wolf doesn't know what his Dom retrieved from the playroom and he dare not ask so he keeps his head bowed. “I want you to spank me,” he breathes. 

“Why?” Stiles asks in an even tone. 

“Because I deserve it, If I had never spoken to her maybe she would still be alive.” Derek whimpers. He is suddenly aware of the human standing before him. He feels hands grip his jaw and raise his gaze to meet Stiles’ “I will not punish you for that Derek, her death was not your fault, what's to say that Ennis didn't bite her even if you didn't talk to her,” he releases Derek’s chin and tilts his head to the side. “What I will spank you for is because you have carried guilt that does not belong on your shoulders for this long.” Derek goes to protest but when Stiles quirks a brow at him, daring him to argue he nods silently. “Good Pup,” Stiles says before sitting down on the couch, “now over my lap,” he orders. Derek falls forward onto his hands and knees and crawls over to the human before placing himself over Stiles’ knees. After some situation and adjusting they find the right position. “After each smack you will admit that her death was not your fault followed by you saying “I am a good person, color?” 

“Green Alpha,” Derek says.

“Good, I hope that we get to a point that you believe your words, now let's begin.” 

_ SMACK _ the first one lands with enough force to cause Derek to grunt and thrust forward out of instinct. “Her death was not my fault, I'm….I'm a good person,” he says. Stiles waits a moment to let the words soak in before delivering the second smack with even more force than the first.

At the twentieth smack Derek has tears in his eyes as the memory of her death replays in his mind. “Her...her death,” he struggles with the words but Stiles doesn't push him, instead he rubs the werewolf’s back in a soothing manner. “Her death wasn't...my fault,” he sobs. “I'm a...I'm a go-good person,” Derek finally manages. He closes his eyes in anticipation for the next smack but it never comes. After a second he opens them and looks over his shoulder to Stiles who has a neutral expression. “Do you believe yourself Derek?” the human asks. For a moment he says nothing. The memory is still at the surface of his mind. But as it plays he remembers the kiss he shared with Paige in the band room, how she  _ did _ love him. “Her death wasn't my fault,” he says quietly. “I'm a good person,” he finishes. This causes Stiles to smile and nod before helping him to his feet. He has to rely on the human to give him some support as his legs are a bit wobbly but he doesn’t mind. “Tell me it one more time,” Stiles says. 

“Her death wasn’t my fault, I'm a good person,” he repeats. 

“That's right Derek, you had no fault in her death,” Stiles plants a kiss on his lips. “And you are not just a good person, you’re an  _ amazing  _ person and I love you for it,” Stiles says with another kiss. This brings tears back to his eyes but this time they are of joy. “How about we go lay down and let you relax yeah?” the wolf gives a nod as a tear slides down his face. He let's the human lead him into the kitchen to grab apple slices and a water bottle before they both go upstairs into Stiles’ bedroom. 

Together both human and wolf lay on the bed with the wolf embraced in the human’s arms. “I love you Derek,” he hears Stiles whisper to him as he begins carding his fingers through the wolf’s hair.

“I love you too Stiles,” he responds before closing his eyes and lets the sensation of Stiles’ playing with his hair lull him into a calm and soundless sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!!💗
> 
> I want to thank everyone for their support!!! it is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter in the comments below!!!!
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	12. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friends comes to visit Stiles and Derek causing quite the stir
> 
> Derek and Stiles have their first fight as an official couple but its more devastating than either of them thought it could be

Sties enjoyed the feeling of waking up next to Derek in the morning. The werewolf was currently sprawled out over him still asleep. Slowly lifting his hand he began carding his fingers through the other man’s hair. After a few moments of this Derek began to stir. Once his eyes were fully open he blinked slowly before shifting his head to look up at the human. “Morning Sir,” he smiled as Stiles returned the expression. “Hello Pup,” he paused. “I take it you are wanting to begin the agreement we have for how we conduct ourselves in the house?” the wolf said nothing for a moment before he nodded. “I want to do that with you sir, yesterday..when you were spanking me.” he averted his gaze with a blush for a moment before looking back at Stiles. “It showed me that I want this with you.” Stiles felt a rush of warmth flow through his body. Nodding his head he slowly shifted the wolf off him. “Alright then I want you to go get started on breakfast, I'll be down in a moment, I need to get something.” Derek nodded silently before leaving the room. Once he was gone Stiles moved into his closet and opened the top drawer of the dresser that was located inside. Pulling out a polished obsidian box he slowly lifted the lid, smiling at the item inside. He quickly made his way downstairs. 

He found Derek making egg sandwiches which made him smile at the creativity. Setting the box on the counter top he gave a shy smile to the werewolf. “What is that Sir?” Derek asked, glancing to the box on the counter. “It's um…” the human rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “It's the collar I was talking about,” he opens the box to reveal the black leather collar, taking it into his hand he presents it to the wolf. “As I said, you would only wear this while we are here at home and alone.” Derek takes it from the human and studies it. He slowly buckles it around his neck and then takes a second to accustom himself to the feeling.

“I…” Derek begins but pauses. He averts his gaze to stare at the floor. Seeing this Stiles feels a twinge of concern. Lifting Derek’s chin with his finger he smiles gently at the werewolf. “None of that Pup, tell me what's eating at you,” 

“I like the collar..I really do but...my wolf loves the feeling of it,  _ I _ love the feeling of it..I don't want to take it off. This admission sends Stiles for a loop momentarily. After a second to collect his thoughts he nods. “If you don't want to take it off you don't have to, do you want to wear it in public and in front of others?” Derek silently nods. “Alright then Pup, we won't take it off unless we absolutely have to.” Derek gives another nod. “Good, now that we have that settled how about we eat?” Stiles offers trying to ease the mood. Derek smiles at him and grabs the plates of food, handing Stiles his sandwiches before sitting at the table. Once they finish eating they move into the living room, Stiles sits on the couch while Derek kneels on a pillow provided by his alpha with his hands clasped behind his back, the human’s hand rests on his head, occasionally playing with the wolf’s hair. 

\---

This dynamic goes on for three weeks and in that time they discover that Derek has a minor thing for Stiles calling him his beta, it had came to the surface when Derek accidentally moaned how he wanted to be a good beta for Stiles while the human edged him while he lay on the couch. 

One morning though Stiles noticed how Derek suddenly tensed. “What is it?” he asks, slowly grabbing the gun he keeps taped to the underside of the table. “It's..” Derek pauses to scent the air. “Peter?” This elicits a look of confusion from the human. “He’s with the others, approaching the door,” he whispers. Stiles nods and stands.

“Go get dressed quickly,” he whispers. Derek bolts to his feet and quickly climbs the stairs to his bedroom. Moments later he comes back down dressed in basketball shorts and a grey tank top just as Stiles opens the door to reveal Boyd and Isaac holding Peter by his arms. Stiles guesses that the wolf came willingly otherwise he wouldn't have let two humans hold in such a manner. “Peter,” Stiles says in an even tone. ‘What are you doing here?” 

“I came for my nephew..it has been lonely without him,” 

“Why do you want him you kicked him out of your pack as I seem to recall,” 

“Oh you recall correctly, I don't want him to rejoin my pack..I want him for his body, do you have any idea how many people would line up to fuck him? I would be rich within a day,” Stiles notices how mirth enters the deranged wolf’s eyes at the last statement. 

“Well Peter, I'm afraid your visit has been unfruitful, you won't be getting Derek back, he belongs to me and me alone.” Stiles enforces this statement by grabbing Derek by his collar and jerking down forcing the wolf to his knees. On instinct he plants his cheek against Stiles’ thigh and begins slowly rubbing up and down against the denim clad leg. Stiles doesn't even look at him, instead he smiles at the alpha werewolf before him. 

“I  _ will  _ have him, he was my beta first before you took him,” Peter seethed, jerking out of Isaac and Boyd’s grip. As they moved to grab him he ducked back, grabbing them by their shoulders he tossed them away as if they weighed nothing. Stiles however didn't move, he stared at Peter as if he was bored. Allison was slowly drawing her hand crossbow while Lydia pulled a gun from the folds of her dress. Erica unsheathed two sai from her thighs and readied herself. 

“Enough,” Stiles barked, causing his family and even Peter to give him confused and shocked expressions. “You are clearly outnumbered Peter, you should leave while you still have the chance,” Stiles explained in a calm voice tone. Before anyone could say anything Peter kicked Derek away from the crime lord and grabbed the human by his throat. “I told you, I WILL TAKE HIM,” Peter roared. Derek watched as his uncle reared back his hand, his claws extending. However before the alpha could slash the human’s throat Derek managed to get himself to his feet and lunged. He tackled the alpha to the floor. Together they rolled until Derek found himself being thrown off his uncle, he landed with a thud on the floor. Looking up he saw his uncle approaching him with a look of pure anger. Just as he was about to grab his nephew Stiles called to him. “Wasn't I the one who took him from you?” the alpha turned to glare at the human. “Wasn't  _ I _ the one who ripped him away from you, weakened you without your beta,” He smiled as Peter let out another roar and lunged at him, though as he did this Derek’s hand shot out and grabbed his uncle's ankle. Dragging the older wolf to the floor Derek quickly crawled up to straddle his uncle’s chest. “You will  _ not _ touch him Peter, you won't hurt anyone ANYMORE,” Derek roared before slashing his claws through Peter’s throat with enough force that it tore the neck in half. The decapitated head rolled to the side as Derek sat there panting as the alpha spark traveled into him. Once it was finished he looked up at Stiles who smiled down to him. 

“You did good Derek,” said the wolf only slumped forward and began to sob. He felt hands on his shoulders, gently lifting him to his feet. He buried his face in the crime lord's shirt and continued to sob. 

“It's ok Derek, You did good, I'm so proud of you, So proud,” Stiles whispered in here ear. The human jutted his chin to the others, taking it as their cue, the all left, leaving the human to console the new alpha werewolf over the body of Peter. 

  
  


Later that night after Derek had calmed down due to Stiles cuddling him on the couch for the entire day minus when he left Derek’s side to make lunch, he turned to look at the human who stared back at him. “So I take it I can't exactly be called Alpha anymore huh?” Stiles asked with a joking smile. The werewolf frowned. “I may be an Alpha now,” he flashed his red eyes, enjoying the way it made Stiles smile and also how they reflected in the whiskey brown orbs of the human. “But you will  _ always _ be my alpha, you were there for me when not even my uncle was. You helped me find myself Stiles, I owe you my life.” Derek finished with a kiss to Stiles’ shoulder. 

“You already have given me your life Derek, our lives are intertwined due to our relationship and I wouldn't want anything else.” he shifted down to kiss Derek on the chin. “But you have my soul because I have nothing else to give you,” 

“You give me more love than anyone has ever shown me since my mother Stiles, that is exactly why I love you,” 

“I love you too Pup,” Stiles smiled before planting another kiss this time on Derek’s lips. “How about we get some sleep?” 

“Ok, goodnight Alpha,” Derek whispered. 

“Goodnight Pup,” Stiles responded. 

\---

“I don't care that you are currently out of State Alexander, I want my money, and I want it NOW,” Derek flinched as he heard Stiles yell into the phone. The werewolf remained silent as the human entered the living room from the kitchen. The mobster sat down on the couch next to him and offered the best smile he could manage. “Sorry about that,” Stiles says as he notices Derek’s grim expression. 

“It's fine Sir,” Derek reassures him. 

The human watches him for a moment before giving a grim nod. Pulling the werewolf’s head into his lap gently he began carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, the wolf knew this relaxed them both so he allowed Stiles to manipulate his body. ‘I just don't like it when someone owes me money and doesn't pay it,”

“What does he owe you for?” Derek asks, he knows that it's really not his business but then again he does help out Lydia manage the funds. 

“I gave him a loan to help him get his brother out on bail,” 

“How much does he owe you?”

“fifteen thousand,” Derek feels his eyebrows shoot upward, the brother must have done something really bad for that bail amount. Then he thought about it. They brought in more than fifteen thousand in a matter of hours from the businesses that Stiles ran.

“I know it's really not my place but Stiles, don't you think you can cut him some slack?” he felt Stiles’ fingers tighten in his hair keeping his locks in a firm grip, wincing he kept his eyes closed. 

“Cut him some slack?” Stiles echoed in a shocked tone. “Do you even hear yourself Derek? If I cut him some slack then he will think that he can continue to do this, what's to say others don't find out and ask for slack? Then I'll be out even more money.” Derek felt the fingers let go of his hair and he moved to sit up. “I know that Stiles but I also know what it's like to owe people money, you forget where you got me from, I had people constantly breathing down my neck for money, sure i was able to pay off everyone but Peter because he was an asshole but I know what it's like to be held on a leash,” 

Stiles gave him a glare. “You shouldn't put forth your opinion on matters you know nothing about  _ Derek _ ,” Stiles spat, causing Derek to flinch. “I know exactly where you came from, your family was rich just like mine when you were growing up,” Stiles countered. “Sure Peter blew the life insurances and everything on booze and gambling but you weren't always living in a shit shack.” Stiles continued, anger slipping into his tone. 

“Your right,” Derek growls back. “My parents were rich but we had to  _ work  _ for our money, they made us kids  _ work _ for our money, we weren’t like you Stiles where we were handed it by mommy and daddy, but then again,” he stands to his feet. “At least our money wasn't  _ blood money _ ,” he regrets his words as soon as he says them, before he can apologise however Stiles is in his face. “Get out,” 

“Stiles I'm sor-” 

“Get the fuck out Derek,” Stiles cuts him off with a glare. “You know damn well I never asked for this, I never asked to be born into a crime family Derek,” he paused and took a breath. “But it's not like I should expect you to understand Derek,” he gave the wolf a look that clearly stated ‘I can hit below the belt too’ “you never asked to be born into a family of dogs,” Derek gasped at the insult. “I can't believe you would hold something like  _ that _ over my head...my father was right, love  _ is _ a weakness...I'm just too much of a fool to see it,” Derek opens his mouth to say something but Stiles silences him by raising his hand. “Just go,” Stiles turns away from him. 

Derek opens his mouth again but nothing comes out. Nodding his head despite it being unseen by the human Derek moves to the door, as he opens it he can smell the salt of tears from the other man. He walks through the threshold and closes the door behind him. 

He finds himself walking through town and entering the preserve, he is surprised to see that the ruins of the Hale house still stand exactly where they were when he, Laura and Peter had left. Though time and the elements had worn it down even further.entering the house he sat down on the torn and ragged couch in what used to be the living room. Gathering his head in his hands he cried, he cried for the words he regretted saying to Stiles, cried for the tears that he made Stiles shed, cried for the relationship that had no doubt ended as he closed the door. 

\---

Stiles can feel his body shaking as the sadness washes over his body. ‘How could he say that?’ he thinks to himself. Raking his hand over his face he freezes when he notices a picture frame on the entertainment center by the tv. It was a picture that Lydia had taken of him and Derek, unbeknownst to either wolf or human, of them sitting in the airplane opposite each other but in the same sleeping position head lolled back and mouth slightly agape. Picking it up he turned over the frame to see the inscription that the redhead had put on it 

“Match made in heaven,” Stiles wanted to laugh at that, right now it felt like he was in hell. He had just kicked out the man who he loved after calling his family dogs, something that he promised he would never do again. “What am I going to do Mom?” he asked out loud, he wished for an answer that he knew wouldn't come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading, I'm sorry for the sad cliffhanger but I promise that you wont be left hanging for very long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below. 
> 
> I want to thank everyone for the support shown to this fic, it means a great deal to me that I can't even find accurate enough words to describe it.
> 
> thank you again and Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	13. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia talks Stiles and Derek through their fight but it doesn't go exactly as Stiles had hoped, however in its aftermath he does formulate a plan that will hopefully kill two birds with one stone.

Derek stayed at his old house for the rest of the night, he had found that Cora's bed was still there and usable. Thankful for the fact that werewolves ran hotter than humans he curled up on the greying bed and struggled to find sleep. 

\---

Stiles sat up in bed against the wall. He had tried to sleep but it just proved to be impossible, looking to the clock he frowned and groaned when he saw that it displayed “one thirty am. 

Pushing himself up off the bed with a sigh he made his way to Derek’s designated room. Upon entering the bedroom he sat down on the wolf’s mattress. Pulling the nearest pillow into his arms he gripped it tightly to his chest. As he inhales the musky yet delectable scent of his wolf he feels tears begin to pool in his eyes again. “I'm so sorry Derek,” Stiles mumbles into the pillow. “Please come back to me,” he pleads to no one but himself. He finds himself laying down on his back with the pillow still clutched to his chest and his nose buried within it. 

\---

Derek woke to a scratchy feeling, opening his eyes he sighed as he realized that it had just been from rolling around in dust. Sitting up he let out a sigh before getting out of the bed. He made his way downstairs and out of the house. He gave it one last glance before beginning his trek toward town. 

Eventually he found himself a nice little bench that he sat down to admire the view of the nearby nature park. As he sat there he replayed the events of the day before. ‘At least our money wasn't blood money’ he grimaced as he recalled those words coming out of his mouth. As he sat there he was filled with the desperate urge to go back to the house and kneel before his alpha and beg for forgiveness. But he also remembered what Stiles had said about his family, calling them dogs. Doing this had broken the promise he had made Derek back in New York. shaking his head he buried his face in his hands. In his sadness he didn't notice the clicking of heels against the cement of the sidewalk. 

“You know, they say dogs put their tails between their legs when they know they did something wrong...do wolves do it too?” 

Derek looked up from his hands into the small smile of Lydia Martin before him, he also noticed that Erica and Allison were behind her a few steps back. Acknowledging them he turned back to Lydia. “I don't know but I feel like I just might.” he looked back down into his hands. 

“That's good, it means you know you messed up,” she says as she sits next to him. 

“I didn't mean it Lydia, I just..He started treating me like I was a child and then he called my family dogs” Lydia sucks in a breath and he raises a brow. “He didn't tell you that?”

“He hasn't told me anything,”

“Then how did you know we had a fight?” 

“I didn’t, I saw you walking past my house with tears in your eyes so I figured something happened.” she shrugs and honestly Derek is impressed that she was able to put the pieces together with just seeing him crying. 

“Look Derek, I don't know the full story, and I intend on getting it, but right now you're not helping anyone by staying away from him so this is what we are going to do, Allison and Erica are going to drop us off at Stiles and yours and then the three of us are going to have a nice long chat, ok?” her tone sounds giddy but Derek knows that the question was rhetorical. Nodding he allows her to raise him to his feet. “Good because you smell like you slept out in the woods,” when he looks away she stops on a dime. “You didn't actually sleep in the woods did you?” 

“No..I slept in the still standing ruins of my family home,” he quickly says. 

“Oh Derek, ok then we are officially expediting the trip,” she all but drags him to the car where Allison gets into the driver seat and Erica into the passenger with the redhead and the wolf in the back. Derek gags as Lydia begins spritzing him with her perfume.

\---

Stiles hears the engine of the car while he sits at the dining room table looking at the photo of him and Derek asleep on the plane. The door burst open and in walks Lydia dragging an anguished Derek with her. However before he can say anything the redhead turns her gaze to Derek and points to the stairs. “Go take a shower and come back down scrub...a lot!!” Derek nods and moves past Stiles to go to the stairs, as he walks by Stiles manages to catch that he reeks of the perfume that Lydia always wears. Suddenly he feels a hand grab his and finds himself being dragged to the living room. He is pushed onto the couch while Lydia sits in the loveseat. 

“Lydia, whats goi-” he is silenced by her hand. 

“We are not speaking till he gets back.” she says simply. 

They wait for a half hour..Lydia seems satisfied.

\---

  
  


When Derek comes down into the living room Stiles smiles slightly at the way you can tell he dressed in a hurry, his wet hair stands in all directions like it was dried with a jet engine, his shirt hasn't even been pulled down all the way so you can see a bit of his midriff, and his sweatpants are hanging low...not that Stiles is complaining.

Lydia points to the opposite side of the couch from Stiles and Derek sits where instructed. Once he is seated Lydia sighs and clasps her hands together, she turns to Stiles “Alright, let's begin with you, what happened?” Stiles lets out a breath and begins to tell her what happened and how he was feeling during the argument. Once he is finished she nods and turns to Derek. He gives the same explanation but different description of how he was feeling. 

Shaking her head she looks to the sky as if expecting it to open up and save her. Turning to Stiles she gives him a stern look. “You broke your promise Stiles, I don't care that it was heat of the moment and you were angry,” this causes Stiles to duck his head. “You always pride yourself on being a man of your word and yesterday apparently you weren’t, how would you feel if Derek called your family dogs Stiles? Cause I can tell you right now if anyone called my mother an animal they would find themselves on the underside of my shoe.” 

She then turns to Derek. “Now you,” Derek flinches at the tone of her voice, it carries no venom but it still has an icy undertone that makes him want to run away. “It was so beyond uncalled for to mention how he has come into his money, you think Claudia Stilinski just handed him the money that his family made? Let me tell you, she didn't,” Lydia shakes her head. “I remember Stiles having to work at a freaking book store to get paid, his allowance a month was a thousand dollars and he was expected to have some left over at the end of each month, when his mother died his father made the rules even more restricting, the bottom line is that he wasn't handed the money either Derek, he had to work for it just like you did for your  _ own _ allowance as a kid.” Derek nods and she turns back to Stiles. “I understand that you didn't want to be around Stiles but kicking him out...when he has nowhere else to go? That's harsh even for you,” Stiles feels his heart constrict at the revelation that Derek did in fact have nowhere else to go. Seeing this Lydia gestured to the werewolf. “Why don't you ask him where he slept last night. 

Stiles gives her a confused look before turning to Derek. “Where were you last night?’

“I slept at my old house.” Stiles feels all the blood in his body run cold. He couldn't possibly mean what Stiles thought he meant. 

“You mean in your  _ burned down _ house?” Derek nods and Stiles wants nothing more than to hand Lydia a knife so she can cut out his heart. 

“Derek, that place isn't structurally safe, I'm surprised it hasn't been torn down yet, why the hell would you go there?” He knows the answer which makes him question his own thought process of asking the question but it just came out. 

“Because you  _ kicked _ me out Stiles,” Derek yells. “You told me to leave and I did, I haven’t been in this town for over four years..I don't know anyone besides you and your family, I don't trust anyone but you and Lydia but I didn't know where she lives and I wouldn't want to impose so I went to the only other place I know where I would be safe.” Stiles flinches at the wording. Derek let's out a sigh as he slumps back against the couch. “When we started our relationship you said it was based on trust...but now, now that I have seen firsthand how you react to me giving my opinion, how you react to us arguing, by kicking me out…” he shakes his head. “I can't trust you Stiles,” the human feels like he has had his heart obliterated inside his chest. “I love you  _ so much _ Stiles, and you’re my Alpha despite my current status...but I can't trust you,” the werewolf looks away. 

“Why do you say you can't trust him Derek?” Lydia asks quirking a brow

“Because I gave him my trust, I trusted that he would care for me and that we could actually be in a relationship. But then he kicked me out even when I tried to apologize and talk out the argument.” he looks away. “You don't know what it's like for a wolf to have their alpha kick them out.” Stiles feels tears pool in his eyes. He looks to Lydia who shakes her head slightly. 

Stiles then looks back to the werewolf and bows his head. “You’re right,” he says, barely audible. Derek sends him a surprised look. “I’m somehow your alpha and in that you gave me your trust, and then you and I forged this relationship and we had an argument like any normal couple does and I kicked you out.” Stiles frowns down at his hands. “I don't blame you for not trusting me, but if you could please trust one thing, trust that I love you.” Derek says nothing for a moment before he nods. 

“I know you do, and I love you too.” 

Lydia takes this time to speak up. “I think that what happened between you two is actually a good stepping stone for your overall relationship, but right now you both need to look at yourselves and your relationship. I will be available should you both need another mediator,” she nods to the both of them and rises from her chair. Stiles rises with her and walks her to the door. She turns to him as she steps through the threshold. 

“Th..thank you Lydia,” he says with a hushed tone. The redhead studies him for a moment before nodding. “I am always here to help Stiles and we are best friends...but you broke his heart and I'm not surprised that he doesn’t trust you...could you trust you if you were in his shoes?” 

Stiles thinks about it for a moment before shaking his head. “No, I couldn’t, But I love him Lyds, I don't think I could live without him,”

“I know you love him Stiles, he even told you that he knows you love him but you need to earn his trust back otherwise that love means nothing.” Stiles nods again. Lydia gives him an empathetic look before turning on her heel and walking to her car. Closing the door Stiles lets out a sigh. He slowly makes his way back to the living room where Derek still sits. The human returned to his seat on the couch. Slumped over with his elbows on his knees he looks down at his feet. “Whatever you need me to do...to prove to you that you can trust me like you used to.” Derek doesn’t speak for a moment but then his voice cuts through the silence. “I can't tell you what to do Stiles, you are going to have to figure it out for yourself, if I tell you it wouldn't be genuine,” another moment of silence. 

Stiles lets out a small gasp when Derek places himself on his knees in front of Stiles, “I'm sorry for what  _ I _ said about your family, I know you didn't ask for this life and I shouldn't have mentioned how your family got your money, it was low of me and I'm sorry,” 

“You don't have to apologize Derek, you merely stated the obvious, my money came from blood, blood that can never be washed out of my ledger,” Derek frowns to him before rising to his feet. “I'm going to go make lunch..is there anything you want?” 

Stiles is surprised at how quickly Derek changes the subject but doesn't mention it, instead he shakes his head. 

“I'll have whatever you're having,” Derek nods and walks away. 

\---

That night Stiles sits alone in his bedroom, Derek having decided that he should sleep in his original room causing Stiles to cry as silently as he could in his bedroom, hoping that the wolf wouldn't hear him. Just as midnight approaches Stiles recalls what he told the wolf. “My money came from blood,” as he says this a small voice in his head pops into his head. “But what if we change that?” a smile finds its way to his face for the first time that day and he quickly falls asleep. 

Derek listens to the words as he stands in the hallway. He had risen from bed to get a late night drink of water but now that he hears what the mobster says he can't help but become curious. Going back into his bedroom he sets the glass of left over water on his nightstand and lays down staring at the ceiling. “What do you have planned Stiles?” he whispers as he closes his eyes. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry
> 
> Im sorry
> 
> again I say, Im sorry
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I promise that though the next few chapters will have some angst in them there is a light at the end of this tunnel. it may just...take a hot second to get there 😐
> 
> let me know what you thought of the chapter in the comments below as they are greatly appreciated!! along with any kudos you are willing to give
> 
> again Im sorry 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	14. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles makes a big decision for the family.
> 
> An old friend from Stiles' past comes bearing not so glad tidings
> 
> Derek refinds his love for Stiles

Days turned into three weeks. That being how long Derek had kept minimal contact with Stiles and to be honest it was killing the mobster. He wanted nothing more than to pull Derek into his embrace and never let him go. Sighing to himself as he sat on his mattress thinking over the current situation he was pulled out of his thoughts by his phone ringing. 

“Hello?”

“Stiles,” Lydia’s voice came through the phone. “I was calling to see if you wanted to go out today?”

“I..don't think so Lyds, I'm still you know...processing everything,” 

“Ok so I'll pick you up in ten,” Stiles huffed as the line went dead, standing to his feet he moved to his closet and began changing his clothes. Once he was finished he exited his bedroom. As he opened the door he gasped upon finding Derek on the other side just about to knock. The werewolf gave him a shocked look before schooling his expression. 

“I was just about to see what you wanted for lunch.”

“Oh um..” Stiles said before letting out a sigh. “Lydia just called me and said that she is taking me out, I'm sorry,” for a moment Derek said nothing then after a pregnant beat of silence he nodded. “It's fine, have fun.” his tone was calculated and even and it made Stiles want to cry out for him but he bit his tongue and shoved his emotions down a pit. Stepping out of his bedroom he moved to the front door, sitting in the chair on the porch he waited patiently for the redhead. 

Once she pulled up to the drive he bolted to his feet and made his way to her car. Getting in the audi Stiles closed the door before slumping down in his seat. 

“He still distant?” she asked. 

“I mean...we’re making progress, he said a whole sentence and a half to me today, it's better than the normal five word maximum.” Lydia gave him a sad smile before nodding and reversing out of the driveway. 

As they drove down the road he gathered up the courage, “what would you do if you were in my position?” he asked. Lydia gave him a glance before turning her attention back to the road. 

“I don't know Stiles, I think...,” she paused. “I think I would show him what a good person I can be and that he _ can  _ trust me.” Stiles nodded. He began mulling ideas over on how to prove to Derek that he is a good person. ‘I'm a mobster who has killed people and has a drug trafficking bus….iness’ he pauses mid thought and internally face palms “son of a bitch,” he says out loud causing Lydia to give him a curious and concerned glance “what are you thinking?” she questions. “I'll explain after I call the others. Take us to that coffee shop that we used to go to when we were kids and I'll explain to you all. The redhead nods and turns left at the intersection to make her way to the coffee shop while Stiles calls the others. 

\---

“Alright so why did you call us again?” Scott asks as they all sit around the table of the coffee shop. “Because I wanted to announce that we are officially over being a  _ crime _ family,” he takes in the surprised looks of his friends. “From this point on we are going legit, the pharmaceutical company, will no longer be a front, we are moving all our chips out of the criminal underworld, we will also be keeping the banks that we run in our control but from now on, we are done killing and we are done with gun running.” everyone stares at him in shock, all except Lydia who gives him a smile. “Erica, you and Boyd talk to Parrish, fill him in,” the two nod. “Allison tell him that we are respectively pulling out. Tell him that well compensate him for the change of plans.” 

“He won't expect you to compensate him Stiles,” 

“All the same, I don't pull out of partnerships without leaving the partner with something,” Allison nods and takes a sip of her coffee. 

“Stiles, can I ask what brought this on?” Isaac speaks up, “not that I'm complaining cause to be quite honest with you after a while killing gets harder and harder to deal with, especially with the blood in the suits.” 

“Call it, turning over a new leaf,” Stiles answers simply. The table goes quiet. “My father built this organization on the blood of others and I'm tired of living in his shadow, my mother showed me compassion and did not condone my father’s actions but she knew that in order to stay with me she would have to keep her mouth shut. I'm tired of people living in fear, the only time they should fear me is if they cross me. The pharmaceuticals will keep shipping but for a good cause instead of being split to be sold on the streets. No more guns running, there are enough guns in this world, I don't need my hand in that honey pot.” Everyone gives him a smile as he speaks up for himself.

As they leave Lydia pulls him aside and smiles. “I think that he is going to be very excited to know that you are doing this.” 

“You think so?” 

“Well I for one am, it shows that you are more than what your father tried turning you into Stiles,” 

“I was never going to be like my father,” he admits, and Lydia shakes her head.

“Your right, you wouldn't have, you also had a lot of your mother in you.” This causes Stiles to smile as he remembers his mother’s smile. Together him and Lydia drive back to his house. As he walks in and Lydia drives away he finds Derek sitting on the couch watching TV. He glances to Stiles before turning back his show. Taking a seat on the recliner he turns to Derek. 

“I did something today,” he says not knowing how else to explain it to Derek. The werewolf merely raises an eyebrow but keeps his attention on the television. As Stiles opens his mouth to speak again there is a knock on the door. Letting out a growl he calls out. “Who is it?”

“It's Parrish,” 

“Come in,” Stiles says as Derek gives him a confused yet silent look. The sheriff steps into the living room moments later and looks to Sitles. 

“Erica and Boyd said you're going legit?” This has Derek slowly sitting forward. 

“I'm done being what my father tried turning me into, we're pulling out of our agreement with Argent, were giving him a bit of compensation as an apology of course, we are pulling out of our drug trade, going strictly straight with our pharma, hoping to give back to the community with that production.” Derek stares at him widely. “And we are no longer killing, unless of course someone tries a coup which they will either die or be handed off to you Sheriff,” he smiles up at the uniformed man. “We  _ are _ indeed going legit,” 

“I don't know what to say,” Parrish says, he rakes a hand over his face. After a moment of pause he grins. “Good on you, but what sparked this transformation?” 

Stiles looks to Derek and his smile turns into a hopeful grin. “I'm trying to turn over a new leaf, be more trustworthy.” if Parrish notices how he is looking at Derek, he doesn’t say anything, neither does the wolf. “But don't worry Parrish, you will still be getting cash supplements to help pay off your medical bills.” Derek glances between Stiles and the sheriff who smiles widely. 

“Thank you Stiles...you're a good man,” Parrish turns and leaves, Derek and Stiles sit in silence alone for a moment before the wolf breaks the silence. 

“You lied to him,” Stiles quirks a brow. “You didn't do it to turn over a new leaf, and you didn't do it to step out of your father’s shadow, that may have been part of the reason but it wasn't the full thing,” 

“Your right Derek,” Stiles sits forward and rubs his palms together as he looks at the wolf. “I did it because I'm tired because what I did was making me into something I didn't want to be, an untrustworthy prick and I don't want to be that anymore.” he pauses for a moment to allow that to sink in with Derek. “I also did it for you, I wanted to prove to you that I can be a good person, that I’m not just some mobster who kills people or takes them from their homes when I'm angry..I want to show you the part of me that despite us having been in a relationship you never truly saw,” Derek studies Stiles’ eyes before letting out a sigh. 

“I  _ did  _ see that part of you Stiles, you may have kept it buried but I saw it, when you helped me with Peter, when you bought Lydia her birthday gift, it showed me that you care for those around you.” he shakes his head. “But I'm not over the fact that though you say you loved me you kicked me out with nowhere to go, call me a broken record but that just...it hurt,” Stiles nods solemnly at this. “I'm not back to the point where I can fully trust you Stiles...but this, going legit,” he smiles. “It has definitely earned you brownie points” with that he rises from his spot on the couch and goes up stairs. 

\---

The next week Derek wakes to find a set of car keys on the counter that he doesn’t recognize. Picking them up he moves to the window to find a black Chevy camaro in the driveway. His eyes go wide. In his distracted state he doesn’t hear Stiles come up behind him. “I thought you may like it, I did some digging with some contacts I have in the town and they told me that your sister used to drive one,” Derek turns to him and nods. “It's all yours Derek, go..give it a spin.” Derek bolts from the house and climbs into the car. He knows it's not exactly the same one that Laura had but the fact that it's the same make and model brings back memories, he sits in the vehicle for a few moments allowing them to play in his head before taking a breath and starting the engine. Pulling out of the driveway he guns it down the road. 

A few weeks later, he is picking up groceries and he stops dead in his tracks as he notices a man standing in front of his car. He is clearly admiring the car but his scent is what has Derek raising eyebrows, he smells like a wolf but at the same time...he doesn’t. Approaching the man Derek raises a brow. “Can I help you?” he asks, the other male looks to him and smiles.

“This your car?” 

Derek nods. “Man you must be lucky to have a car like this,” Derek gets an uneasy feeling from this male. “How'd ya get it?” for a moment Derek says nothing for a moment.

“It was given to me..” he pauses. “Who are you again?”

“I'm Theo...I'm an old friend of Stiles,” before Derek can even ask a question he feels a prick in his neck and then all of his muscles begin to tighten. Falling forward he watches as Theo catches him. “I see your feeling under the weather, don't worry about it, I'll just take you back to my place and take care of you.” Derek finds himself unable to speak. Suddenly though he feels himself being lifted off the ground. Then, everything goes black. 

\---

“Wakey wakey,”

Derek hears the voice of Theo cut through the darkness. Slowly he comes to and opens his eyes. He finds himself tied to a chair, straining against his bonds he finds that he can barely even make the ropes budge. “Oh don't look so worry, the injection you got was a mix of kanima venom and wolfsbane. The kanima venom seems to have worn off which is fine,” Theo smiles. 

“What do you want?” Derek asks, getting annoyed with the monologue. 

“Right to the point, I like it.” Theo smiles. “To answer your question in a word, power,” he turns away from Derek. “I used to work for Stiles, i was his precious little lap dog that would take care of his messes, one day I got tired of it and I walked away from him. But I also realized that he had so much power in his hands and was doing nothing with it.. He could run the freaking country if he so desired, but no he wanted to keep in the shadows, do you know how stupid that is?” Theo laughs. Derek says nothing.

“And where do I fit in all this?” he asks with a raised brow

“You my friend, are the big piece in all of this, you are Stiles’ little pet so we are going to call your master and me and him are going to make a deal, he gives me his organization and he gets you alive.” 

“He won't come for me,” this catches Theo off guard,

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn’t care for me like you think he does, he only cares about himself,” Derek knew he was lying through his teeth but he knew he needed to do anything to keep Theo away from Stiles. 

“Well then I guess you have no use for me, no matter I'll still call him and let him know I have you..maybe I'll even let him listen to the tearing of your flesh,” Theo extends his own claws. 

Thinking no time like the present Derek raises a brow. “You smell like a wolf, but at the same time you don't,” Theo nods his head. 

“Because I'm not a wolf, I'm a chimera, same with my crew, I'm the alpha Chimera who is going to show Stiles that his little wolf is nothing but a bitch ass puppy,” 

Theo pulls out Derek’s phone from his jacket pocket and places Derek’s thumb against it to unlock it, dialing Stiles he smiles. 

\---

“Derek? Where are you, I've been waiting for you for hours..everything ok?”

The voice that comes through the phone makes his blood run cold?

“Hello Stiles,”

Stiles says nothing for a moment before schooling his voice. 

“What do I owe this displeasure Theo?

“Oh you know, the usual,”

“Still a homicidal maniac I take it?” Stiles grins.

“You know me so well,” Theo chuckles back. “Look Stiles, I have your little wolf here, found him wandering around without a leash..Id be happy to return him to you for a price,”

“The price being what exactly?”

“I want you to hand over your organization...to me,”

“Not going to happen Theo,” Stiles argues back.

“Fine, how about this, either you come to the docks tonight at ten pm or you get a piece of the wolf each day till either you finally agree or he dies,” Stiles says nothing for a moment. He weighs his options. Pulling out his pager that he keeps handy he sends a message to Lydia. 

‘ _ Theo bak, has Derek, docks ten pm tonight, tell everyone’ _ turning his attention back to his phone call he sighs. “Fine Theo, I'll see you at the docks, this casual Friday or should I wear my fancy clothes?” Stiles jokes.

“Oh it's B.Y.O.B.B. bring your own body bag,” Theo says before hanging up the call. As soon as the line goes dead Stiles calls Chris Argent.

“Stiles? How can I help you?”

“I need to know how long it'll take you to get your men to the docks, Theo is back and he took something of mine.” Chris says nothing for a moment before his voice takes on a cold tone. 

“Give me two hours.” 

\---

Derek watches as Theo turns back to him. “Now we play the waiting game, what should we do in the meantime?” Theo asks. 

“I say we rough him up,” Donovan says. 

“I say we shoot him up with more wolfsbane and see how long he stays conscious,” Tracy says.” 

“I say we use him like the bitch he is for Stiles,” Theo turns to Josh who is smiling wickedly. 

“Nah, Stiles might not take the deal if we play with his puppy like that,” he turns back to Derek. “Let's just give him a few beauty marks to show off to his owner,” he extends his claws and Derek prepares himself for the torture to begin. 

\---

“You are not going to say anything to him to understand me?” Theo growls at Derek who has a dog collar and a leash around his neck, the collar having been coated with wolfsbane to keep him weak. Derek gives a reluctant nod, “good, you will also do anything I tell you or I have my people kill him, slowly, and meticulously, understand?” again Derek nods. Theo leads him out of the car. His eyes land Stiles who is dressed casually as if he was about to go see a movie, a plain white t-shirt and jeans. “So you came?” Theo calls out.

Stiles nods. “Well I  _ am  _ a businessman,” Theo nods before gesturing to Derek beside him. “Kneel,” he orders, hesitantly Derek drops to his knees trying to ignore Stiles’ gaze. “You like?” Theo scoffs to Stiles. “He's been properly trained, he even begs,” Theo looks to Derek. “Beg to please me,” Derek says nothing for a moment but then he remembers the hanging threat.

“P..please Th..Theo.. let me..let me pleasure you,” his voice is strained and tight. 

“Oh please Theo,” Stiles calls out. “This is a business deal, I don't need to see what you bring out your dangly bits for your mutt,” Derek feels his heart stutter and blood run cold. How could Stiles say that about him. As if he was glad Derek was gone and with Theo, as if he  _ didn't _ care about him. Theo says nothing for a moment before nodding. “Very well,” he produces a contract and holds it up for Stiles to see. “You sign this, and hand over your organization to me and you can go home with your wolf. 

“That's the thing Theo, how do I know that you will be a man of your word and hand the dog over to me,” 

“Stiles?” Derek finds himself saying out loud. The human looks to him with a scowl before turning his attention back to the chimera. “Muzzle your dog Theo or I walk away and you get nothing.” 

“You walk and he dies,” Theo counters. 

“You must have misinterpreted what I said, I don't care about him Theo, do what you want with him, I'm just here to conduct a business deal but you obviously don't know how to act at one or understood the rule that no pets are allowed.” he bows his head. “It was a pleasure attempting business with you,” 

“I'LL KILL HIM!” Theo roars as he grabs Derek by the throat, his claws digging into the alpha werewolf’s throat. 

“Oh Theo, always resorting to killing, it's so...unbecoming of you,” Stiles chuckles darkly. 

“Unbecoming of me?” Theo scoffs, “what's unbecoming of me is that I allowed you to live this long,” he pulls out his phone and holds it to his ear. “Kill them all”

\---

Silence fills the night. Theo looks around at where he had stationed his pack but sees nothing. “Oh were you waiting for the others, you call  _ pack _ to leap down and kill us?” Stiles questions taking a step forward. “Sorry but I brought a few friends of my own.” Theo again looks around to find dark figures stepping forward and raising guns, red laser sights finding spots on his body, “I don't like people who try to force me to do anything Theo,” Stiles says as he keeps taking steps towards the chimera, “You should have learned that when you worked for me,” just as Theo is about to lunge at him Stiles draws a knife and plunges it into his throat. Derek watches as Theo gasps, trying to breath around the knife but finding it impossible. Stiles leans in. “You made a bad play today Theo,” he twists the knife and Derek hears the snap of Theo’s neck. The chimera’s body falls to the ground. “Game over,” Stiles says as he stares at the deceased man. He turns to Derek who watches him with wide eyes. “Take him to the car” the human calls out to Boyd. 

\---

Derek remains silent for the entire car ride as he replays Stiles’ words in his head, there must be a reason for why he would say those things. Was it to help him? In the end it only made Theo angrier. What was Stiles’ plan..had he even had one?

Boyd drops him off at Stiles’ house. He makes his way to the couch and slowly sits down before burying his face in his hands. 

The door opens and he smells Stiles enter. The human approaches him, without a word he feels Stiles remove the collar from his neck. Slowly his strength returns to him. 

“Are you ok?” he hears Stiles ask him. 

“WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!” he yells causing Stiles to flinch but at the moment he doesn’t care. He feels so betrayed yet again, “are you sure you love me cause back there it really seemed like you didn't with all you said.” 

“Of course I love you Derek, I have never lied about my love for you,”    
  
“Then why would you say those things?”

“Because he needed to hear them.”

“You said you don't care about me, you literally told him that he could kill me and you wouldn't be bothered, so excuse me for not believing you when you say you love me,” Derek gets up to leave. 

“I SAID THEM  _ “BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!” _ Stiles yells after him. Whirling on the human Derek glares. 

“That doesn’t even make any sense Stiles,” 

“It does when you know Theo like I do,” the human counters. “He wanted nothing but my reputation, my power, my assets, he knew I wouldn't just hand them over to him so he took you because he knew I  _ care  _ about you,” Stiles explains. “I know I broke your trust yet again but this time I can't apologize for it, it needed to be done, I had to make him think that you were nothing to me when in reality you are everything to me Derek, I would  _ die _ before I let anything happen to you.” 

“So what, your whole brilliant plan was to make him angry,” 

“Yes, when Theo gets angry he doesn't think, because I made it seem like I didn't care for you it made it look like he messed up which angered him. He forgot about his goons until the very end,” 

“What happened to them?” Derek suddenly asks.

“They were killed,” Stiles says simply.

“So much for turning over a new leaf,” Derek says regretting it as soon as the words escape his lips. Stiles bows his head.

“Yeah..so much for it huh?” he gives a sad laugh. “Look Derek, I know there is no coming back from what happened tonight so if you want to leave...I won't stop you, Parrish had your car towed here..it's in the garage, full tank and everything.” the human looks away. “But if you leave, please leave knowing that I love you with all of my heart and after you..there is no one else for me,” Derek feels his eyes widen at the confession. He remembers his mother’s words about an important topic to wolves. 

_ “A mate is the person who is most compatible with our wolves, our wolves treasure them and love them with all our being..after a mate..there is no one else for us,” she smiled gently as she caressed his cheek. “Once you find your mate, never ever let them go,” _

He is pulled from the memory by Stiles who has apparently been talking. “-orry for letting him take you but you have to know as soon as he called me I paged Lydia and began working on everything I could get my hands on to get you back to me,”

“No Stiles,” Derek breathes. “Just no,” the human looks at him and Derek swears that he can see Stiles’ heart shatter into pieces. He watches as Stiles bows his head and nods. “I understand, well this is goodbye then, I hope you find peace Derek,” Stiles says quickly as he turns and runs up the stairs before Derek can see his tears. Derek hears a door shut quickly and lets out a sigh. He treks up the staircase and down the hall. Opening the door he stops when he sees Stiles sitting on his bed with his knees brought to his chest tightly. Silently he moves to sit on the edge of the mattress. “Stiles,” he says in a gentle whisper.

“Go Derek, you clearly don't want to be here, and I'm not going to force you to be anymore,” Stiles says in a broken voice. 

“I'm not going anywhere Stiles, I'm staying here with you,” the human shakes his head. 

“You said no, you told me know meaning that you are going to leave so please Derek just go so it hurts less.” 

“Stiles damn it, try and understand me,” Derek says, anger quickly finding its way to his voice. Stiles flinches and he bows his head. “I'm sorry,” he quickly apologizes. “I'm just...trying to get you to understand that I'm  _ not _ leaving you, I love you Stiles,” Stiles gives a single sob. “I may not agree with how you did it but I can't hear a lie in your heartbeat...I trust you not to lie to me,” the word ‘trust’ has Stiles flinging his head up to look at Derek. “You.. you trust me?” 

“Yeah Stiles, I trust you..I love and trust you with my whole heart,” Derek suddenly feels himself be tackled, thankfully for his quick reflexes he is able to keep him and Stiles from falling to the floor. “I'm so sorry Derek, I'm so sorry, I love you so much, I love you,” Stiles begins repeating the words like a mantra Derek rubs his hands over the human’s back 

“I love you too Stiles, you have nothing to be sorry for,  _ I'm _ sorry I ever stopped trusting in you,” he places his hand on the back of Stiles’ head as the human buries his face in his chest. 

They fall asleep like that Stiles inhaling Derek’s scent and nuzzling against him while Derek quietly whispers reassurances to Stiles that he  _ isn’t  _ going  _ anywhere _ and that will always love and trust Stiles.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so how many of you hated me when Stiles was saying that he didn't care for Derek? and telling Theo that he could kill him? 
> 
> Im sorry for that little dark twist but it turned out good in the end cause now they are back together so cheers for that right.....your not going to let me live down the pain I caused are you?🙁
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below as they are greatly appreciated and celebrated!!! along with all of your support and kudos!!!
> 
> the next update will be tommorow so if you can be patient I promise you wont regret it!!!
> 
> Thank you all again so much 
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	15. Making Betas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek reveals what could happen to him now that he is an alpha without a pack, so Stiles takes it upon himself to help out and offers up the others in the family for potential betas.

Stiles opens his eyes to find that during the night Derek has wrapped his arms securely around his waist keeping him in a loving embrace. Slowly moving his body he adjusted himself to ease out of the grasp. The stirrings however awoke the sleeping wolf who opened his eyes and frowned in confusion. “I have to pee,” Stiles said, causing Derek to give a short nod. Making his way into the bathroom to relieve himself Stiles couldn't help but smile at the fact that him and Derek had slept in the same bed again..it almost brought more tears to his eyes after having to be alone underneath the covers for so long. After relieving himself he reentered the bathroom to void Derek’s presence. He was just about to call out when he heard pans clash from downstairs. Pulling on a pair of boxers and sweatpants he made his way to join the werewolf. He smiled to himself when his eyes landed on Derek who was making, from what Stiles could tell, french toast. Striding over to the other man the human wrapped his arms around the older man’s waist. “Good morning,” Stiles hummed as he hugged the wolf. Derek let out a laugh. 

“Good morning to you too sir,” Derek said causing Stiles to shiver. 

“We should talk about that, it can wait till after breakfast though.” the wolf gave a nod. Moments later he plated their food and the two sat down to eat. Stiles suddenly felt a tingle of nerves in his stomach as he thought about how Derek’s mind might have changed concerning their whole dynamic after the fight. As they both finished eating they made their way into the living room, Derek sitting in the recliner and Stiles in the love seat. Derek remained silent, letting Stiles have the first word. 

“I know last night we put the argument behind us but…” he paused and looked into his hands as a wave of uncertainty washed over him. “I need to know if you still want to be in a relationship with me,” a moment of silence passed between them. Finally though Derek nodded and spoke up. “You have to understand Stiles, what happened between us...it's going to happen again…” the werewolf paused for a moment. “We both have to understand that it will most likely happen again.” Derek sighs. “But when this happens we are going to have to learn how to work through it.” he says nothing for a moment before smiling at the other man. “To answer your question, Yes I still want to be in a relationship with you as long as you will have me,” Stiles smiles up at him and nods. 

“I will  _ always _ want you by my side Derek.” Stiles says, this causes the werewolf to smile. He takes a breath. “Now we need to discuss our other dynamic,” Derek again nodded. “You called me sir in the kitchen..are you sure you want to continue this?” Derek thinks for a moment before rising to his feet and moving to stand in front of the human. With a single fluid motion he drops to his knees and kneels in front of the other man. “I gave myself over to you and I am still wanting you as my alpha,” Stiles says nothing for a moment before nodding rising to his feet he hurries back upstairs. Coming back downstairs he holds the original collar he had bought for Derek, the wolf had removed it before he left the house on the night of the fight. Presenting it to the wolf he held his breath as Derek studied it before he smiled and accepted it. Buckling it around his neck he then bowed his head. Stiles watched him for a moment before he nodded. “We have alot to catch up on don't’ we pup?” 

“Yes Alpha,” Derek responded, he felt himself sinking into his role, with an internal smile he accepted the switch. “I want you to kneel here for me while I watch a bit of tv, should you need anything you ask me is that understood?” 

“Yes Alpha,” he replies immediately

“Good pup,” Stiles praises before turning the television, Derek moves over to the side and continues to kneel. Half way through his show Stiles begins carding his fingers through Derek’s hair relishing in the hum that comes from the wolf. An hour passes before Stiles let's a sigh as he stands and stretches. “Alright Pup, would you be willing to continue this later? I want to meet with the other,” 

“Of course Alpha, whatever pleases you,” Derek says as he too stands to his feet. He is however stopped as Stiles grabs at his chin. “What pleases me is your consent to things, if you don't want to do something you tell me is that understood Pup?”

“Yes Alpha, I understand.” he replies with a breath. 

Stiles studies him for a moment before nodding. “Good,” he mumbles before releasing the wolf and turning to make his way upstairs to dress. Derek stands there for a moment longer as he absorbs the fact that he just returned to his submissive role for Stiles, how quickly he became putty in Stiles’ hands as soon as the collar was placed around his neck. Letting out a sigh he too makes his way upstairs to get dressed.

Later both men climbed into Derek’s car and made their way to a restaurant that Stiles owned. It was a cute little hole in the wall dinner that despite its small size brought in a lot of money from the locals, he had took it over from his father along with the major business, Derek remembered passing it on his walks throughout town. As the group sit around a large table in the back Derek absentmindedly rubbed at collar, Stiles had told him that he didn't have to wear it out in public but the thought of wearing something that showed people he belonged to Stiles, to his human alpha...it outweighed any embarrassment he could possibly feel. 

“Alright everyone, status reports on the changes of the business,” everyone nods. Lydia speaks up first. 

“The banks have shut down the laundering business,” Stiles nods with a smile. 

“The pharmaceuticals are complying in full,” Scott supplies. 

“That's good, I'll be watching the numbers for the next few days to make sure that goes according to plan.” everyone nods again. 

The rest of the meeting passes quickly though as everyone begins to go their separate ways. Stiles turns to Derek and gives him a serious look. “You need a pack,” those four words take Derek for a loop. “I'm an alpha, of course I need a pack..what's that got to do with anything?”4

“I'm saying that you need a pack and you have options within the group,” Stiles raises a brow as if this is obvious..to him it apparently is. Derek turns away from the human. “I won't ask that of them Stiles, it has to be their choice,” Stiles nods. 

“I understand that Derek but you don't know them like I do.. They are my best friends, I've known half of them since I was in kindergarten.” Derek turns back to him. For a moment he says nothing before he nods. “Who do you think I should start with?” he asks, still hesitant.

“I would start with either Isaac or Erica, they…” he pauses and looks down at his feet. “They don't have the best history.” Derek considers this before nodding. 

“I'll ask them, but later, right now I want to go home so we can finish what we started this morning,” he smiles, his expression mirrored by the human. Together they climb back into the car and drive off to the house. 

As soon as they step into the house Derek turns to the human who is staring at him. “Strip pup,” Stiles commands. Immediately Derek begins taking off his clothes until he is in nothing but his boxers. He watches as the human steps past him without a word to take a seat on the couch. The snap of fingers resonates through the room and Derek finds himself kneeling next to the human. As soon as his knees hit the ground he was rewarded with the feeling of Stiles’ hands massaging his scalp. Humming he found himself leaning into the touch. He feels Stiles grab his collar and gently tug him to the side till his head is leaning against the arm of the couch. “You know Pup, I have so many ideas on what to do to you, but right now I think I just want to play with you,” he gives Derek a calm smile though there is a fire behind his eyes he stands to his feet and leads the wolf to the door leading to the playroom. Derek felt his heart rate quicken with excitement. The door opened and he was led over to the St. Andrews cross, he feels as his arms are strapped to the boards of the equipment. He is facing away from the human . “You're stressed,” Stiles says as he moves away from the wolf. Derek says nothing. “What are you stressed about?” Again Derek says nothing he takes a breath and looks forward into the wood of the boards. 

“Nothing is wrong Alpha,” a beat of silence passes between them. Suddenly he registers a burning sensation on his ass. “Did you just lie to me pup?” Derek takes a deep breath and let's out a sigh. “I'm sorry Alpha,” Derek cries out. 

“I don't like being lied to, it makes me angry,” he hears Stiles growl from somewhere behind him. Another jolt of pain from what he assumes to be the flogger. “I'm sorry alpha, please believe me, I'm sorry.” silence fills the room and for a moment Derek feels real fear. Suddenly Stiles is standing behind him and his jaw is being grabbed by the human. “Answer the question Derek,” he growls. “NOW!”

“I'm stressed out about being an alpha.” Stiles says nothing signaling that Derek should continue. “I was never supposed to be an alpha, from birth it was always supposed to be my sister that was supposed to be the alpha of the pack after my mom took over,” he can feel the pang of sadness at bringing up his family. “”But now that I am the alpha, I don't know how to be one, there is no manual, there is no other alpha to help me learn what to do, “ Stiles says noting for a moment before he nods. “I understand that you don't know what exactly to do Derek, I really do, but you can't place this all on yourself, you need to let yourself go every now and then,” 

“I can't FUCKING DO THAT STILES,” Derek suddenly screams, he isn't sure why he is suddenly yelling but it feels good. But what surprises him even more is that Stiles smiles at the sudden outburst of emotion. 

He takes a breath before he levels the human with a remorseful look. “If I let loose and let go, I don't know what could happen, to me, to you, to anyone I'm around. And that scares me Stiles,” the human watches as Derek rests his head against the wood.”what would help you gain control,” Stiles asks, he already knows the answer but he wants Derek to say it. 

“Getting a pack, taking on betas,” the werewolf answers, “but it's not-” he is cut off by the human.

“No buts Derek, you need a pack, you told me you would ask the others, you need to do it, I know what happens to a alpha who has no pack, they slowly slip into madness, I don't want that for you, I love you too much to let that happen to you,” Derek then feels the buckles of the cross be undone around his wrists, soon his feet are also freed. He looks to Stiles who gives a small smile that is almost a frown, “I was going to punish you for lying but..” he looks away “I think you have punished yourself enough for today,” Derek feels his eyebrows raise in shock, he thought he was going to be punished for lying to Stiles but the human was allowing him to just walk away? ‘No,’ he thought, ‘there has to be an underlying plan’ letting out a sigh he nodded knowing there is no point in arguing once Stiles has made up his mind. Moving to the stairs he climbed his way into the kitchen, Stiles right behind him. He took a seat at the table while the human began taking things out of the fridge.

“You know what you have to do right?” he hears Stiles ask him. 

“I need to get betas, and you have already volunteered a few of the others in the family to become them,” he pauses, but can you really guarantee that they will be willing to take the bite?”

“I can't guarantee but I can tell you the likelihood of it is incredibly high.”

Derek says nothing for a moment before nodding. “Alright, I'll ask them,” Stiles gives a smile and nods. 

\---

The next day Stiles calls in the others who are curious about consecutive meetings but say nothing in complaint all of them take their seats in the living room with Derek standing between the living room and the kitchen. Once everyone is settled he sees Stiles nod to him. “Alright everyone, Derek has something he would like to share and ask of us,” he gives another nod to the werewolf who takes a breath before stepping forward. Everyone looks to him with raised brows.

“I'm an alpha now,” he says, earning a snicker from Stiles but he ignores it “being an alpha comes with responsibilities. “If i don't create a pack I'm prone to go feral, and become what werewolves a rogue alpha, i'll be a danger to everyone, including all of you,” he allows the information to be absorbed by the humans before continuing. “Stiles has told of some of you that would make good betas,” another pause. “He told me about your epilepsy Erica, I can promise you that the bite would heal you, though I do have to warn all of you..the bite is not a hundred percent, there is a chance that it could kill you…” Derek feels the memory of Paige surface and takes a second to force it back down. “But because all of you are young, I have no doubt that you have a higher chance for the bite to take,” everyone nods. 

“But I can't give it to you without your permission, you have to give your consent to it otherwise I would be breaking one of the most sacred rules of my kind.” he looks around. “So...who is willing to become one of my betas,” for a moment no one said anything and it had Derek ready to panic however after a Erica broke the silence, “You really can get rid of my epilepsy?”

Derek smiled, “I can , and I can give you so much more, I can make you stronger, faster, durable,” he watches as she processes this information along with the others. Finally she gives him a smirk. “I'm in,”

“As am I,” Isaac says momentarily, surprising Derek but he quickly recovers and nods. 

He looks to the others. Boyd seems to be thinking about it but finally he nods, now it's down to the others.

“I'll pass,” Stiles says with a calming smile, Derek expected this and gives a silent nod. 

“I'm also out, I don't need the bite to be strong,” Lydia smirks Allison too shakes her head 

“What about you Scott?” Derek asks, the younger man ponders it for a moment before giving a nod. “Alright, I'll do it,” 

“Me too,” Jackson calls. Derek nods and turns to Stiles who smiles warmly at him. 

“Alright then,” he moves to stand next to Isaac having been closer to him than any of the others. Lifting the bodyguards shirt he licks his lips before letting the instinct take over and locking his jaws on the flesh of the human. Isaac let's out a whimper as he grits his teeth. One Derek pulls of he carefully helps the younger man lay down. He then turns to the others and gives them a bloody smile. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for the lack of posting, writers block is a real bitch, but now its thankfully gone so i plan to get back into the full swing of things!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you did let me know what you thought in the comments below or let me know what you thought via tumblr!
> 
> thank you all for the love and support that has been shown this story and sorry again for the absence. 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	16. History and New Lessons.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek helps the new betas learn how to control themselves and their shifts. at the end of the day though he begins to feel a new type of attachment to Stiles and goes to the one place where he knows he will find the answers

Derek watched as all the freshly bitten who lay spread out around the room on blankets and couches. Meanwhile he, Lydia, and Stiles stood watching from the kitchen. Allison had left to gather clothes for the newly turned

“How long till they wake up do you think?” Lydia asked breaking the silence of the room. 

“Hard to say, it can vary for everyone...I suspect that Scott and Erica will have the longest out of all of them due to their medical conditions

The human nods.

After a few hours all of the betas are awake, Derek allows them a few moments to fully compose themselves from coming back into consciousness before moving to stand before them.

“Alright everyone, I know you just woke up but you are going to have to bare with me, you are recently turned so your senses are going to be touchy,” the betas nod. And for the first time Derek feels the power of having a pack so close to him. It's a rush of energy, he feels like he could take on anyone who comes at him. “Right now we need to work on getting your shifts under control. Your wolves will be fresh and young and energetic..so this is what we are going to do,” he claps his hands together and smiles at each and everyone of them. “You are going to have to focus on the one thing in this world that is going to anchor you to your humanity. It can be anything really it just has to have great importance and meaning ot you,”

“What’s your anchor?” Erica asks with a knowing smile. Derek gives a small chuckle before turning his gaze to Stiles.

“My anchor has been many things, at first it was my house..then it was my family..after their deaths it became their anger..during my time with Peter it became my sadness..” his expression turns dark while he pauses before he smiles as he once again lifts his gaze to meet Stiles’ “now thought, it's the love of my life...my alpha,” he can smell the happiness that washes over Stiles as he finishes saying the words. 

Suddenly the room is filled with the sound of numerous people gagging. 

“What is that smell?” Isaac wheezes. 

“That is the smell of Stiles’ happiness,” Derek laughs causing the other werewolves to groan. 

“Alright everyone...time to focus, find that one thing that is going to help you remain in control of you wolf,” he watches as his betas close their eyes in concentration. After a moment one by one they open their eyes and smile to him. “Alright, now you still not in total control, right now you just created your anchor...we still have to put it to the test,” he says this with a smile. 

\---

“Focus Scott,” Derek says as he slaps his palm against the younger wolf’s shoulder, right now the younger man is closing his eyes in concentration. His wolf is on the edge of coming out without his permission. Suddenly though he opens his eyes and looks for Kira. once his eyes find her standing among Stiles and the other humans he smiles and immediately relaxes. Derek takes a step back and traces his line of sight upon seeing Kira he turns back to the young wolf and smiles. Out of nowhere he rears back and smacks Scott with enough force to send him sprawling. Everyone watches as Scott lets out a roar and whirls on the alpha and lets out a hellish roar. Derek however keeps his expression neutral and stand firm. He raises his hand to point to Kira. “focus on her,” Derek ordered, everyone watched as Scott turned his gaze to his girlfriend and immediately settled. His features turned back to their normal human form. He takes a few breaths before looking back up to Derek who nods his head. \

\---

Overall Derek is happy with how quickly the bitten take to getting their shifts under control. Even Stiles is excited saying that his group will be feared among many due to having so many werewolves in the top circle. However this is also when Derek begins noticing the feelings that his mother always told him would come when he found that special someone that his wolf would absolutely adore. That night as he sits with Stiles he lets out a breath before catching the human’s gaze.

“Hey Stiles,” he says, this catches the human’s attention at having used his real name instead of what they agreed upon Derek calling him when they are home alone. 

“Yes Der?” Stiles questions taking on a serious tone. 

“Would it be ok if I went and checked out my old house?” he was originally planned on just telling Stiles he was going for a walk but he didn't want to lie to his boyfriend so he decided that the truth would be a better option.

“I don't mind Derek, you’re your own person..I know we have our little dynamic going and I really love that but if you want to do something I'm not going to deny you from doing it...unless it hurts you of course.” Derek nods without a word which makes Stiles grow concerned. Stepping up so he is able to pull the older man’s face into his hands he offered a confused frown. “You know that right? I will never keep you here, like a prisoner...that's buried in the past, I learned from my mistake.” Stiles says with a hint of hurt in his voice.

“I know that,” Derek says before leaning forward to peck a quick kiss on the other man’s lips. “It's just I know we have our rules for our whole dynamic set up and I don't want to break them,”

“Look at you,” Stiles smirks. “Being my good pup,” Derek can't hide the shiver that runs down his back from the words. “I will always try to be your good pup,” Derek promises, again Stiles frowns. 

“You will  _ always  _ be my good pup, now come on,” he pulls apart from the wolf who raises a brow in question. “I know you wanted to go alone but right now I think it best we go together, plus I never really saw your house and I would like to if that's ok with you.” Derek thinks for a moment before smiling and nodding. Together both wolf and human make their way to the bedroom to dress before clambering into the camaro and pulling out of the driveway. 

\---

Stiles has to admit, the house that comes into view is surely not the house that he was expecting, he knew that the Hales came from old money and though the old house was still sitting there as a ruined husk of it's once former glory he can imagine what it used to look like. “This is beautiful Der,” Stiles breathes as he takes in the full image of the property. The werewolf smiles as he puts the car in park before opening his door and exiting the vehicle. He moves to stand in front of the porch, slightly flinching in surprise when Stiles puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“I'm sorry..I didn't mean to scare you,” Stiles says worriedly. 

“It's fine, it's not your fault, I shouldn't be like this being here but I just can't help but feel like I failed them. Led a hunter into our den and they paid the price for it.” he feels a tear slide along his cheek. 

Stiles gently turns his wolf to face him before cupping his cheek and staring at him in admiration. “You didn't fail them Derek, you were tricked and manipulated..raped by a woman who said she loved you to gain your trust because that’s just what you are,” he smiles at the werewolf. “You are a beautiful, thoughtful and trusting man. It's exactly what I love about you,” Derek lifts his gaze that had been pointed to the ground to the human and offers a weak smile. 

“So, are you going to tell me why you really came out here?” he laughs at the look of shock that flashes across Derek’s face. “Oh come on Derek, I love you with all my heart but you can't lie to me, we discovered that the other night.” Derek bows his head in shame at the memory but Stiles continues “so why are we really here?”

“I need to get to the vault.” he says, simply causing Stiles to raise a brow. Derek takes a breath before he musters up the courage to continue. “Alot of werewolf packs have vaults where they store important items, heirlooms, magical item, stuff collected over time.” he explains to which Stiles nods. “My family's vault is over Beacon HIlls since we have been here when Beacon HIlls was first founded. There are numerous entrances into the vault but I wanted to use this one so I could feel.” his voice falters and Stiles smiles a gentle calming smile. 

“So you can feel closer to them,” he finishes to which Stiles nods. “Well then, lead on,” Stiles gestures to the house. Derek takes a moment before nodding and leading his boyfriend inside together they go to the basement which is the hardest for Derek, he swears he can smell the smoke and gasoline, can still hear the screams of his family as they slowly burn. The only reason he makes it through the basement is the reassuring hand that is placed on his back as he leads Stiles to the vault, he manages to find the door relatively quickly and produces his claws. We had our druid emissary ward the entrances so only Hales could enter the vault.” Stiles nods at this seeing as it makes perfect sense. He watches as Derek takes a breath before inserting his claws into the slots and turn his wrist. There is click and once Derek pulls his claws out the wall begins to slide to the left revealing a corridor. Together he and Derek slowly being walking through, Stiles admiring the architecture yet wondering how they managed to keep this a secret from the locals of the town. After a few moments of walking they come to an opening revealing numerous shelves containing various things. Jars full of liquid, jars of after a few moments of investigation Stiles deducts are mushrooms.however Derek continues to keep searching. “What, are you looking for exactly?” Stiles asks. 

“It's a book that my mother kept here, it's to be used and studied by every alpha of the Hale pack.” he explains as he moves to another shelf. “It carries information for the new alpha once the spark is passed on..almost like a handbook,” Stiles nods and begins looking for a book. The only problem is that there are so many books that he wouldn't exactly know which from which. 

After what seems to be an hour Derek gives a sudden “Aha” Stiles moves to stand behind him and peer over his shoulder. “You find it?” he asks.

“Yeah, it's not exactly how I imagined it but..it's what I need.” Stiles watches as Derek moves to sit down in the corner with the book open in his lap. Stiles, not knowing what to do continues to explore the vault. After a while he glances over to Derek to see the werewolf wearing a concerned expression. 

“Everything ok?” He questions. 

“yeah..I found what I was looking for in the book,” Derek answered. 

“What would that be?”

“The part that talks about mates,” Derek replies, avoiding the humans gaze.

Stiles feels his eyebrows skyrocket. “What are mates?”

“

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter, I want to thank you all for your support and love that you have shown to this story! 
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below as i enjoy reading your thoughts and your suspicions. 
> 
> Thank you again for your support and love!!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤


	17. Setting Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Final Chapter*
> 
> Derek and Stiles officialize their bond as mates both physically and verbally

Derek and Stiles sit at the kitchen table with the book from the vault between them, opened to the section about mates. 

“So it's like a soulmate?” Stiles questions giving Derek a curious look. 

“That's what you humans would equate it to yes,” Derek nods. Stiles looks back down into the book. “How long have you figured we are mates?” he asks after a moment of silence. 

“I figured it out when I saw you confront Theo,” Derek admits. “At first I thought my wolf was confused because of how you were speaking to that fucker about me but then...you explained yourself to me and I don’t exactly know why but it just clicked with my wolf, that you were willing to throw yourself into a difficult position for me, it's something that mates would do,” he explains. Stiles nods.

“So what does this mean for our overall relationship?” Stiles asks. “I really don't want anything to change but I'm not familiar with werewolf dynamics, so you are going to have to help me with it ok?”

Derek nods with a smile before pulling Stiles into a kiss. Placing his hands on the human’s sides he feels Stiles’ relax into his touch. Suddenly he feels his wolf growl, it's as if he's having an out of body experience. He feels himself push Stiles against the island of the kitchen. He relishes in the soft huff that comes from his mate. Leaning down he cranes his neck to bite as Stiles’ earlobe he feels the human’s hands against his chest lightly shoving at him. He takes a step back and looks at his mate with worry written across his face. 

However, before he can voice his concern he watches as a smile spreads across the human’s face. “I want you to do something for me my pup,” Derek can't help but shiver at the human’s words. “What is it that you want alpha?” he asks quickly switching to his role. 

“I want you to make love to me,” he smiled planting a kiss on the wolf’s lips. As he pulls back he smiles up at the older man. “As mates,” he says. Derek feels his wolf howl in content and admiration for the human’s words. Smiling he nods and grabs the human by the hips and lifts him. Immediately he feels Stiles wrap his legs around his waist. Bitting along the human’s jaw he moves them up the stairs to the bedroom. 

As they enter their room Derek feels a laugh bubble out of him as he lays his mate on the mattress before lifting his shirt over his head and throwing it to the other side of the room. Leaning down he nips at the other man’s neck all the while sliding his hands under Stiles’ own shirt causing. As he slides the article of clothing above the human’s head he chuckles before placing another kiss on the center of the human’s chest. 

“You are so cute when you are giddy like this,” Stiles laughs causing Derek to share the laughter. “I just can't believe that I was lucky enough to find my mate, and now that I have.” he pauses. “It's something that there are no words to describe my joy,” he watches as Stiles smiles at him. Slowly the wolf reaches down to grab at the waistband of Stiles’ jeans. Stiles smiles up at the wolf and lifts his hips. As the jeans are removed Stiles watches as Derek smiles at him before removing his own pair of jeans. “Tell me what you want baby,” Derek purs.

“Please Derek, please make love to me, I want your mark,” Stiles begs as he spreads his legs. He almost laughs at the grumble that comes from the wolf. He closes his eyes and waits for Derek to further the experience along. “You are so beautiful like this, spread out underneath me,” the wolf smiles. He plants another kiss on the human’s abdomen before quirking a brow “where is your lube?”

“Bedside drawer,” his mate replies. Reaching across the human Derek fumbles around until he finds purchase with his hand grabbing ahold of a teal bottle labeled as scentless lubricant. Popping the cap he pours a generous amount onto his finger before breathing on it to warm it up. Slowly he trails his oiled digit around the entrance to his mate, keeping his gaze locked with the human. Slowly he creeps his finger past the outer ring of tight muscle and enters his boyfriend, circling around he commits the feeling to memory, the tightness, the warmth, the way Stiles twitches whenever he presses against the inner walls. 

“Oh FUCK Der,” Stiles moans as he arches his back before pushing back against the finger. The wolf is unable to mask his chuckle at his mate’s reaction. “Another,” Stiles pleads. “Another finger, please,” 

Nodding Derek slowly inserts his middle finger and begins to scissor the two digits, spreading and opening up his boyfriend. 

Once he is able to fit four fingers inside his mate he pulls his hand away. Stile whimpers at lost feeling. “It's ok baby, just have to get ready to finally make love to you,” Stiles nods in understanding and relaxes his body. Derek quickly lubes his cock not wanting to waste any time, and hurry along so he can finally know what it is like to have his mate around his cock. 

“Alright baby, take a breath,” he softly instructs. As Stiles inhales, Derek pushes forward, his member slipping into his boyfriend. 

“Hng-oh fuck,” Stiles exhales causing Derek to chuckle. Derek manages to fully seat himself inside Stiles before he too lets out his own groan. “You feel so good baby,” he grumbles. After a moment Stiles speaks up

“Please Derek, move, take me, mark me,” Stiles begs, arching his back to push back against Derek. 

Not needing to be told twice Derek slowly pulls out before easing back in, as he does this he leans forward to plaster himself against Stiles. Now that they are chest to chest Derek can feel the beating of Stiles’ heart. “You mean so much to me,” he finds himself whispering. He watches as Stile turns his head to smile back at him. 

“You mean the world to me too, Derek,” the human responds unable to hold back the werewolf rubs his nose against Stiles’ throat thoroughly scenting him. “You smell so good, like honeysuckle and coconut,” Derek mutters against his mate’s skin as he lazily thrusts in and out. Each thrust pairs with a hum from the man beneath him. Despite the slow movement, he feels himself nearing the edge of climax. 

Apparently Stiles is aware of this.

“Do it, Derek, come in me,” he whispers. “Fill me and mark me, prove to everyone that I am yours just as much as you are mine, I want to wear your mark,” Stile coaxes. Derek feels his wolf take over and slightly increases the speed and force of his thrusts drawing out moans of pleasure from his mate. Just as he goes over the edge he bites down on the skin where Stiles’ shoulder meets his neck. He is surprised when Stiles does the same to him a second later. Derek can feel his cock emptying into Stiles but is aware of the wetness against his stomach, looking down he realizes that Stiles also climaxed, coating both of the abdomens with his release. Whimpering in joy at the thought of being able to please his mate Derek licks at the bite mark left on the skin of the human. A moment later he rolls off the bed and trudges into the bathroom before returning with wet wipes. Silently he cleans off both himself and Stiles before tossing the used wipe into the garbage and climbing into bed next to his mate. Stiles lays on his side with his back to Derek who pulls the human against his chest. Inhaling the scent of his boyfriend Derek hums. “That was the best sex I think we have ever had,” he says into the darkness. 

“I know for sure it was..because it was the sex where we claimed each other officially,” 

“How did you know to bite me?” Derek asks after a pause.

“I figured since you did it, that it has to be important..plus I like marking you up as mine,” he feels Stiles chuckle and he can't help but laugh as well. 

“I'm just glad I was able to find you,” Derek says. 

“You forget babe, I was the one who found you,” 

“Semantics,” the wolf chuckles.

‘Dork,” 

Together both human and wolf find restful sleep knowing that the one they have claimed as their mate is next to them and nothing will ever be able to separate them. 

\---

“So did it hurt?” Erica asks the next morning at breakfast gesturing to the mating mark Stiles is proudly showing off. 

“initially, but how would it feel to be bitten by anyone?” Stiles quirks a brow, he then turns to wrap his arms around Derek and smiles at his mate. “But it was most definitely worth it because now anyone who messes with me knows I have a big strong werewolf at my beck and call,” 

Derek can't help but laugh. “Really think you are missing the meaning of the mating bite there babe,” he jokes lightly punching the human on the arm.”

“Nah I think I got that part right,” Stiles smiles back before bringing their lips together as he pulls away he nuzzles against Derek’s neck. “Besides, how could I forget the most important part, these babies prove to everyone that there is only person in my life I would want to spend the rest of my life with,” He places another kiss against Derek’s lips and chuckles softly when the wolf allows him to dominate his mouth. 

“Alright love birds, I want to be able to enjoy my breakfast without the tongue fucking,” Isaac says waving his fork around with a half scowl aimed to the couple before going back to eating his pancakes. Both Stiles and Derek chuckle before pulling apart just enough so they aren’t kissing but keep their hips together as they work on breakfast. “Werewolves are very tactile creatures Isaac,” Stiles says not even looking to the beta. “I was just doing your alpha a favor,” 

Derek can't hold back the laughter that erupts from his chest. 

\---

“I never got to thank you,” Derek says as he and Stiles sit on the front porch of the home. It's in the late evening and the rest of the pack has gone away to their own homes for the night. 

“Thank me for what?” Stiles questions as he raises a brow. 

“For taking me as payment from my uncle.”

For a moment Stiles looks away from his mate. “I never got to appropriately apologize for that,” the human says, his eyes fixed down toward his lap. 

“You were a different person back then Stiles, the person you were then is not the person you are now,” Derek insists. “The person you are now is a loving, kind and caring person who is also my mate who I love with my entire being,” Derek smiles before reaching to pull Stiles against his chest. “So here I am, thanking you for making me my uncle’s payment of his debts.” he plants a kiss on Stiles’ head before lifting the human’s chin to bring their lips together. Once the part he finds his mate smiling back at him. 

“Best business deal I ever made,” Stiles laughs causing the werewolf to laugh with him.

  
  


The sun begins setting, painting the mated couple with its golden rays making them both seem as if they are glowing. 

The blows softly around them carrying their mixed scent off into the distance along with the scent of love and happiness. 

Stars begin twinkling into existence, each taking their spot to shine on the couple that started out as enemies but through hardship and work came together to form a family.

“I love you,” two voices whisper in synchrony

Synchrony that will last a lifetime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for sticking with me through this work, I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it!!
> 
> let me know what you thought in the comments below as your feedback is greatly appreciated and cherished!
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> -Grim🖤🖤

**Author's Note:**

> HI!!!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, Let me know what you thought in the comments below and leave kudos if you want!!
> 
> Also go check me out on tumblr, for any updates about this work and any coming in the future!!!!
> 
> https://grimreaperlover11.tumblr.com/
> 
> Thank you all again so much and I love you all 
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> -Grim


End file.
